


Stranger in a Strange Land

by celticank88



Series: Once Upon a Realm [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Universe-Once Upon a Time, Boromir Lives, Drama, F/M, Freeform, Mystery, Other, Possession, Resurrection, Season 3 divergence once upon a time, Tags soon to be added - Freeform, season 2 divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticank88/pseuds/celticank88
Summary: Boromir awakens from a coma to find himself in a town called Storybrooke, now Boromir will find old and new friends as he learns to live in this strange new land. Though he may discover that there might be more to the town of Storybrooke than it meets the eye. Set after 'In The Name of the Brother'. Coauthor black arrow.Part One of the Stranger in a Strange Land Trilogy and Episode one of Once Upon a Realm.Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under Celticank.





	1. Chapter One

**Stranger in a Strange Land by celticank88**

**Summary: First episode of the Once upon a Realm series. Boromir awakens from a coma to find himself in a town called Storybrooke, now Boromir will find old and new friends as he learns to live in this strange new land. Though he may discover that there might be more to the town of Storybrooke than it meets the eye. Set after ‘In The Name of the Brother’. Coauthor broken arrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Lord of the Rings or the characters except the ones that are mine. I hope you be kind to me when you read this and those who had read my stories I hope you love this series as much as it grew on me and my coauthor.**

**Chapter One**

Boromir felt his life slipping away each passing moment as Aragorn attempted to take the arrows out of him. But Boromir wouldn’t let him take the arrows out.  
“Frodo. Where’s Frodo?” Boromir asked.  
“I let him go.”  
Boromir said, “Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him.” The fact that Boromir tried to take the one Ring from Frodo, was what Boromir regretted the most. Boromir then worried about the White City, his people, his father, and his brother Faramir and how he was never going to see Faramir again. He even feared that Gondor would fall into ruins and so would his people. **  
**

When Aragorn assured him that he was never let the White City nor their people fail. Boromir could never felt more hope than he did as Aragorn was never going let Gondor fall. Aragorn handed Boromir his sword as he put it close to his chest.  
“I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my King.” Those were the last words Boromir said to Aragorn as his life left him and everything went into darkness.

When Boromir opened his eyes, he thought he went to the Valar. Instead he found himself in a strange room, lying on a bed. He saw that it was a white room with windows, there were curtains surrounding his bed, a table that was next to his bed and when raised his hand, Boromir saw that he was connected to these strange machines that had these weird writing that he could not make out.  
“Where am I?” Boromir thought to himself. He attempted to sit up however; he felt great pain as he sat himself up on the bed, especially in his shoulder. The last thing that Boromir remembered was that he was shot with three arrows by the Uruk-hai. He remembered he was dying and that he had died. Boromir was so confused and so wrapped up in his own thoughts trying to make sense in what was going on that he didn’t even notice the nurse who came in.“Well you’re up apparently.” Nurse Rachel said. Boromir looked at the strange woman, wearing strange cloths she was walking close to him.  
Boromir confused asked, “My lady where am I?” As he tried to get out his bed, he felt a little pain as he attempted to get out of bed and the nurse managed to stop him.  
“Easy sir.” Nurse Rachel said, “You in the hospital, now I am going to get Dr. Whale…" Boromir cut her off, “Hospital? What is a hospital? Is it a healing room?” He grabbed the nurse’s arm screaming, “Where am I?! What sorcery is this?!”  
Nurse Rachel in a stern voice said, “Sir, I appreciate that you let go of me and claim down.” Boromir let go of the woman’s arm and she put Boromir with his feet up back in the hospital bed. She said, “Now claim down, I am going to get Dr. Whale and he’ll explain everything. Okay? Now I am going to get the Doctor stay put.” The nurse left the room leaving Boromir alone and confused.

 _“What a long night.”_ Dr. Whale well at least Dr. Victor Frankenstein thought to himself. It was a rough night with all that happened, he felt a little tired as he was doing paper work in his office when he heard a knocking on the door.  
“Come in.” Dr. Whale said.  
The office door open, Nurse Rachel came in as Dr. Whale looked at her.  
“Dr. Whale, one of the coma patients just woke up.” Nurse Rachel said.  
Dr. Whale quickly got up from his chair and left the office with Nurse Rachel. As they entered the room they found it empty. They were confused and worried.  
Nurse Rachel said, “I don’t think he knows about the curse. I mean he was totally confused.”  
Dr. Whale said, “Well right now we need to call the Sheriff.”

Meanwhile Emma Swan, Henry Mills, Mary Margret and David were still exhausted after that happened last night, were trying to have breakfast but there was something that was troubling Henry.  
“I was wondering about something.” Henry said.  
Emma Swan trying to eat some cereal said, “About what kiddo?”  
“Maybe the curse brought other stories to Storybrooke.” Henry said.  
Mary Margret said, “What do you mean sweetie?”  
Emma said, “Yeah Henry, I thought the curse only brought the people from the Enchanted Forest?”  
Henry said, “Well not just the Enchanted Forest. I think the curse could have brought other stories.”  
Emma, Mary Margret, and David were looking at each other confused. They were not sure where Henry was going with this.  
“Henry where are you going with this?” David asked.  
Henry said, “Dr. Whale is Dr. Frankenstein and it’s not a fairy tale.”  
The three of them looked at Henry with ‘Okay what is your point’ look.  
Henry who took his book out of his backpack said, “Jefferson the Mad Hatter was in Wonderland at the time when the curse hit and he in Storybrooke here look.” Emma, Mary Margret, and David looked as Henry showed them the picture of Jefferson as the Mad Hatter.  
Emma said, “Okay Henry that is a bit of stretch to say that the curse brought other worlds to Storybrooke.”  
Henry, Mary Margret, and David looked at Emma with the ‘are you kidding me’ look.  
Henry said, “It might be, but it is possible.”  
The phone started ringing, David got up from the table to answer the phone.  
David said, “Hello. Emma it’s for you.”  
Emma got up and took the phone from David, “Hello.” She said, “Dr. Whale is something wrong with Greg? No okay so what’s wrong? Alright I am on my way.” She hung the phone up and grabbed her jacket, as Emma started to head to the door.  
Mary Margret asked, “Emma where are you going?” Mary Margret started to get frightened, “Oh my God did something happened to that Greg guy?”  
Emma said, “No but apparently someone went missing from the hospital after waking up from a coma.”  
“Wait a minute someone woke up from a coma?” David who was shock asked.  
Henry asked, “Another one like Grandpa?”  
Emma said, “From what Dr. Whale told me, the person has no idea about the curse.”  
Henry realized something, “Wait a minute, the curse is broken that means the person would still have his or her memories.”  
“Which is why I need to go to the hospital.” Emma said as she was ready to leave the apartment.  
“Emma wait, should we go with you?” Mary Margret asked.  
“No I’ll handle this.”  
Henry said, “Wait I am coming with you.”  
Emma said, “No you stay right here. Right now we need to make sure to convince Greg that this is still a normal town.” She left the apartment.

When Emma Swan reached the hospital, she was approached by Dr. Whale. They went to room where the coma patient was and Nurse Rachel.  
“So Dr. Whale what exactly happened?” Emma asked.  
“Well you have to ask Nurse Rachel. She was the one who discovered that he woke up.” Dr. Whale turned to Nurse Rachel, “Nurse Rachel this Sheriff Swan.”  
Rachel smiling said, “Hi it’s such an honor to meet you.” She shakes Emma’s hand.  
Emma looked at Rachel she had short brown curly hair and she looked like she was about in her early twenties, she looked at Emma with her green eyes with excitement. Apparently Emma’s reputation as Savior perceives her considering that someone was happy to meet her.  
Emma asked, “What happened?”  
Rachel said, “Well I was making my usual rounds and when I came to this room, I found that the patient woke up.”  
“Okay so what happened next?”  
Rachel went on, “He tried to get up but I tried to stop him. Then he grabbed my arm and started screaming at me but he didn’t hurt me, I think he was confused.”  
“Wait a minute he grabbed you?” Emma asked.  
“But Sheriff I can assure you he not dangerous just scared and confused.”  
“That’s comforting. Does this guy have a name?”  
Dr. Whale grabbed the file that was on the table and handed to Emma.  
Emma read the file, “His name is Martin Stewart at least here in Storybrooke.” Emma turned to Dr. Whale, “Does this guy have any family that we can contact?” She gave the file back to Dr. Whale.  
Dr. Whale said, “He does not have any family that we know of in Storybrooke. However his emergency contact is Carl Lykos.”  
Emma said, “Do I know him?”  
Rachel said, “He is the current Mayor of Storybrooke, and owns one of the businesses in Storybrooke.”

“How come I never seen him before?”  
Dr. Whale said, “Well he keeps to himself mostly.”  
Emma felt that this was not going to be easy finding this guy, which means she going to need some help from Ruby in tracking this guy down. That and to contact a Mayor that she had never meet and telling him that the person who might be a friend or a family member not only woke up from a coma but is missing.  
Emma thought to herself, “Man is not going to be easy.”

Boromir ran through the unfamiliar forest, the forest was different than the ones in Middle-Earth. Considering he didn’t know where he was going in unfamiliar territory, he stopped to catch his breath. Not even the robe he was wearing could have kept him from the cold, but he needed to find shelter to get warm and to hide from those strange people who might be the spies of Sauron.

It was too dark to walk through the forest as much as he needed to build a fire for warmth and light, he could not risk being found. There was no telling what could lurk in these woods. Suddenly he heard a sound of a twig snapping, Boromir turned to see where the sound had come from. He saw a light coming towards him, he wasn’t sure what to do but he felt fear as the light was coming closer to him. Boromir grabbed the nearest stick and was prepared to strike.

The light was getting closer and closer, as he was about to strike a familiar voice said, “Boromir wait!”  
Boromir got a closer look at the figure, as the light got brighter to reveal it was Aragorn. Only Aragorn who was holding a strange light source, looked completely different clean shaved and was wearing strange clothing and a hat yet he still had the necklace that the Elven maiden had gave him. Feeling relief Boromir dropped the stick and hugged Aragorn embracing him like the old friend he hadn’t seen in a long time.  
“Aragorn, is it really you.” Boromir said looking at Aragorn with tears of joy.

“Yes Boromir its’ me.” Aragorn as he was released from Boromir’s hug. “How is that you’re alive? I mean you were dead and now you’re here.” Aragorn was himself shocked to see Boromir alive.  
Boromir said, “I was in a place called a hospital and…  
Aragorn was dumbfounded, “Wait a minute the patient that missing from the hospital was you?”  
“Yes.” Boromir was confused, “Aragorn how do you about that?”  
Aragorn said, “Because the Sheriff is looking for you, in fact there a search party looking for you out here.”

“A search party looking for me?”  
Aragorn said, “Now everything will be okay let’s get you back to the hospital and…”  
Boromir panicked, “NO, NO, NO! I don’t want to go back to there! Please don’t take me back! What is this place?!”  
Aragorn attempted to claim Boromir, “Boromir, please you need to listen me okay? You’re in a town called Storybrooke. I will explain everything but right now we need to let Dr. Whale check on you at least. Okay please come with me.”  
Boromir shake his head in a yes respond in agreement. He and Aragorn with the flashlight started to walk to a trail that Aragorn had found that lead them to the Toll Bridge.  
A male voice that seemed familiar was heard close by, “Rex where are you?!”  
Aragorn yelled, “Avery I am over here at the Toll Bridge! I found him!”  
Boromir thought to himself, “Rex? Why is someone calling Aragorn by another name? Who the devil is Avery?”  
Aragorn said to Boromir, “Boromir I want you to stay here, I am going to get the others.”  
Aragorn used his flashlight to single the others towards them. Boromir saw three people running towards them. He heard footsteps coming close to them, as they were coming closer, Boromir saw Aragorn approaching a man and two women. Boromir leaned on the rail of the Toll Bridge looking out the view of woods waiting for Aragorn.  
Boromir turned to see Aragorn and the others coming towards him. When Aragorn and the three people came up the Toll Bridge, he recognized one of the three.  
The tall man Avery looked at Boromir and was shocked, “Boromir?! Is that you?”

The man that was called Avery was none other than Legolas of the Woodland realms, only Legolas looked completely human. He did not have his long golden hair instead it was to his shoulders with feathered bangs and his elven ears was gone, he looked human. Boromir was still trying to grasp the fact that Legolas was human. Though Ruby and Emma were still a little confused on what was going on.  
Emma being confused asked, “What the hell is going on Rex? Why did Avery call you Aragorn?”  
Aragorn said to Emma, “Sheriff Swan I will explain everything. Right now we need to get my friend back to the hospital.”  
Ruby said to Legolas, “Avery are you okay?”  
Legolas looked at Boromir as if he had seen a ghost said, “This is not possible. You’re dead. You’re, you’re…” Before Legolas could say anything else he fainted, causing Ruby, Aragorn and Emma to see if he was alright.  
Boromir thought to himself, “This is a strange realm indeed.”  
Emma then said to herself, “Maybe Henry right.”

  
**In case you’re confused Once Upon a Realm is a fanfiction series of other worlds being in Storybrooke not just the Enchanted Forest. Me and my coauthor hope that you enjoy the series cause there a lot of surprises.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two**

After Emma Swan heard everything from what Rex or Aragorn had told her so far, she finally said, “Okay so let me get this clear, you’re Aragorn and Avery is Legolas?” Aragorn said, “Yes Sheriff Swan, I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and Avery Green is Legolas of the Woodland Realm.” Aragorn turned to see Legolas who was sitting on the couch of the waiting room. Ruby curiously said, “Interesting so you guys are from Middle Earth, the Lord of the Rings right?” Aragorn said, “Yes Lady Ruby we are.” Ruby smiling said, “Cool.” Emma Swan said, “Yeah, apparently Henry is right for once.” She was still trying to comprehend what had happened; then again she was still trying to comprehend about Henry’s theory about other worlds in Storybrooke. Legolas who was sitting on the couch asked, “When can we see Boromir?” Emma said, “When Dr.Whale finishes examining him I guest.” Legolas confused asked, “How is Boromir alive?”

That question had struck Aragorn, Legolas, Ruby, and Emma. Aragorn remembered seeing Boromir dying, assuring him that he wouldn’t let Gondor the people fall. Everyone was trying to figure what was going on, though they were not sure.  
Emma said, “That’s a good question.”  
Ruby said, “Maybe the curse brought him back.”  
Emma said, “But that doesn’t make sense Ruby, I mean Regina’s curse affected not only other worlds but brought someone back from the dead?”  
“Speaking of that I wonder how Boromir is doing with Dr. Whale?” Legolas said.  
As if on cue, Dr. Whale came into the hospital waiting room. Aragorn, Legolas, Ruby and Emma turned to see him.   
Emma asked, “So how is he?”  
Dr. Whale said, “Well there nothing wrong with him physically, aside the scars on him but other than that our dear friend Mr. Stewart can released first thing tomorrow morning. Also he is asking about someone named Frodo.”  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other with concerned when Frodo Baggins was mentioned. Emma looked at the men and sense there was something they weren’t telling her. Aragorn and Legolas turn back to the others.  
Legolas asked, “Can we see him?”  
Dr. Whale smiled said, “Of course I think seeing his friends can cheer him up a bit.”

If there one thing Boromir hated about this new world, he hated this place called the hospital, and in fact he hated this odd healing room he was in. The same odd healing room that he had been in when he awoke from a ‘coma’ from what Dr. Whale said. He was still on the bed as Nurse Rachel was examining Boromir for anything else. Then Boromir heard the door open.

Dr. Whale, Emma, Ruby, Legolas, and Aragorn came in into the room. Boromir could not have been happier seeing Aragorn and Legolas, like seeing old friends, to him it felt like ages. However, he was a little curious about the women who were with them.

Dr. Whale took a quick look in Boromir’s file and gave it to Nurse Rachel, he turn to the others and said, “Alright, I be right back in a few minutes.”  
Aragorn asked, “Dr. Whale how soon can Boromir be released?”  
Dr. Whale said, “Possibly tomorrow, but let’s see how he is in the morning.”  
As Dr. Whale left the room, Nurse Rachel looked at Boromir’s vital signs, and then left the room leaving the others alone with Boromir.  
Aragorn walked up to Boromir and held his hand. Aragorn said, “You alright my old friend?”  
Boromir said, “Indeed I am.”  
Legolas hugged Boromir, “It’s good to see you my friend.”  
“I am too Legolas.” Boromir said, “I am too.”  
Emma said, “Okay sorry to break up this reunion, but there are a lot of unanswered questions here.”

  
Boromir was released from Legolas’ embrace; he then observed the woman called Emma Swan, the one that was called the savior for breaking the curse from what he was told. Then he looked at the other woman called Ruby who was with them when they found Boromir at the Toll Bridge.

Boromir asked, “You’re Sheriff Emma Swan?”  
Emma said, “Yes.”  
Boromir said, “You’re a woman, how are you a sheriff?”  
Emma looked at Boromir with a confused look, “Does it really matter?”  
Boromir said, “You’re a woman, it does matter.”  
Emma said, “Really because last time I checked, it didn’t.”

  
Boromir wasn’t sure how to respond. This Emma Swan was very head strong indeed, and something about Emma Swan made Boromir very curious as well as this place called ‘Storybrooke’. Then Boromir realized something…

  
Boromir worried looked at Aragorn and Legolas, and asked, “Where is Frodo?”  
Emma looked at Aragorn and Legolas with curiosity, “Yeah where is Frodo?”  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other with uncertainty, and then Aragorn turned to Boromir.  
Aragorn unsure said, “Um Boromir the last time we saw Frodo was when he and his friend Sam had venture off to Mordor…”  
Boromir face overcame with fright and worry, “What do you mean the last time?” He asked cutting off Aragorn.   
Aragorn thought to himself, “This is not going to be easy to explain this.” Then again it not everyday that someone would come back from the dead.  
Aragorn said, “The fellowship separated after you died, and we have not seen Frodo since.”  
Emma started to worry now, “So you guys have no idea where Frodo was since he left you guys?”  
Legolas turned to Emma said, “Will technically Frodo was at Mordor when that curse hit Middle Earth, but other than that I have not seen Frodo in Storybrooke.”  
Boromir voice started to crack, “So Frodo is dead?”  
Legolas turned to a frightened Boromir, “Well what Aragorn means is that we don’t know if Frodo is dead or alive, and we’re not sure if he is even here in Storybrooke.”  
Emma than said, “Well maybe this Carl Lykos guy can answer that.”

  
Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir looked at each other with confusion.

Legolas asked, “Who is Carl Lykos?”  
Emma said, “He is the new mayor of Storybrooke and apparently he is Boromir’s emergency contact.”  
Boromir asked, “What’s an emergency contact?”  
Aragorn said to Boromir, “We’ll explain later.”  
Legolas looked at Boromir and said, “You have a lot to learn about this world young grasshopper.”  
Aragorn looked at Legolas with this “Are you confusing him more” look, and Legolas looked at Aragorn with this “What” look. Then Ruby than broke the temporary silence.  
“Boromir do you know this Carl guy?” Ruby asked.   
Boromir said, “I don’t know, I don’t know anyone except Aragorn and Legolas.”  
Ruby said, “Well maybe we’ll find out.”  
Boromir looked at the other woman called Ruby, particularly looking at the way she was dressed.  
Boromir confused asked Ruby, “Why are you dressed like a harlot?”

Emma, Ruby, Legolas, and Aragorn were shocked at the question. Ruby wearing black skinny jeans, her red leather jacket and her black T-shirt with the Tiger on it, looked at her outfit.

Ruby feeling a little angry asked, “What do you call me?”  
Boromir said, “I asked ‘Why do you dressed like a harlot?’ I wasn’t calling you anything.”  
Emma said to Ruby, “Okay calm Ruby, he didn’t mean it. He doesn’t understand.”  
Ruby started to calm down and said to Emma, “I know Emma, but I think I need to leave the room for a minute.”  
Ruby left the room followed by Emma, leaving the three men alone.   
Aragorn said to Boromir, “Boromir it’s not nice to say things like that in this realm.”  
Boromir confused said, “I wasn’t trying to insult her.”  
Aragorn said, “It’s still not polite to say that.”  
Legolas held Boromir’s hand and said, “Don’t worry my friend we’ll help you and we’re here for you.”   
Boromir felt relief, knowing that he had his friends that will help adjust in this new world, he said, “Thank you all for everything.” He hugged both of them.  
Suddenly Dr. Whale came into the room. Boromir released himself from Aragorn and Legolas and they all turned to Dr. Whale.  
Dr. Whale said, “Um Mr. Stewart, Carl Lykos is here to see you.”

 

Boromir felt bewildered, he wasn’t sure how to respond to seeing someone he never knew. Then again he felt maybe this Carl Lykos would know what happen to Frodo Baggins.

Boromir said to Dr. Whale, “Summon him.”  
Dr. Whale confused asked, “Summon him? I am confused you mean he can come in or…”  
Aragorn chuckled cut Dr. Whale off, “Yes Dr. Whale let Mr. Lykos in.”  
Dr. Whale said, “Of course.” He turned to the opened door and said, “Mr. Lykos, you can come in now.”  
A familiar voice said, “Thank you Dr. Whale.”   
Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas immediately recognized that voice.  
Legolas looked to Aragorn and said, “Rex was that…”  
Aragorn realizing whose voice it was said, “It cannot be…”

Boromir got up from bed, but before Dr. Whale could stop him, Boromir looked at the doorway, the man that was called Carl Lykos was none other than was Frodo Baggins.

  
Boromir came closer to him and touch his arm. It was definitely Frodo Baggins, except his wild curly brown hair was long and silky smooth, he no longer had his pointy hobbit ears, and he was wearing these odd cloths that Boromir couldn’t identify. But it was Frodo Baggins alive and well. 

Boromir started to fell tears of joy overcoming him, he said, “Frodo is it really you?”  
Carl Lykos or Frodo Baggins said, “Yes Boromir it is me.”  
Boromir hugged him, crying for joy knowing that Frodo was alive was also a huge relief for Legolas and Aragorn.   
Legolas and Aragorn also joined in the hug with Boromir, Dr. Whale felt joy for Boromir that he had his friends back. It was a long, happy moment for the four men.  
Boromir said, “Oh Frodo I am sorry for what I did, can you ever forgive me?”  
Carl Lykos felt tears coming said, “I forgive you Boromir. I am so happy that you’re alive.”  
Aragorn said, “Frodo you have no idea how happy we are that you’re alive.”  
Legolas said, “Same here too.”  
Emma said, “So you’re Frodo Baggins?”

The four men released from the long embraced. Boromir went back to his hospital bed, Aragorn stand next to the window and Legolas sat on the edge of Boromir’s bed.

Emma looked at Carl Lykos or this case Frodo Baggins. She notices he was wearing a black business suit that has Celtic embroidery on the selves, with a brown shirt and a black tie, and had long straight brown hair and his blue eyes.

Carl Lykos said to Emma, “Well in Middle Earth I was Frodo Baggins, but in Storybrooke I am Carl Lykos, the new mayor.”  
Dr. Whale said, “Well I will be back to check on Boromir, so good night.” Emma turned to Dr. Whale as he left the room.  
Emma breathed deeply with arms crossed and then turned to Carl Lykos, “So you’re the new mayor?”  
Carl Lykos said, “Well yes, and you’re Henry biological mother right?”  
Emma said, “Yes but how did you know that?”  
Carl Lykos chuckled, “Well, Henry is my godson.”  
Emma was shocked, “Wait, you’re Henry’s godfather?”  
Carl smiling said, “Indeed I am.”  
A sense of shock and awkwardness came into the room.   
Legolas got up from the bed and said, “Guys, I’ll be right back, I need to tell the others about this.”  
Emma turned to Legolas, “Whoa wait a minute ‘others’ you mean there more of you from Middle Earth?”  
Aragorn said, “Yes Lady Emma, there are a few of us from Middle Earth.”

As Legolas or Avery Green left the room, Emma was now freaked out, because not only that Henry’s theory was right about other worlds in Storybrooke. But there were other people from Middle Earth aside from Avery, Rex, Carl Lykos, and Boromir, which was something that Emma was still trying to comprehend.

Boromir had a realization and asked Carl, “Frodo where is the ring?”  
Emma curiously asked, “Yeah where is it?”  
Carl said, “It’s hidden in my mansion. Don’t worry Sauron is not here in Storybrooke.”  
Emma said, “That not much comfort here.”  
Aragorn was confused, “You mean the curse did not take Sauron.”  
Carl said, “All questions will be answered in time, but right now we need to first take care of Boromir. I’ve arranged Boromir to come stay at my mansion. If that is okay with Boromir?”  
Aragorn said, “I think that is a great idea.”  
Boromir nodded yes in response.  
Carl said, “Good that settled, tomorrow I will come to collect you Boromir.”  
Boromir said, “I think I will like that.”  
Carl said, “Good that settles then.”  
Boromir said, “Frodo wait, can you stay with me a little longer.”  
Carl smiling said, “Of course until you fall asleep.”  
Emma said, “Listen guys, I am going to be out of town for a few days so I’ll have someone come and help out with Boromir adjusting.”  
Carl said, “Thank you Emma and tell Henry I said hi.”  
Emma said, “No problem.” 

When Emma left the hospital, but she could not help but feel that there was something not right about Carl Lykos or Frodo Baggins. It was something about him that just rubbed her the wrong way. She wished she could stay but she owed the favor to Mr. Gold, so for now Emma will need eyes and ears until she came back.

The next day Boromir could not wait to get out of that dreadful hospital, he was so happy that he was leaving and was going to be staying with Frodo at his home. Dr. Whale finished examining Boromir to make sure there no damage or anything and Dr. Whale looked at Boromir’s file.

Dr. Whale said, “Alright Mr. Stewart, looks like you’re leaving today.”

Thankfully, Aragorn and Legolas were there to help Boromir and to help him understand Storybrooke. Though Boromir could not be more relieved that he was getting out of the hospital, especially since he noticed that Aragorn and Legolas had some cloths for him to try, when Dr. Whale left the room, Boromir looked at the cloths that Aragorn and Legolas had for him.

Boromir as he looked at the cloths asked, “What are these?”  
Aragorn holding a pair of jeans, a blue sweater and a blue shirt said, “Well I manage to find some cloths for you to wear, hopefully these will fit you.”  
Legolas holding undergarments and a pair of shoes said, “I also got you some shoes, socks and underwear.”

Aragorn handed the cloths to Boromir. Boromir looked at the cloths that were given to him, he observed the strange clothing, and to him these cloths looked like something a hobbit would wear. Boromir looked at Aragorn and Legolas with a displace look.

Aragorn asked, “What’s wrong?”  
Boromir said, “These are hobbit’s cloths.”  
Legolas said, “Well Boromir everyone in this realm wears these cloths.”  
Aragorn said, “Look Boromir I know that it’s hard, but trust me this will all make sense. But until then try the cloths okay?”

Boromir who did not seem happy took the clothing, undergarments and shoes from Aragorn and Legolas and went into the bathroom to change.

“This is not going to be easy.” Thought both Aragorn and Legolas, suddenly David Nolan, Mary Margret and Ruby came into the room.  
Legolas turned to Ruby, David and Mary Margret, “Hey guys.” He said, “Ruby I didn’t think you come today.”  
Ruby said, “Yeah well I know Boromir didn’t mean what he said yesterday, so.”

Legolas and Ruby hugged.  
Aragorn looked at David he said, “Hello I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and this is Legolas of the Woodland Realms of Middle Earth. But otherwise we are known in Storybrooke as Avery Green and Rex Strider.”  
David Nolan shakes Aragorn’s hand, “Well Aragorn I am David Nolan and this is my wife Mary Margret.”

Legolas released himself from Ruby and shaked Mary Margret’s hand and then he shaked David’s hand.  
Legolas said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. So how do you know Emma Swan?”  
Mary Margret smiling said, “We’re her parents.”  
Awkwardness came from Legolas and Aragorn as they looked at each other.   
Ruby asked, “So where’s Boromir?”  
Legolas turned to the Ruby, David and Mary Margret and said, “He is in the bathroom changing.”  
David asked, “So how is he? I understand that he has his memories?”  
Aragorn said, “You are correct, unfortunately Boromir is not taking this realm very well.”

David said, “Well I can relate to that.” But David thought to himself “At least I had false memories from the curse.” Then again the difference between David and Boromir was that Boromir has his memories and from what David understood, Boromir came back from the dead.

As Boromir was putting on the strange clothing and garments that Aragorn and Legolas brought him, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a bit different; his hair looked longer and messy and grew a bit of a beard, where he could be almost mistaken for a dwarf. Boromir didn’t was caught up in this own thoughts until then he heard a knock from the door.

“Boromir, there are some people that Emma sent that want to meet you.” Legolas said.  
“I’ll be out soon.” Boromir said. “Great more people from this realm that woman Emma Swan sent.” Boromir thought angrily to himself. As if the hospital wasn’t bad enough, other people were meeting him and Boromir felt he had enough of it. 

When Boromir came out of the bathroom, Ruby, David, Legolas, Mary Margret, and Aragorn turned to see Boromir. Boromir was wearing the jeans, shoes and the blue shirt, holding the blue sweater in his left hand, and looked at Ruby, Mary Margret and David. There was silence in the room between them.

Legolas who was sitting on the hospital bed broke the silence, “Wow those cloths and sneakers fit you perfect.”   
David walked towards Boromir, as he approached Boromir, Boromir felt tensed as the man was in front of him.  
David let out his hand saying, “Hello Boromir, welcome to Storybrooke.”

Boromir was sure if he should trust this David, he looked at David with uncertainty. Unsure to trust these people aside from Aragorn, Legolas and Frodo, and this place called Storybrooke. Boromir felt defensive from these people, aside from Aragorn and Legolas of course.

David realized why Boromir was uneasy. “You’re not sure to trust me.” He said.  
Fearing that Boromir could panic like he did the night before, Aragorn walked over to David and Boromir, as he did Boromir started to look less tense.   
Aragorn said to David, “Mr. Nolan, I am sorry for my friend, he not used to this place yet.”  
David said, “I understand and I also know what waking up from a coma feels like.”  
Then Dr. Whale came into the room.  
Dr. Whale said, “Mr. Stewart, Mayor Lykos is here.”

Boromir with an angry tone said, “Finally I can leave this place.”  
When Boromir left the room accompanied by Dr. Whale, Aragorn, Legolas, Ruby, David and Mary Margret, he was starting to feel better that he was leaving the hospital.  
Dr. Whale escorted them to the waiting room, to find Carl Lykos signing the release papers.   
Carl Lykos handed the papers to Dr. Whale, “Here you go Dr. Whale, all the forms are in order.” He said.  
Dr. Whale said, “Thank you Mayor Lykos.” He then turned to Boromir, “Well Boromir, it was pleasure having you. It’s not everyday that another person wakes up from a coma.”  
Aragorn shake Dr. Whale’s hand saying, “Thank you Dr. Whale for everything.”   
Dr. Whale smiling said, “No problem and good luck to all of you.” Then Dr. Whale left the waiting room.

David looked at Carl Lykos, “So you’re the new mayor?” He asked.  
Carl said, “Yes and I heard a lot about you two.”  
David and Mary Margret looked at each other and turned to Carl Lykos.  
David curiously said, “Really? What do you know about us?”  
“I know that you’re Prince Charming and Mary Margret is Snow White of the Enchanted Forest and you’re Emma Swan’s parents.” Carl Lykos with a smirk on his face said, “Also I am also Henry’s godfather.”

Ruby, and Mary Margret had that ‘What!?’ look on their faces. The fact that Carl Lykos that was not only known as Frodo Baggins to his friends but was Henry’s godfather, which was a piece of information that Mary Margret, and Ruby should been warned.

“That’s right Emma mentioned that you’re Henry’s godfather.” David who wasn’t all surprised said.   
Carl chuckled, “Speaking of Henry, how is that the lad?”  
David said, “He and Emma left town with Mr. Gold and they’ll be gone for a few days.”  
Carl Lykos looked disappointed, “Aw, I would have to love to see the boy. It has been ages since I’ve seen him.”   
Mary Margret asked, “Really? So you know Regina?”  
Carl Lykos said, “Of course I know Regina, I was the deputy mayor before I was promoted.”  
Mary Margret nervously said, “But you know Regina?”  
Carl confused said, “Well yes, I am sort of a family friend.”

Before Mary Margret could say anything, Ruby cut her off, “Well, we should see Boromir off to Mayor Lykos’s house or mansion.” Ruby then looked at Mary Margret with a ‘what are you doing look’.   
“I’ve could have not said it better.”

Then he turned to Boromir. “All right Boromir let get you to my home then.” Carl Lykos said as they were leaving the waiting room.

  
When they got to the hospital entrance, Boromir stopped and realized that this was it. There was no turning back now, despite that everything that had happened to Boromir, being dead and then waking in a new world, he was afraid of this realm. Everyone looked at Boromir, unsure if he was coming or not, but Boromir got a bit of courage to walk towards the entrance and face this new world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three by Celticank and Black Arrow

Boromir could not have fathomed his eyes when he and the others went out to the hospital parking lot, as he saw the strange devices of transportations, he wasn't sure to be curious or afraid. Boromir thought to himself "Tis is an odd world with such odd inventions that are used to transport one another." He observed the cars and ambulances with such curiosity, and wonder that he was completely lost in his thought.

David, Ruby, Mary Margret, Legolas, Aragorn, and Carl were worried that Boromir was going to panic and try to attack the cars and ambulances, but as they saw Boromir looking around the parking lot, until there was a black limousine was noticed by Boromir.

Legolas curiously said, "I wonder whose limo is that?"

Carl said, "That my limo Legolas."

Legolas turned to Carl and back to the black limo with awe, "Dude." Legolas said, "The limo is yours?"

"Of course the limo is mine." Carl then walked to Boromir and tapped him on the shoulder."

"Boromir, it's time to go." Carl said to Boromir.

As Boromir was being led into the black limo by Carl, he noticed that Aragorn and Legolas were going into the Forest Ranger truck, while Ruby, Mary Margret, and David were going into their cars respectfully.

As Boromir entered the limo, it felt very strange for him, he sat down and he saw that there were four other seats on the left side while the right had different bottles and glasses for drinking. He thought it was strange for Frodo well technically Carl to have a tavern in the strange transporter. Carl who was about to enter the limo, quickly turned to see Aragorn and Legolas entering the truck, and walked towards them. As Aragorn and Legolas were getting their seatbelts on, Carl tapped on the window on Legolas' side, and when Legolas saw him, he rolled the window down.

"Do you guys need directions to my home?" Carl asked.

Legolas and Aragorn turned to Frodo. "We'll just follow the limo." Aragorn said.

"Okay, I make sure David, Mary Margret and Ruby know." Carl said. Carl then walked away from the truck and walked towards the cars of Mary Margret, David, and Ruby.

"It's weird isn't it?" Legolas said.

"What is?" Aragorn asked as he turned to Legolas.

"That Frodo is alive and is the mayor of Storybrooke." Legolas said, "And Frodo rich."

Aragorn felt confused, "What do you mean?"

Legolas who lost his train of thought sighed, "It just a thought no big deal."

After Carl gave directions to his house to David, Mary Margret, and Ruby, he walked towards his limo.

"Alright Boromir." Carl said as he entered the limo and helped Boromir put on his seatbelt, a concept that Boromir didn't really fully understand and then put his seatbelt on, "Edgar, take us home please."

A raspy, gargling voice of the driver said, "Yes master."

Boromir felt very unease, there was something about the driver's voice rubbed Boromir the wrong way. The drive was long and less treacherous from what Boromir remembered. Though the transportation was riding a horse for Boromir, he looked out the window and saw the different homes of Storybrooke, strange houses that Boromir had never seen before; he was fascinated and awed by the town of Storybrooke. To Boromir driving in the limo felt like hours, until he noticed that the limo was coming towards a beautiful vineyard towards a home that outside the other homes in Storybrooke. Then the limo came to a stop in a driveway.

Boromir turned to Frodo, "Why did we stop?" He asked.

"Because my friend we are here." Carl said.

As the car door opened by Boromir's side by Edgar, Boromir at first thought it was strange for someone to be let out of a limo. When he got of the limo, Boromir came face to face with the driver Edgar. He noticed Edgar's unkept curly brown hair underneath the hat, his blue-green eyes, and he was very thin and pale, yet Boromir could not shake the feeling that this Edgar was very familiar to him, but Boromir could place him. Boromir would have been sure if he had saw Edgar in Middle Earth right?

"Excuse Master Boromir." Said Edgar, "Do you have any luggage?"

Boromir became confused and turned to Frodo, "What is a luggage?"

Carl looked at Edgar, "That will not be necessary Edgar."

Boromir looked at Edgar as closed the car door. He then looked at the house of Carl Lykos, and stopped and then turned to see Ruby, Mary Margret, David, Legolas, and Aragorn coming out of their vehicles.

"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled to Aragorn as he waved to him.

"Holy shit dude this is a big ass house." Legolas said surprised at the sight of the mansion as he was getting out of the truck.

Boromir turned around and was amazed how big Carl's house was. It reminded him off the Prancing Pony in Bree. It had great big round wood doors. There where statues all over the building and the property. Everyone arrived and came to the door.

"Welcome to my home everyone. Please make yourself comfortable." Carl said

Everyone went in and Carl showed them around. Boromir went and stood in the parlor and did not join the others. He was overwhelmed how enormous the inside of Carl's house was. It had a huge marble stair case going up to the upstairs. The house had many rooms and the floor was wood.

A couple minutes later everyone came back. They all were smiling and in a buzz about the house. As they went by they said goodbye Boromir. Carl closed the door behind them. Then he came over to Boromir and shows him to his room.

That night Boromir was in his room unable to sleep. He kept hearing a strange noise. He creped down stair to the basement. He looked and saw a dim light at the other side of the room. He turned and flew up the stairs and went outside.

Carl woke up and went to see if Boromir was up. Carl was concerned when he did not see Boromir in his room. He went and checked the house. As Carl went from room to room he looked out the window and saw Boromir sleeping under a tree in the back yard. Carl approached Boromir and carefully awakened him. Boromir woke up frankly.

"Carl it just you." Boromir said with a panic look on his face.

Carl asked "why are you out here?"

"I could not sleep I keep hearing noises. So I tried to find where it was coming from. So I went down to the dungeon. "Boromir exclaimed.

"What dungeon?" Carl asked.

"The one under the house." Boromir said with a huff.

"That the basement." Carl exclaimed.

"Well whatever that place is there something down there. I got down to the bottom of the Stairs and on the fair side of the" Boromir stop and couldn't remember what word Carl used.

"Basement." Carl said.

"The far side of the basement there was a glow. It was faint. I started to approach but then it looked like it was getting brighter. So I made haste back up the stairs and out here". Boromir said with unease.

"Show me. "Carl said with curiosity.

Boromir and Carl went back in the house and down to the basement. Boromir hesitated when he got to the entrance of the basement. Carl was half way down when he looked back and saw Boromir standing at the top of the stairs. Carl waved to Boromir to come down. When they got down to the last stair Carl saw what Boromir was talking about.

"That's just the furnace." Carl said with smile.

"Is it some sort of beast?" Boromir asked.

"No it's mechanical. It's the way we heat the house when it gets cold. All the houses have them." Carl exclaimed.

"Amazing do you still have fireplaces?" Boromir asked.

"Some houses do but there used for enjoyment." Carl said.

Boromir and Carl went back upstairs. The sun was just coming up and the birds were chirpings. Carl showed Boromir to the kitchen. The things Boromir saw amazed him. They were shiny and clean.

Carl asked "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." Boromir said as he gazed at the room.

"How about some cereal?" Carl asked.

Boromir just nodded as he walked around the kitchen looking at everything. Carl went to cabinet and pulled out some cereal and a can of wet cat food. Carl poured both items in bowls then put both on the table and went into the refrigerator to get milk.

"What's that you're going into?" Boromir asked.

Carl said "it's a refrigerator. A box that is cold. It keeps food from going bad quickly."

"Oh." said Boromir.

Boromir grabbed the bowl of cat food. Carl turned around and saw that Boromir took the wrong bowl. Before Carl could say anything Boromir took a bit. Boromir spat it out with haste.

"This stuff is horrible." Boromir shouted.

"That's not the cereal that's Sam's breakfast." Carl said with a chuckle.

"Your friend the one that was your gardener. I don't see why he would enjoy that." Boromir said.

"No Sam's my cat. I don't know what happen to my friends but I hope they're ok." Carl said.

Just then Carl looked out the Kitchen window and saw Sam strutting towards the house. Sam was a short hair tan cat with white on his paws. Sam came to the kitchen door. Carl went and let him in. Sam ran to his food and started to eat.

"Where did you find him?" Boromir ask.

"That a funny thing he was in the garden." Card said.

"What if it really was Sam and this curse you told me about change him into a cat." Boromir said with a grin.

"Maybe he does love to be in the garden also he does love to eat. He does watch me a lot. When I live a room he is always by my side." Carl exclaimed.

Sam came over to Boromir. Boromir pick him up and Sam hiss at him. Boromir quickly dropped Sam. Sam then ran back over to Carl and hide behind him.

"He does not like me." Boromir said.

"I said he watches out for me. Maybe he knows what you try to do in Middle Earth." Carl said.

"I am truly sorry. It was getting a hold of me." Boromir said.

"It's ok all is forgiven." Carl said.

"So what do you want to do today?" Carl asked.

"What is there to do in this world?" Boromir asked.

"We could go into town and meet some of the people." Carl said.

"That sounds nice." Boromir said.

After breakfast Carl and Boromir got ready to go. Carl got Boromir some new cloth. Boromir thought they were strange but put them on anyway. They both got in the limo and went into town.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four by Celticank**

Boromir enjoyed the car ride through the lovely neighborhood of Storybrooke. The neighborhood reminded him of Bree but much nicer, and cleaner. Feeling the breeze in his face, Boromir was relaxed enjoying the scene when suddenly Boromir heard a noise.

Carl took his cell phone out of his pocket; Boromir turned to Carl and looked at the strange device in Carl's hand.

"What is that?" Boromir asked.

"It's a cell phone, it's a device were other can talk to each other for simple talk or when you need to reach someone." Carl looked at the caller id. "Right now I need to take this."

"Alright." Boromir said.

Carl answered his cell phone, "Hello, who is this? Why Ms. Westbrooke how are you today? I am doing fine mate. Okay sure I'll be right there."

"Who was it?" Boromir asked.

"A friend of mine that you'll be meeting shortly." Carl turned to Edgar. "Edgar, drive to Ms. Westbrooke's shop."

Edgar said, "Yes Master."

As they drive into the town Boromir was amazed by the different businesses that on each block. Boromir thought to himself, _"Storybrooke seems interesting so far."_ Until they stopped at a place called Thoedora's, as Carl, Edgar and Boromir got out the limo, Boromir looked around at the other stores feeling fascinated by the town. How Storybrooke was different than other places Boromir had ever been.

Boromir then turned to Edgar, "Edgar can I ask you something?"

Edgar said, "Yes Master Boromir."

Boromir said, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Edgar looked confused, "I am not sure what you mean?"

Boromir said, "What realm do you hail from? The Enchanted Forest?"

Edgar said, "No."

"Then where did you come from."

Edgar said, "I am from Middle Earth."

Edgar's response surprises Boromir, surely he would have definitely remembered Edgar from Middle Earth. Then again he didn't recognized the others when he first awoken.

Boromir asked, "Really? Than who are you?"

Edgar said, "The Master's servant."

Boromir frustrated asked, "I know you work for Frodo or Carl but what is your name?"

Edgar said, "I serve the Master and the precious…" Then guttered like as if Edgar was coughing, "Gollum, Gollum."

Boromir grabbed Edgar by the throat and violently threw them to the limo. Carl, who was seeing Boromir practically chocking Edgar to death, grabbed Boromir away from Edgar.

"Boromir, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Carl said as he was in front of Edgar to protect him.

"Doing away with that creature Gollum." Boromir angrily said, "Why is that mongrel working for you?!"

"That mongrel you speak of has done nothing to you, so why do you attack him?" Carl asked.

Boromir said, "That creature will do anything to get the ring."

Carl said, "You have no idea what the ring did to him. Gollum got me and my friend Sam to Mordor when The Curse came to Middle Earth."

"Frodo or Carl…" Boromir frustrated on whether to call his friend Frodo Baggins or Carl Lykos. Through it was a bit frustrating when he to call the others by their new names when he first awoken in Storybrooke.

"No Boromir…" Carl angrily said, "You need to listen to me. You are in a completely different world now and in this world you cannot attack anyone that was an enemy of ours. Did I make myself clear?"

Boromir realized that Frodo or Carl was right. He was in a new world, another world different than his own. And in this world there were rules that were different from Middle Earth.

Boromir said, "Yes Carl."

Carl said, "Good, now let all go in then."

As they went into the store, Edgar was standing near the door while Boromir noticed the different cosmetics products that were on the shelves. Boromir thought _"The women here must vain here as the noblewomen of Gondor."_ As he was looking around the store, Carl was greeted by a young woman wearing a red suit and had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey Carl." Said the woman.

"Good day Chloe. How have you been?" Carl said as he hugged the young woman.

"I've been great. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Chloe said.

"Oh I've been busy; in fact I want you to meet an old friend of mine." Carl turned to Boromir who was looking at the shelves. "Boromir come here I like you to meet my friend." Carl said.

Boromir walked to the counter towards Carl and his friend.

"Boromir this is my friend Chloe Westbrooke. Chloe this is my friend Boromir." Carl said.

"It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you Boromir. It's not everyday that you meet another person from Middle Earth." The woman called Chloe said.

"Tis a pleasure my lady." Boromir said to Chloe as he kissed her hand.

Chloe chuckled, "My Carl looks like your friend is a charmer."

Carl smiling said, "Well that he is. Now why don't we go to Grannies' Diner and grab some lunch."

"Yes I am starving." Said Chloe.

As they were about to leave, a familiar woman came into the store.

"So this is Boromir of Middle Earth." Said Regina Mills.

Carl and Chloe had this "Oh you got to be kidding me" look on their faces as Regina Mills entered the store. Carl felt a sense of unease as Regina Mills started to approach them, considering the fact that Carl never really trusted Regina for good reasons, and considering that Regina was responsible for The Curse and for taking Regina's job. For Carl to be in the same room as Regina was the not the best place for him to be.

"What do you want Regina?" Angrily Carl said.

Regina said, "Why Mr. Lykos is that anyway to treat an old friend. Besides I wanted to see your new pet."

Carl was furious, "MY WHAT?!"

Chloe said, "Regina what the hell do you want?"

Regina scoffed, "What does everyone assume that I want something. I just only wanted to see the newcomer." She turned to Boromir giving him a look that a predator would give its prey.

Boromir feeling frightened said, "Tis a pleasure to meet you lady Regina."

Regina said seductively, "Oh my you have manners at least."

Carl in an anger tone said, "Regina what do you want?"

Regina pretending to have a sad look said, "Why Carl I am hurt now. I thought we were friends."

"No offense Regina but 'friends' isn't on your vocabulary, considering you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself." Chloe said.

"I would say the same thing about you Westbrooke." Regina said as she coldly starred into Chloe's green eyes. "So don't lecture me about caring."

Carl got between Regina and Chloe, "Ladies please let's be civilized." Carl turned to Chloe, "Chloe can you and Edgar take Boromir outside while I talk to Regina alone."

"Likewise" Chloe said, "Come on Boromir let's wait outside."

Boromir asked, "Why?"

Chloe grabbed Boromir's arm, "Trust me my friend its best that we be outside."

Chloe, Edgar and Boromir left the shop leaving Regina and Carl alone.

"What is this?" A furious Carl asked."

Regina pretending to be innocent asked, "What's what?"

Carl said, "Don't play stupid with me woman, I know you all too well Regina Mills. Now what are you doing here?"

Regina said, "Well it's not everyday that a dead person is walking around."

"I am not sure what you mean?"

Regina said, "I think you do considering that there no magic that can bring back the dead."

"News flash Regina magic works very differently where I come from." Carl said.

Regina's fingers snapped, "Oh yeah that's right you're from Middle Earth. I keep forgetting that you're from another realm. Who were you in Middle Earth again Carl or is it Frodo?"

Carl said, "Regina I don't know what you're implying but I think this conversation is over as far as I am concerned."

"They're going to turn on you." Regina said as Carl was about to leave the shop.

Carl turned to Regina, "Excuse me?"

Regina said, "These people you call your "friends" they'll turn on you when they find out the truth about you."

"Really my friends will turn on me." Carl chuckled, "That's really bloody brilliant Regina coming from someone like you."

"Those people accused me of killing Dr. Harper without giving me a benefit of a doubt." Regina said, "Because I was the Evil Queen to them and always will be. You Carl Lykos…well Frodo Baggins, you are just like me, just black as night."

Carl looked at Regina straight into her eyes, "The main difference between you and me is that I am not the evil one here."

"We'll see, but remember this having a heart black as night will always win in the end." Regina said as she left the shop, leaving Carl feeling a sense of haunting words that left him shaken.

As Carl left the shop, he was greeted by Chloe, Boromir and Edgar who were waiting for him by the limo.

"Carl are you alright?" Asked a concerned Chloe.

Carl said, "I am fine Chloe really."

Boromir looked at Carl and asked, "So that was the one called Regina, the one who was responsible for casting The Curse?"

Chloe said, "The very same one."

Boromir felt anger, "If she the one who was responsible, then why is she walking around as a free man? Curse that witch I hope she burns in…"

Carl cut off Boromir, "Boromir calm down! Look my friend it is not wise to cross someone like Regina."

Boromir asked, "Why how terrible can lady Regina be?"

Chloe chuckled, "Oh Boromir, you have no idea how bad Regina can be."

Boromir asked, "How so?"

Carl said, "I'll put to you as this, the things that Regina has done would make Sauron look like a saint."

Chloe said, "Except the Curse she cast would give any witch or wizard a run for their money. Also not all witches are bad either."

Boromir asked, "How would you know?"

Chloe said, "Because I am a witch, well I used to be, it's a long story."

Carl said, "Trust me a really long one. Now let's get to Granny's Diner I am starving."

As Regina watch Chloe, Carl Boromir and Edgar from the distance she said to herself, "Darkness will always win Carl Lykos. It always will."

Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy and Regina was a little hard to write. Also in case anyone is confused about the whole magic cannot bring the dead thing. Well as Carl/Frodo points out Middle Earth magic is different from the magic of the Enchanted Forest, just to clear that over, and the conversation between Regina and Carl was inspired by a dream I had. I hoped you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five by Black Arrow

Carl, Chloe, Boromir, and Edgar were standing at the limo ready to go to lunch when they heard very loud engines. They all looked around to see what it was but could not see anything.

"What's that noise "Carl asked?

"Not sure but it sounds horrific" Boromir replied.

Down the road came three big black motorcycles. As they got closer Edgar freaked out and jump in the back seat putting his hands over his head and he got as low as he could. Dark clouds cover the sky. The air got colder and the winds picked up. As the bikers came into town Carl's shoulder start to hurt him from where he got stabbed by the morgul-blade by the Nazguls on Weathertop. They were so loud that everything started to vibrate and Carl, Boromir and Chloe had to cover there ears. As bikers pass by Carl got a good look at them. They had black sunglass, black pants, black leather hooded jackets, black boots and black gloves. The only skin that showed was a small amount of the face which was very pale. They rode towards the dinner.

Boromir looked at Carl and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yes but the wound I got on Weathertop is hurting. It has not hurt me since I encounter the Nazguls. Something is not right about thus guys." Carl Replied.

As the biker's rod up to the Dinner, Ruby saw them through the window and blotted out the back door. She came running towards Carl at full speed. Carl stops her as she passed.

"Ruby what's wrong?" Carl asked.

"Those men, the ones on the bikes something not right with them, they are evil I can sense it." Ruby said as she tried to catch her breath.

Ruby continued to run. Carl and his friends watch as she disappears into the woods. Carl knows that they must get going.

"Edgar we need to leave. Take Boromir and me home." Carl told Edgar.

"Chloe you must get somewhere safe and I call you when I can." Carl said hastily.

"Okay." Chloe said as she quickly ran to the store.

The bikers enter the dinner. Everyone stop and stared at them.

Graney said, "What can I get you gentlemen."

"We are looking for the Halfling called Fordo Baggins." Said one of the bikers in his deep echoic raspy voice.

"I don't know of anyone in town by that name and I'm not sure what a Halfling is but you might want to ask the Mayor he knows almost everyone in this town .Try checking his office in City Hall. It just down the road about four blocks" Said Granny with a smile.

The bikers just turn around and left. Granny stood there wondering where Ruby ran off to. The bikers speed off towards the mayor's office.

The whole drive home Carl was quite. Boromir was worry about him and Edger who was still freaking out.

"Oh no they're here they have come for my precious. We will not let them take it. We will take it back from the Master. Then it will be mine forever." Whispered Edgar.

When they got to the house Carl rushed inside and went upstairs. Boromir got out and grab Edgar by the arm.

"What did you say when you were in the car?" ask Boromir.

"Not much just that nothing must happen to the Master. Keep him safe." Replied Edgar.

"Safe from what?" Ask Boromir.

Edgar didn't answer him. Boromir release him and went in and then upstairs to find Carl. He looked in every room for Carl and finally found him in the one of the spear bedrooms just standing in the middle of the room in the dark. Then Boromir turned on the light.

"Carl what's wrong?" Boromir asked.

"The bikers they are the Nazguls." Carl said.

Boromir asked, "How do you know."

Carl said, "The only time my shoulder hurts is when they are around."

"I'm sure they will not know we are here. They don't even know who you are in this town." Boromir said.

Carl said, "You are right. They didn't even look at me."

Back in town at City Hall that night the bikers swarm the building and torn it apart. They went through everything. One of them found a filing cabinet with names, photos and addresses of everyone in town. As he went through each personal file he recognizes a couple of the faces from Middle-Earth. It came across Carl's and said "Fordo Baggins" then it gave a loud high pitch scream. All of them made haste out of the building and got on their bike and headed to Carl's house.

Boromir and Carl were upstairs when all of the sudden the power went out. Carl took out his cell phone and used it to find some flashlights. He went in to his room and went in a drawer and got one out. Carl pushed the button but it was dead. Boromir yelled for him "Carl where are you?" "I'm in my bed room." Carl replied. Carl also found some candles and matches in the drawer. Just then Boromir saw Carl walking out of his bedroom.

"What happen to the power? Did the magic run out?" Boromir asked.

"No, magic does not make the electricity work. It was just a power outage." Carl answered.

They both quite down when they heard glass breaking down stairs. Boromir and Carl didn't move or say a word because they heard loud footsteps and more things being destroyed. They both had this fear inside and knew they were in trouble. Carl looked at Boromir and started down the stairs when Boromir stop him.

"Where are you going?" Boromir inquired.

Carl said "I'm going to see who's is down there."

Carl crept down the stairs with candle. As he got to the bottom he looked in all directions but saw nothing. He stopped and saw the house was a mess, the windows and the front door were broken and the furniture was ripped up and toss around. Carl turned the corner and saw three of the bikers in the kitchen smashing everything. All he could see was three pale faces. Carl turned around to go back upstairs when three more bikers showed up. Carl was trapped and the other three came up behind him. All the bikers pulled out knifes ready to strike. All of the bikers said at ones "Give us what was taken. You cannot escape us Fordo Baggins.". Carl believed that this was the end for him when he heard a voice from the second floor "For Gondor and for the free people of Middle-Earth." Then Carl saw Boromir jump over the banister and fall on to two of the bikers. When Boromir got up Carl saw he had a wooded cane with him and started to block there strikes with it.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Carl asked.

"Not sure but it won't be easy" Boromir said.

Two more bikers came in through the door. Carl knows Boromir couldn't keep them all back. Then Carl saw something run in from outside and jump on one of the bikers. It was Sam as he was biting and scratching them. The bikers grab Sam and throw him off but he kept jumping back on them until one of the bikers took Sam and hurled him out one of the window. Carl kept dodging their strikes. Then one of the bikers started to struggle with someone. Carl took a better look and saw Edger. He jumped on one of the bikers back and tried to grab his knife.

"You will not harm the master or take my precious." Edgar yelled.

One of the other bikers ripped Edgar off the other and stabs him repeatedly with his knife. Then it drop Edgar and he landed on the floor with a thud. This gave Boromir a distraction. He grabs the candle from Carl and set one of the bikers a flame. It screamed and flapped about knocking in to a couple of the other bikers. The bikers ran around the room screaming and setting the place on fire. With more light Carl could see the huge pool of blood from Edgar's body.

"Let's go back up stairs. There is no way out down here." Boromir said.

The fire spread quickly and the engulfed bikers jumped out the windows. Boromir and Carl ran upstairs. Boromir pushed two more of them in to the fiery curtains setting the bikers a flame. It was getting hard to see and to breathe from all the smoke.

They got to the second floor and ran in to Boromir's room and he dropped the cane on the floor. They saw the last three bikers make their way up the stairs. Boromir looked around and saw the window. He took a chair and threw it into the window making the glass break.

"Carl we have to jump" Boromir said.

"We are too high. The fall could kill us." Carl told Boromir.

"They will kill us just like they did to Edgar. But the fall only might kill us." Boromir replied.

"Ok let's jump." Carl said reluctantly.

Boromir picked Carl up and took a couple steps back then ran and jumped. They landed roughly then rolled. As they slowly got up Boromir looked in the window and saw the biker's staring down at them. Carl and Boromir turned around and ran in to the woods. Boromir was holding his side as he tried to keep up with Carl. Carl look back at Boromir and saw him lagging behind.

"Are you ok?" Carl asked.

"No my side is hurting." Boromir said

Boromir kept going until he tripped and fell. Carl looked in the direction for where they came from and saw the three bikers fast approaching. Carl went over to Boromir but the bikers had caught up. They pulled out their knives and were ready to strike when a very bright white light showed up behind them. Carl and Boromir turn to see what was going on but only saw a silhouette of, what look like a boy with a staff. The bikes start to back up and get uneasy. From the light the person said with a loud booming voice **"Be gone foul creatures. You have no place in this world. Go back to your master."** With that the bikes turn and ran screaming. The light started to fade and the figure came up to Carl and Boromir. It was a boy bout ten years old and stood about four feet tall and he had a white staff that was about twice his sides.

"Fordo Baggins." the boy said in a small soft voice.

Carl asked "Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

The boy said "My name is Timmy but you once knew me as Gandalf the Gray."

**Note from Celticank: Okay I hope you love the chapter that my coauthor wrote and keep reviewing.**


	6. Chapter Six

Mary Margret, Ruby, David and Carl who was holding Sam were in the waiting room at the hospital as they looked at the boy Timmy who saved Boromir and Carl.

"So you're Gandalf the Grey?" Asked David.

Timmy said, "I once was known as Gandalf the Grey and then Gandalf the White, but here I am Timmy."

Carl said, "You can't be Gandalf."

Timmy said, "Why can't I be Gandalf?"

A confused Carl said, "I saw you fell to your death at the mines of Moria."

Timmy said, "True my friend I did fell and I nearly died when I battled the Belrog and came back. But believe me when I say this Frodo Baggins I am who I say I am and this is no trick."

Ruby asked "So why are you a little kid?"

"Well Lady Ruby that is one of the many mysteries is there? Probably because of the Curse though I must admit I didn't even expect to be in this form especially when I first awoken to find myself as a boy." Said Timmy.

Confusion came upon Mary Margret, "Wait a minute you had your memories the whole time?"

Timmy look at Mary Margret, "Of course as well as a few others I know, in fact you meet him one time Jefferson or the Mad Hatter, quite a charming fellow actually."

David said, "Hang on how come the Curse didn't take your memories?"

Timmy said, "Well that is the thousand dollar question now."

Carl handed Sam over to Ruby as he got up from the couch, picked up Timmy and hugged him.

Carl said, "Then it is really you Gandalf, I thought I would never see you again."

Timmy said, "Well you didn't think that I would really go away now would I."

"TIMMY!" Screamed Avery Green as he ran to the waiting room with worry on his face, along with Rex and three men and one woman, as Carl put Timmy down Avery quickly kneeled in front of Timmy.

"Timmy what the hell were you thinking facing the Nazguls of all things. Don't you know you could have been killed?" Avery hysterically said, "They're like totally evil and…" Timmy cut off Avery as Timmy's tiny hand slapped Avery face.

"Obviously you forgot that I am a wizard, and I am perfectly capable of protecting myself with the powers that I have." Timmy said.

The woman said, "Legolas means well Gandalf especially when you are now a child."

Timmy turned to the woman who had long brown curly hair and wearing a blue peasant blouse with a long brown skirt accompanied with a green crochet shawl with pink flowers over her shoulders, "I know Lady Arwen but I resent the accusation that I can't defend myself."

Avery who was rubbing his face said, "Kira I was just being concerned, considering that Gandalf is a kid and last time I checked he even vulnerable when he was old."

The older man with Auburn hair and wearing a dark blue business suit in a Scottish accent said, "Well for being a wise elf your certainly forgot your elven wisdom."

Avery looked at the older man with a "Hey" look on his face as he got up and sat on the couch.

Carl recognized the older man as Gimli. Carl's face was lightened with happiness.

"Gimli!" Carl said as he hugged him.

"Oh laddie bless you, I thought I never see you Frodo and my name is Reese Davidson." Said Gimli or Reese in this case.

The blond hair man wearing a brown leather jacket, a grey shirt and blue jeans said, "Hey are we going to be introduced or something?"

Carl was released from Reese's embrace and looked at the two men.

"Carl this is Eomer of Rohan, but in Storybrooke he is known as Brain Phillips." Rex said.

Carl then turned to other man who had black hair and was wearing black shirt and jeans.

"Who is this?" Carl asked.

The man said, "Back in Middle Earth I was known as Grima Wormtongue, but here I am Bernard John Grimm but call me B.J or Bernard."

Timmy said, "Didn't you work for Saruman sir Grimm."

B.J. said, "I did serve him, but after living in this town and with Brian I change a lot over the year."

Eomer or Brian said, "Believe me he defiantly changed, and by the way Gandalf how are you a child?"

Timmy said, "Well when I first woke up when the Curse came to this realm I tried using my magic to make myself older but…

David cut of Timmy, "You have your powers also?"

Timmy turned to David, "Of course I had my powers I am a Maiar."

David asked, "I though the Curse took away all the magic from magical beings?"

Timmy said, "Well David magic in Middle Earth is very different from the magic of your world, then again this is more to the Curse than it meets the eye."

A voice said, "Apparently that would be the case."

Timmy saw the young man and anger came over him, "Saruman."

Carl saw the young man and recognized him, "Fraser White."

The others turned to see not the elderly Saruman but a young man with black hair that was slicked back, wearing a white shirt and black pants holding a black jacket with his right hand over his shoulder, having a devilish smile that made him look like he knew something no one else didn't near the entrance of the waiting room.

Saruman or Fraser White looked at Timmy he chuckled, "So this curse turned you into a puny child Gandalf."

Timmy said, "True but I still have my memories and powers."

Fraser White said, "We'll see young one."

Carl asked, "What are you doing here?"

Fraser White turned to Carl and in a slight British accent said, "Well, I heard a very interesting rumor about one of your members coming back from the dead and I thought to see for it myself."

Fury came upon Timmy, "You shall leave Boromir alone."

Fraser looking at Timmy with his blue eyes said, "Was that a threat or an order Timmy?"

Then Fraser turned to Carl, "Also sorry about the Nazguls attacking your home."

David asked, "What do you know about them?"

Fraser said, "Oh nothing that I know of. I mean they never really go away, you know? Plus from what I heard they are looking for a certain someone." He turned to Carl.

Carl walked towards to Fraser in a face to face confrontation.

Carl asked, "Do you sent the Nazguls after me?"

Fraser said, "Don't answer the question that you already know the answer too. By the way how is Chloe doing?"

As Carl was about to punch Fraser, Rex grabbed his arm preventing Carl from punching him.

Fraser with a smirk on his face said, "Well I see that this conversation is over and by the way Carl you smell like ash."

When Fraser left the waiting room, Carl took out his cell phone.

David asked, "You okay?"

Carl turned to David, "Yes but I need to call Chloe to make sure she alright."

Avery said, "Who's Chloe?"

Ruby said, "Isn't she the owner of Theodora's?"

Carl said, "Yes she is and she a really good friend of mine."

Rex out of friendship patted Carl's back, "Don't worry my friend we will make sure that your friend is protected."

Carl said, "Thank you my friends I really appreciate it." As Carl left the waiting room, he dialed Chloe's number.

Chloe answered, "Hello?"

"Chloe it's me Carl are you alright?"

Chloe sounded relief said, "Carl yes I am fine, I am just a little shaken from those creepy bikers. Where are you now?"

"I am at the hospital."

Chloe gasped, "Oh my God! Are you alright…"

Carl cut Chloe off, "I am fine love but unfortunately my mansion got burned to the ground and Edgar is dead and Boromir is being examined by Dr. Whale."

"Edgar is dead?! What happened to Boromir? Is he alright?"

Carl asked, "Well Chloe those bikers that drove by your shop were the Nazguls. And to make this a long story short they broke into my house, killed Edgar and Boromir and I had jump out of the window and ran into the woods before Gandalf or Timmy drove them off."

Chloe sounded confused, "Wait Gandalf saved you guys?"

Carl said, "Yes."

Chloe said, "Listen Carl you can stay at my house and I am going to come over to the hospital and bring you some cloths. Okay?"

Carl said, "You don't have too."

Chloe chuckled, "Well I am going to because after everything you did for me, I want to help you and Boromir also is Sam okay?"

Carl smiled, "Sam is fine, he with the others in the waiting room."

"Good I see you in a few minutes. Okay."

Carl smiled, "Okay Chloe bye."

"And Carl thanks for everything I am really glad you're alright."

"Thank you Chloe."

Meanwhile Boromir was ironically back the hospital room where he dreadfully did not want to be there as he was being examined by Dr. Whale.

"Well Boromir lucky nothing is broken but only a fracture." Said Dr. Whale as he was examining Boromir's side.

"You say nothing is broken and yet you call it a fracture Dr. Whale?" Boromir confused asked, "What is a fracture?"

"As I said it is only a fracture, which means you only possibly sprained it, so you need to take it easy, don't go jumping out of windows." Said Dr. Whale.

Boromir chuckled, "I didn't have any other choice the Nazguls would have killed us as they did Edgar."

Dr. Whale who was examining Boromir said, "Still you're lucky to be…umm…alive considering?"

Boromir knew what Dr. Whale meant, for the fact that a few days ago Boromir was dead and now he was alive in a town with his friends, all because of a curse that was cast by Regina, stranded in a new world and now with Gandalf as a small child and the Nazguls on the loose, the situation was about to get complicated.

Boromir watched Dr. Whale write something in the medical file and then left the room. A few minutes later, Ruby who was holding Sam, David, Mary Margret, Avery, Rex, Kira, Timmy, Reese, Brain, and B.J. entered the room.

Avery hugged Boromir gently, "Oh Boromir thank God you're alright."

Boromir said as he was released from Avery's embrace, "I am alright, Dr. Whale said it was something called a fracture."

Reese whose face was pure happiness said, "Oh bless you lad! I can't believe me own eyes, you're really alive."

Boromir was overwhelmed by joy, "Gimli I am so glad to see you."

Then Boromir turned to Kira, "Lady Arwen it not every day to see the lovely elven maiden mortal but I am glad to see you."

Arwen or Kira said, "I am glad that you are alive and well Boromir of Gondor."

Boromir then saw Brain and B.J. standing at the entrance.

Boromir said, "Who are you two?"

Brain said, "Well I am Brain Philips, but back in Middle Earth I am Eomer of Rohan."

Boromir said, "I heard of you, you're an excellent horseman."

B.J. said, "You see when he racing them."

Boromir then turned to B.J., "Who are you pray tell?"

B.J. felt nervous said, "Well I am Bernard John Grimm, but you can call be B.J., however I was once known as Grima Wormtonge."

"The advisor to King Theoden?"

B.J. nervously chuckled said, "Sort of but it's a really long story. Maybe for another time."

Boromir looked around the room noticing that there were so few from Middle Earth and then he realized that someone was missing. Someone he had hoped to see, but was not there.

Boromir asked, "Where is my brother?"

Rex said, "Boromir I don't know how to put this but he not here."

Boromir was confused, "What do you mean 'he not here'? Where is he?"

Avery said, "Your brother isn't here at least not in Storybrooke."

Timmy said, "Boromir there might a possibility that your brother is still in Middle Earth. That is…"

Boromir felt upset said, "That is what Gandalf?"

Timmy said, "Well from I understand somehow only a few of us came but the rest were left behind in Middle Earth."

Boromir's eyes started to swell with tears. He thought,  _"No. Oh Eru no."_

David said, "Hang on we don't know how the Curse affected Middle Earth."

Brain who looked like he was about to cry said, "David is right we don't know if anyone dead or alive, or if Middle Earth is even there."

Boromir said, "You're saying no one knows what happened?"

Avery said, "Pretty much." Then Timmy hit Avery on the back of head with his staff, Avery yelped in pain.

Timmy said, "Fool of a Took."

Boromir buried his face in his hands of the thought that little brother Faramir may be gone forever and would never see him again. Boromir realized that fate was cruel, to be alive in another world and yet the one person that he loves his brother was not there, but still in Middle Earth that may not even be there. Boromir then started to cry at the thought that he may never see Faramir again. Everyone even Brain tried to comfort him but it was no avail, yet it was of no use Boromir as he cried very hard, even Dr. Whale who was standing at the entrance felt Boromir's pain.

Avery held Boromir's hand said, "Boromir it's going to be alright man…"

Boromir crying, "Faramir my little brother…Oh Eru why did this Curse bring me back, why couldn't I just stay dead?!"

David said, "Boromir no matter what happens you have family and friends here."

Ruby handed Sam over to Boromir, the minute Boromir held Sam, the cat started to lick his face as everyone in the room started to awe.

Boromir despite all the tears started to laugh, "Well Sam you obviously know how to comfort people."

Avery rubbing Sam's back said, "Well animals can bring comfort."

"Where is Carl?"

Mary Margret said, "He changing into some cloths that Chloe brought him."

"Thank God I got a nice shower after the night I had." Carl said to himself after using the private showers in the locker room of the hospital. Carl looked into the bag that Chloe brought him and found a black tank and black sweat pants with a black hoodie. As he was squeezing the water out of his long brown hair and dried himself he got dressed into the cloths.

As he was getting himself dressed the room started to feel warm, like a boiler room, Carl sensed something was not right in the room.

Then a voice said, "Frodo."

Carl looked around, there was no one there. He shrugs it off as his imagination and grabbed the brush and hair dryer out of the bag and went to one of the bathrooms which was near the showers which had a mirror.

When Carl started to dry his long hair, he started to feel dizzy. He thought to himself as he placed his hands on sink to keep balance, "I guess all that excitement got to me." He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and put his head down.

Then he heard the same voice saying, "Frodo, let me out."

Carl opened his eyes and looked up at the mirror. Instead of Carl's reflection he saw a man or at least a figure of a man but was more of a shadow that was giving the room a dreading presence and felt heat emitting from the man in the mirror.

"Who are you?" Carl asked.

The man in the mirror said, "I am you…well part of you."

Carl was confused, "I don't understand?"

"I think you do."

"Seriously I don't know what are you or what you want with me."

"Oh on the contrary my friend, we have unfinished business Frodo." The man said.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Carl asked.

The shadow man started to come out of the mirror, the lights started to flicker, and the room became increasingly warm. Carl felt nothing but helplessness and weak as the shadow man was coming towards him.

Carl suddenly screamed, "No! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Carl with all of his strength ran out of the locker room as fast as he could ran out of the room and into the hallway bumping into Chloe, nearly knocking the both of them down.

Chloe who looked at Carl said, "What is wrong Carl?"

Carl in a panic voice said, "Someone is in the locker room."

Chloe then dropped her purse and created a fireball out of her left hand, and started to proceed into the locker room leaving Carl alone in the hallway. A few minutes later she comes out of the locker room and the fireball disappeared from her hand.

Chloe said, "There no one in there Carl."

Chloe then noticed Carl was shacking and his face was pale like he had just seen a ghost and he then started to cry. Chloe pulled Carl closer to her and held him.

"Shh its okay Carl I am right here." Chloe said as held Carl in her arms.

"What's going on?" Emma Swan asked.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven by Celticank**

"What's going on?" Emma Swan asked.

Carl held by Chloe said, "There was someone in the locker room."

Emma asked, "Who?"

Carl said, "It looked a man but he was a shadow and…"

Emma cutting off Carl, "Wait a minute there was a Shadow Man?"

Carl frightened said, "Yes Emma it was a Shadow Man, he said, 'we had unfinished business Frodo.' At first I couldn't move because I was feeling weaker, as he was coming towards me and I managed to get away. I nearly knocked both me and Chloe down."

Chloe said, "He said there was someone in the locker room so I went in there and there was no one. When I came out here Carl was a wreck."

Emma feeling suspicious said, "So there was this 'Shadow Man' who had unfinished business with Carl and was in the locker room and you went in there miss…"

Chloe said, "Chloe Westbrooke, and yes like I said there was no one there."

Emma said, "If there was a Shadow Man how can you defined yourself?"

Chloe who was not amused said, "Well miss Swan I'll have you know I am a witch and I can protect myself."

Emma suspicious said, "Really?"

Chloe said, "Yes really." A fireball emitted from her left hand.

Emma who was trying not to look surprised said, "Okay you're a witch."

Chloe concentrated as the fireball in her left hand vanished, Emma turned to Carl, "So Carl do you know who this Shadow Man is?"

Carl said, "No I don't know who he is."

Emma who had this suspicious look on her face said, "Then let go back into the locker room and show me where you saw this Shadow Man."

Carl nodded a yes and led Chloe and Emma into the locker room. When Carl led them into the locker room, were Emma saw the bag of cloths. As they went into the bathroom Emma, Carl and Chloe saw that the mirror was covered in black smoke like a fire had occurred, and was cracked like it was broken, the three of them stood in confusion, suspicion and awe.

Chloe asked, "Why does that mirror look like it's been in a fire?"

Emma said, "That is a good question." She turned to Carl, "So this is where you saw the Shadow Man?"

Carl said, "Yes miss Swan this is where I saw him."

Emma moved closer to the mirror and examined it. Emma felt that Carl knew more than he telling ever since she met him the night that Boromir was found. Emma examined the crack in the mirror,  _"It looks like someone broke it with their fists."_ She thought to herself, as she looked at the black smoke, Emma felt there was something dark about this smoke, like as if it was evil emitting from it.

David then entered, "Hey Emma, Boromir is about to be released…" David was shocked when he saw the current state of the bathroom mirror, "What the hell happened?" David asked.

A suspicious Emma turned to David, "Well a Shadow Man attacked Carl."

"What!?" A concerned David turned to Carl, "Are you alright?"

Carl said, "I am fine David, thank you."

David said, "Do you know who the Shadow Man is?"

Carl a bit worried said, "Honestly I don't know, but whoever he is he knows me."

David said, "Right well maybe Timmy would know."

Emma asked, "Whose Timmy?"

Carl said, "Gandalf."

Emma's face expressed shock, "Wait Gandalf the Wizard is here?"

"Indeed Ms. Swan I am." Timmy said as entered the bathroom.

Emma's face had this 'what the hell' look, "Hold on your Gandalf?"

Timmy as he entered said, "Indeed savior I am Gandalf."

Emma shocked said, "But you're a kid! Your Henry's age!"

Timmy felt annoyed, "Yes Emma I know that. Honestly thank you for stating the obvious."

Emma hesitating said, "No offense but last time I checked you were supposed to be old. How are you a ten year old boy?"

Timmy said, "Well Emma, when I woke up after the curse came here, I found myself as a boy, and my powers couldn't change me to another form. So I watched and waited till you broke the curse."

Emma confused said, "Hold on so you had your memories and powers the whole time?"

Timmy said, "Of course."

"I thought the curse took all the magic away? Plus why didn't you try to break the curse yourself?" Emma said.

Timmy said, "Breaking the curse was your destiny Emma, not mine."

Timmy then saw the broken mirror, "What happened to that mirror?"

Emma, "Well Timmy your friend Carl was attacked and…"

Timmy cut of Emma, "Wait a minute Frodo was attacked?"

Timmy turned to Carl, "I am okay Gandalf." Carl said.

Timmy said, "Who attacked you?"

Carl said, "I saw what looked like a Shadow Man."

Timmy looked tense, "A Shadow Man?"

Carl said, "Yes."

Timmy turned to Emma, "Can I take a closer look?"

Emma was about to say no, but David gave this 'let him' look on his face.

Emma with a 'you got to be kidding me' look said, "Okay sure what not." As Timmy walked closer to the mirror, she sarcastically muttered to herself, "Great first Carl get attack now I have this."

When Timmy examined the smoke that covered the mirror, he used the sink to lift himself up to the mirror. He left his tiny hand carefully not to touch it, he closed his eyes. Timmy felt a strong, a very strong dark power that vibrated through his tiny body. Emma, David, Chloe and Carl watched as Timmy started to violently shake causing him to fall onto the floor.

"TIMMY!" They all screamed as they quickly gathered around the small boy.

Carl was terrified, "Gandalf are you alright?"

Timmy weakly said, "I am alright. I guess that was little too strong for me to handle."

Emma scoffed said, "That's an understatement."

David helped Timmy off the floor onto his feet, "Well kid nothing broken."

Emma got up from the floor, "So did you see anything?"

Timmy said, "I felt such a strong dark power that I haven't felt since…"

Emma curious said, "Since what?"

Timmy then said, "Nothing."

Emma frustrated said, "No I want to know what you mean since…"

David cut off Emma, "You guys let's not keep Boromir waiting any longer alright."

Meanwhile back in the hospital waiting room, Boromir was sitting in a wheel, waiting for Dr. Whale to finish the discharge papers.

Ruby who was holding Sam, patted Boromir's shoulder, "Everything will be alright Boromir."

Boromir felt more depressed than he had ever felt about losing his brother and his home, despite the efforts of the others try to comfort him, Boromir was overwhelmed with sadness. Dr. Whale then came out with discharge papers alongside Carl, Chloe, Emma, David, and Timmy.

Dr. Whale said, "Okay Mr. Lykos Boromir is ready to go."

Carl said, "Thank you Dr. Whale."

Dr. Whale who noticed Boromir depressed said, "Um may I talk to Boromir alone for a moment Mr. Lykos?"

Carl said, "Sure, Chloe and me will get the car, while Emma can take Boromir."

Dr. Whale said as he was shaking Carl's hand, "Thank you."

"Boromir, Chloe and I will be right back." Carl said.

As Carl and the others aside from Emma left the waiting room, Dr. Whale handed Boromir a card.

Boromir asked, "What is this?"

Dr. Whale said, "My number in case you want to talk."

Boromir looked at the card; it had Dr. Whale's office number and another number that was written.

Boromir confused asked, "Why?"

Dr. Whale said, "Because I know what it is like to lose a brother and a home."

Boromir looked at the sadness in Dr. Whale's eyes, did he too lost someone close to him just like he did? How would he know about the pain that Boromir was feeling right now?

Dr. Whale said, "I also know what it's like to be in a new world you don't understand except you at least have people that you know from your world."

Boromir said, "Thank you Dr. Whale."

Dr. Whale said, "Call me Victor."

Boromir chuckled and a smile emerged, "Thank you Victor."

Carl then came back, "Alright let's hit the road."

Emma said, "Come one Boromir let's get you to the car." Turned to Dr. Whale, "Have a good day Dr. Whale."

Dr. Whale smiled, "You too Sheriff."

Emma pushed the Boromir out of the waiting room, to the front of the hospital entrance where all the doors of the green car were opened as he was leaving the hospital again and heading to another home.

Meanwhile, Fraser White entered into the door that led to the psychiatric ward in the back of the hospital. He went up to the female receptionist at the front desk.

The receptionist said, "Good day Mr. White how are you?"

Fraser said, "Oh I am good today. I came to pay a visit to an old friend."

The receptionist said, "The door is right over there."

Fraser nodded as he went through the door, as he descended down the dark stairs of the psychiatric ward he saw the different doors with the names of those who been put there by the former Mayor of Storybrooke Regina. But there one room that he was interested in, which did not have a name. He went to the door and opened the slot.

A young man's voice said, "Go away."

Fraser talking through the slot said, "Now is that anyway to say to an old friend."

The young man said, "Some friend you are."

Fraser said, "Feeling is mutual."

The young man said, "What do you want now?"

"Nothing that wouldn't concern you except well Frodo of course but since you not interested..." Fraser said as he was about to leave.

A worried voice emitted from the door said, "Wait what about Frodo?"

Fraser smiled and said, "Well let's just say things are about to change in Storybrooke."

The young man said, "I don't understand."

Fraser said, "You will."

Fraser then left the psychiatric ward as he thought to himself,  _"Pretty soon everyone will know."_

**Sorry I took long to update but I was busy, also here a list of the characters and their Storybrooke counterparts, except for Boromir just to clear up any confusion.**

**Legolas Greenleaf- Avery Green**

**Aragorn-Rex Strider**

**Frodo Baggins- Carl Lykos**

**Gollum (deceased) - Edgar**

**Arwen- Kira Estella Hope**

**Grima Wormtongue- Bernard John 'BJ' Grimm**

**Eomer- Brain Phillips**

**Gimli- Reese Davidson**

**Saruman- Fraser White**

**Tauriel- Diana Brown (Will appear in the next chapter)**

**Gandalf-Timmy**


	8. Chapter Eight

****

**Chapter Eight by Celticank**

"Boromir please hold still while I cut your hair." Chloe said as she held a pair of scissors in her hand.

Boromir feeling nervous asked, "Are you sure it's really necessary?"

Chloe said, "Of course it's necessary, you look like a bum. Plus you'll look better much afterwards. Also you need to shave your beard."

Boromir asked, "Why?"

"Trust me you'll feel better once I get through with you." Chloe said.

Boromir felt very nervous as he was sitting in front of the mirror in Chloe's Victorian style mansion, in the room that Chloe referred as the powder room. Boromir closed his eyes as his hair felt the scissors snapping of his light brown locks one by one. No doubt for Chloe that she was getting the fun out of this, stripping Boromir of his long locks, and then Chloe stopped.

Boromir then heard a buzzing sound and felt alarmed as he quickly jumped out of the chair.

Chloe grabbed Boromir's arm, "Hold on where are you're going?"

Boromir looked at a strange device that had little blades in Chloe's hand, "What magic is that?"

Chloe said, "It's not magic it's an electric razor, it used for shaving beards. Don't worry Boromir I assure you that it's safe to use, so sit back down and I'll finish your makeover."

Chloe then turned the chair away from the mirror and Boromir sat down on the chair, Boromir closed his eyes as he felt the razors shave his beard off. Then Chloe turned the razor off and put on the counter.

Chloe with a smirk said, "Open your eyes Boromir."

When Boromir opened his eyes, he turned to face the mirror, a feeling of shock ran through his body as he saw that his hair was very short and he had a clean shave, he look very weird despite Chloe's assurance that it's a 'modern' look. Then Carl came in following by Sam the cat.

Carl astounded said, "Oh my God Boromir you look weird."

Sam meowed in agreement. Boromir chuckled at the cat as Sam jumped onto the chair and purred when Boromir petted the cat causing Sam to lick his hand, Carl and Chloe awed at Sam gesture of kindness.

Then Carl's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Hello." Carl said. Boromir looked at Carl talking on the phone very curiously. He thought,  _"What an interesting device this cellphone."_

Chloe turned to Boromir, "Hey Boromir why don't Carl and I take you out to lunch at Granny's Dinner."

"You found it!" Carl said smiling being filled with joy as noticed by Boromir, Chloe and Sam, "Yes I'll come by today, thank you very much."

Chloe curiously asked, "What was that about?"

Carl said, "It was the Fire Department, they were searching my mansion and found my safe among the ruins."

Chloe smiled, "That's great Carl."

Boromir asked, "What is a safe?"

Carl turned to Boromir and said, "A safe is a box that you put your special values in so that no one would try to steal it."

Boromir said, "Oh so it's a small treasury box."

Carl had this "I do I best explain this" look on his face, "Similar to a treasury box, except it's a bit complex."

Boromir asked, "Why would a hobbit like you need a safe?"

Carl said, "Will I keep a lot of dear items from home, especially…"

Boromir asked, "Especially what?"

Carl then hesitated to say whatever he was going to say and then said, "You know what why don't you and Chloe go to Granny's Diner and I meet up with you later on."

Chloe arms crossed said, "You know that's not a bad idea, I'll go get dressed." Chloe then left the room.

Carl said, "Boromir I laid out some cloths that Chloe left for you to wear today."

Carl led Boromir to his room and saw a pair of jeans, a jean jacket, and a red T-shirt that had golden letters that said Dharma Initiative. Carl noticed that Boromir was observing the cloths.

Carl asked, "Is everything alright Boromir?"

Boromir said, "Nothing Frodo, I mean Carl. Sorry I am still trying to get to call you by your new name."

Carl understood what Boromir meant, he can't imagine on what Boromir had went through, but the only thing Carl could to do is help Boromir out the best he can in adjusting to living in Storybrooke.

Carl patted Boromir's right shoulder, "It's alright Boromir I understand that this…all of this must be very strange, but it will get better don't worry I had twenty eight years to adjust."

Boromir chuckled, "Well my friend I guess I can try."

Carl smiled, "I know but it will be alright."

"Okay I am ready." Chloe said, Carl turned to see Chloe wearing a sky blue silk tank top with a green sweater with roses on it and a pair of black skinny jeans with a black platform shoes with a pink headband on her brown hair, and wearing a green diamond lizard pendant with a silver chain and diamond stud earrings.

Boromir said, "You look lovely this day milady."

Chloe said, "Thank you Boromir." Then turned her eyes to Carl, "Will Carl what do you think?"

Boromir noticed that Carl was blushing, Carl said, "You absolutely amazing Chloe. I'll get Boromir ready to go in five minutes."

Chloe smiled, "Okay I'll wait downstairs." Chloe then left the room and went downstairs.

Carl then pulled himself together even though he was still red all over, and helped Boromir into his cloths. After Boromir got dressed Carl lead Boromir downstairs to the main hall where Chloe was waiting and Sam was in the entrance of the living room sitting.

Chloe grabbed her black leather purse and her keys, "Alright Carl, we will see you later."

Carl waved, "Okays guys see you later."

Chloe and Boromir left the mansion leaving Carl and Sam alone. A meow emitted from Sam as Carl turned to the cat.

Carl said to the cat, "Okay Sam let's get you outside."

As Carl started to approach Sam, the cat started to growl and hiss as claws retracted and exposing his fangs at Carl as if he was predator.

Carl scoffed and had the 'what the hell' look on his face, "Sam what's wrong with you. It's me Carl." Confusion came upon Carl he thought to himself,  _"What is up with the cat today?"_

As Carl was trying to get closer to Sam, the more hostile the cat had got, acting as if Carl was a complete stranger to him.

Carl firmly said, "Bloody hell Sam calm down." When Carl put his right hand out the cat violently clawed Carl's hand leaving scratches and causing Carl to yelp in pain.

"Bad Sam!" Carl scolding the cat. He went upstairs to the one of the bathrooms that was connected to his room. He found a box of band aids and looked at the scratches on his right hand, he thought,  _"It doesn't look that bad."_  He took out a large band aid and places it on his hand. Carl then got dressed in a red shirt with a black suit, and put his long hair in a partial braid, and started to head out to the door. As he was about to leave he turned to a hostile Sam, and he opened the front door.

Carl said to the cat, "Do you want to be outside today or not?"

Sam gave Carl a dirty look as he straddled out to the garden, Carl thought to himself,  _"That cat is weird."_  He then left the mansion and got into a red convertible and drove away.

Meanwhile Boromir and Chloe were at Granny's Dinner, looking at the menus, deciding on what to order.

"There are so many choices that I am not sure what to make of this." Boromir said looking at the menu.

Chloe said, "Well I would recommend the Granny's special which a burger that has scrambled eggs with melting cheddar cheese, bacon, lettuce and pickles."

Boromir as he put his menu down said, "I guess I'll try the Granny's special."

"Hey guys." Said Ruby as she walked up to the table and got out her notepad and pen, "Are you ready to order?"

Chloe smiled said, "Yes we'll have two Granny's specials, two cokes and two side orders of fries."

"Okay, your order will be ready in five minutes." Ruby said, as she took down the orders and left to the kitchen.

Boromir asked, "Lady Chloe can I ask you a question?"

Chloe said, "Sure ask away."

Boromir curiously asked, "Are you and Frodo betrothed?"

Chloe was confused, "No Carl and I are not engaged if that what you're asking?"

Boromir said, "Frodo…I mean Carl seems very fond of you."

Chloe said, "Well he been my best friend in Storybrooke ever since The Curse was active."

Boromir became intrigued, "Really?"

Chloe said, "Yes Carl really a nice guy" Then Ruby brought the food to their table.

Ruby as she handed the food said, "Here are you're Granny's specials and cokes. Now if you guys need anything call me."

Chloe said, "Thank you Ruby."

Boromir observed the Granny's special burger; it had scrambled eggs with melted cheese, bacon, lettuce and pickles with the buns on the top and bottom with strange finger foods called French Fries.

Chloe who was munching on her burger said, "Go ahead, it won't bite."

Boromir taking Chloe's advice pick up the burger and bitten into it. Chloe noticed Boromir's face look like he was going to throw up.

Chloe asked, "Are you okay Boromir?"

Boromir with a shock look on his face said, "This is the most delicious food!"

Chloe was stunned as Boromir was devouring the burger like a tiger devouring its prey. Chloe then said, "You may want to wash it down with your drink."

Boromir grabbed the glass and swig it down like he was in a bar, till there was not a drop left.

Boromir said, "This drink I like it, what kind of ale is it?"

Chloe said, "It's not ale it called a coke, a non-alcoholic beverage."

Boromir then threw the glass onto the floor screaming, "ANOTHER!" Causing the glass to shatter startling Chloe and few other people, and causing Granny to give him a 'what is wrong with him' look, and called Ruby.

Chloe the said, "Sorry Granny, it was just an accident." She then picked up the broken pieces of the glass and placed them in a napkin and then returned to her seat.

Chloe looked at Boromir with a 'what the hell' face and said, "What was that?"

Boromir confused said, "I said I like it and I wanted another."

Chloe said, "You could have asked."

Boromir said, "I just did."

Chloe frustrated said, "I mean respectfully."

Boromir said, "I mean no respect."

Then Ruby came to the table, "Is everything alright?"

Chloe turned to Ruby smiling said, "We need another glass because the other one accidently fell please."

Ruby smiled said, "Okay I'll be right back."

Chloe said, "Also can you bring a pitcher of choke please?"

Ruby smiling said, "Sure."

Ruby then went into the kitchen, and few minutes later came back with a glass of choke and a pitcher to the table.

Ruby said to Boromir as she was seating down the glass and the pitcher, "Here you go Boromir."

Chloe said, "Boromir what do you say?"

Boromir felt awkward said, "Thank you Ruby."

Ruby said, "Your welcome."

As Ruby went to tend other customers, Chloe was giving Boromir a scowling look.

Chloe said, "Looks like Carl and I are going to teach you some etiquette."

Boromir confused asked, "Etiquette?"

Chloe said, "We are going to teach you manners. I understand you're from another world and all that, but we live here and if you going to live here, you need to understand how things are here. Okay? So no going around breaking stuff."

Boromir said, "I am sorry if I offended you Lady Chloe."

Chloe said, "It's okay I understand so let finish our lunch alright."

"Boromir!" Boromir turned to see Avery who was wearing a black hoddie and brown sweat pants entering Granny's Dinner with a young woman that had wild red curly hair with a dark green bow, wearing a dark green dress that was down to her knees, black tights and black shoes with a dark green sweater that made her look a little gothic.

Chloe said, "Hey Avery what's up?"

Avery said, "Nothing much, just me and my sister grabbing some food before we get back to class."

Avery then looked at Boromir and was baffled, "Dude did you shave and get a haircut?"

Chloe smiling said, "Yes he did with complementary done by me!"

Avery said, "Well he actually looks much better."

Chloe said, "That what I been telling him."

Boromir stared at the young woman and changed the subject.

Boromir asked, "You have a sister?"

"Well Boromir this is my sister Diana Brown. Diana this is my friend Boromir, he from our world." Avery said as he turned to the woman named Diana.

Boromir looked at Diana, "You're from Middle Earth? Last time I checked I don't recall Legolas having a sister."

Diana said, "My name in Middle Earth was Tauriel. Avery's Dad took me in when my parents were killed by orcs."

Chloe said, "That sucks."

Diana said, "Tell me about it." Then turned to Boromir, "Avery told me much about you Boromir, I hope I get to know you."

Curiously Boromir asked, "So are there more people from our world?"

Diana and Avery looked at each other and then turned back to Boromir.

Avery said, "Well yes and no." Avery hesitated, "Aside from our friends, some members of our army came with us."

Boromir said, "That's all?"

Diana said, "Pretty much."

Chloe who munched on a fry said, "Well that's at least a good sign right? I mean at least an army came with you guys."

Boromir asked, "Is there a way to get back home?"

Chloe said, "Actually there is. Some guys are growing magic beans that can take you guys back home right?"

Boromir face started to light up, "So we can go home?"

Avery said, "That is a definite possibility."

Diana then got concerned, "But didn't Timmy say…" Avery covered his hand over her mouth and gave her a look like they were hiding something.

Boromir asked, "Timmy say what? What does Gandalf have to do with going home?"

Avery turned to Boromir said, "You know why don't you and Chloe finish your lunches and will see you guys later on. Okay?"

Chloe said, "Sure we'll see you guys later okay."

Avery smiled as he dragged Diana to the counter where Granny was taking their order.

Chloe said, "Well that was exciting wasn't it?"

Boromir said, "I would guess milady."

Meanwhile, Carl was about entering the Storybrooke Fire Department where he noticed Emma Swan was meeting him much to his surprise.

Carl surprised asked, "Emma what are you doing here?"

Emma said, "Well Carl I am here to let you know that those black bickers that attacked you guys the other day weren't found at the scene."

Carl said, "I doubt that they would have been."

Emma looking like she was confrontational said, "Really? Or did you want them not to be found."

Carl felt offensive, "Miss Swan I do not appreciate what you're implying."

Emma said, "Really, then why don't you enlighten me on who those bickers where."

Carl took a deep breath and then said, "Those bickers that attacked me and Boromir were the Nazguls."

Emma then realized something, "Wait the Nazguls? Are they those creepy black riders that were obsessed with that ring of power or something?"

Carl looked at Emma like 'are you serious' look said, "Yes that was them, in fact not only my shoulder was hurting, Ruby saw them."

Emma asked, "Ruby saw them?"

Carl said, "Yes when Chloe, Edgar, Boromir and I were ready to go to lunch, as we heard the bickers, she was running like hell towards me saying those bickers were evil."

Emma said, "I'll asked Ruby but in the meantime why don't we look into that safe of yours."

Carl said, "Well I am happy to meet that obligation Miss Swan. In fact it's in the main room."

"Good then let's go." Emma Swan said as they were entering the Fire Department.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine by Black Arrow**

**Celticank's Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that are mine and my coauthors' characters and this story has nothing to do with Strong Intentions. Also this chapter was written by my coauthor.**

Carl and Emma came back into Granny's to see how Boromir and Chloe where doing. Emma saw that they were at the register paying. Emma also saw that Avery and Diana were behind them in line.

"You guy ready?" Emma asked.

"Yep" Chloe said.

"Where are you guys going next?" asked Avery.

Chloe turned around and said "back to my place."

"Could we tag along? We don't have anything to do today and I won't mine being with people I know." said Avery

"Sure it will be nice to have visitors." Chloe said.

Before they left Emma notice a lot of teenagers outside. They were on both sides of the streets and look like they were up to no good. A bunch of them had leather jackets on. Some of them had leather pants with chins coming off them. Most of them had noses rings and no hair on their heads. The other had graphic T's and Mo hawks. All of them were kind of hutch over and walked with a limp and they took wide steps.

"Is there school today?" asked Diana

Emma said "Yah."

"Then why are there so many teens outside?" asked Diana.

Emma said, "Not sure, let's find out."

Emma, Chloe, Avery, Diana, Carl and Boromir went outside to three of the teens standing by the library. The other teens looked in their detection and started to walk over to them. Emma and the rest of the group did not notice the other teens coming towards them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Emma asked.

"What's that?" One of the teens said.

"Very funny, I know that you're skipping today. Give me you parents number." Emma said.

"What are parents?" The other teen said.

"We only have our master." The first teen said.

"What do you mean? " Emma asked.

"Something is not right about them." Avery remarked.

At that moment when Boromir and Carl had notice the other teens had surrounded them. They saw that all of the teens have knifes in their hands. Emma went to pull out her gun when three of the teens got hit by lighting and a big black bear knocked five more down. The bear grab one of the teens by the throat and bit down. The black blood poured from the wound as the bear held the teen down and ripped out a piece of his neck. Then Avery and the rest of the group saw a man with a sword and a staff run in and start hacking away at the teens. The man slash one in the chest then spun around and stabs other in the stomach. He pointed his staff at another and set the teen a flame. The bear kept kill the teens one after another. The men in the group join in and grab the knifes from the teens hand and started to fight back. The man held his staff high in the air and a beam of white light came down from the sky and killed another. The blood was everywhere. The bear ran after one and drag it blood soaked body back. The numbers of the teens were few and the last of them ran but the bear ran after them and drag them back leaving a blood trail. The man shook his staff and the ground beneath one of the teen's feet crack and roots came up and held the teen where he stood. After the fight, Emma and the rest of the group got a good look at the man with the staff, his outfit was a forest green color from head to toe. He had a hooded cape on with the hood over his head so you could not see what his hair color was or his facial features looked like. Emma pulled her gun and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

The man quickly raised his staff in a diagonal direction from left to right and her gun flew out of her hand landing across the street somewhere.

"Lady Emma you do not need to fear me. I am your ally in this war." said the man with a deep voice.

"What about the bear?" Carl asked.

"He is my friend and ally." Said the man

"Why did you kill them? They were only teenagers." yelled Emma.

The man bent down to one of the dead pulled back leather jacket and took a pin from its shirt. Then he showed it to the group and said "They were Orcs." The pin was the symbol of sauron. Emma and the rest of them got this worried look on their faces.

"Who are you and how did you know that?" Boromir asked.

"Not here we will talk at my camp it is safe there."

"What do you mean safe?" Carl asked.

"You don't know who or what is listening. Follow me it not to far. " Said the man.

The group followed the man out of town and into the woods. The bear walked right beside the man. They walk about thirty minutes when Diana asked "How much farther is it?" "we will be there in just a couple minutes." The man said. All of a sudden the man and the bear stopped and ran back the way they came. The group then heard screaming and what looked like lighting. About ten minutes later they came back.

"We were being followed." The man said.

"Are they any more tracking us?" Carl asked?

"None we could see." The man said.

About fifteen minutes later they came to a bunch of trees with a rock wall behind them. Three of the trees were in a straight line.

"We're here." The man said.

Carl looked around and said "This does not look very safe. Someone could still see us."

"We have not got inside yet." The man said.

"I don't see a door." Emma said.

"It's right in front of us." The man said as he pointed to the center tree with his staff.

"I don't think we will all fit inside that tree." Diana said.

The man went over to the tree and pulled it aside. It was a tapestry made to look like a tree. Everyone gather inside.

"It's bigger on the inside." Emma said.

As Emma and the other entered the man's place was big. It had a hall when you entered and a wide roundish room just beyond that. The roundish room had a smaller room to the right and hall ways to the left. The whole place was carved in to the rocks. The man had a fire going in the roundish room it also had a small hole at the roof so that the smoke could go out. The bear went over to one of the corners in the smaller room were there was blankets setup for him and it want to sleep.

"What is the door made out of?" Avery asked?

"Animal hides. About a hundred feet tall and four feet wide. Then disguise it to look like a tree." The man said.

"That must took you a while to make and a lot of game to kill." Boromir said.

"Cuddles and I had to eat." The man said

"Who's cuddles and how did you get it up there? Chloe asked.

"Cuddles is my bear and I climb up the trees to fasten the branches." The man said

"Everyone come gather around the fire and I will tell you who I am." The man said.

"My name is Goron and I'm a solider of Middle-Earth. I'm an elf and my class is a Lore-Master; I'm a keeper of animals and a master of nature's fury." Goron said.

"Then you're like Gandalf." Emma said.

"Not at all, yes we have similar abilities but he is far more powerful than me. He could strike me down in two blows if he wanted to." Said Goron

"There's no mention of your class in any records." Boromir said.

"There not supposed to be. Our class was a secret. We are few and if the enemy knew about us they would kill everyone to get us. You saw what I could do; if the enemy turned us to fight for them the free people would not have a chance." Goron explained.

"How many of your class are there?" Carl asked.

"When our class first came to be we were few but through the ages we have grown. I'm not sure how many, at least in the hundreds." Goron said.

"How did you get here?" Chiloe asked.

"I will start my tale at the last day of the Siege of Barad-dûr. The year was 3441 of the second age, we have been fighting for seven years. It was hot and our army was exhausted. The place smelled from the rotting bodies. I was killing Orc after Orc and Cuddles was helping other soldiers. Sometimes he would drag the wounded back to me so I could heal them. As I was casting one of my spells I notice a tall figure fair away from me. I looked closer and notice it was Sauron and he was headed towards Elendil and Gil-galad. When he got to Gil-galad Sauron picked him up into the air and threw him against the rocky plateau of Mount Doom. I saw through the theater of war, Gil-galad was lying on the ground but I could not see him moving. Sauron kept moving towards Elendil. I tried to find a clear path but the battlefield was so congested that I knew I would not make it to him in time. I watched as Sauron got closer and closer, as he walked he swung his mace and got rid of anyone that got in his way even his own men. I kept fighting but looked up frequently to see where he was at. An Orc grab my arm and bit me so I swung him around to anther Orc and stab both with one strike through the belly. I looked back up and saw Sauron was in front of Elendil. He swung his mace and Elendil went flying in to a cliff. His sword Narsil broke when Sauron hit him. Isildur ran over to his father and held his lifeless body in his arms. Sauron approach Isildur, so he took up the hilt of Narsil and cut the one ring from Sauron hand. I saw a bright light come from Sauron then erupt sending out a huge energy wave that knocked everyone on the battlefield down. After Sauron defeat we kept fighting the rest of the Orcs, they were in disarray. I heard a loud boom and I saw the tower of Barad-dûr collapse. Elrond led Isildur into Mount Doom to destroy the One Ring but saw them a little later coming back. Elrond rounded us up to go back to Rivendell. I asked Elrond what happen he told me that Isildur did not destroy the Ring and he was a fool. Our army started back to Rivendell, about half way there I decided to go to Minas Anor to watch Isildur and to keep track of the ring, so I told Elrond what I was doing and I said I would send reports every couple mouth." Goron said.

Emma raised her hand and asked "Where is Minas Anor?"

"Minas Anor is now called Minas Tirith. The name was changed when the enemy began to take shape again." Boromir explained.

Gordon continued "On the way to Minas Anor I found warriors that joined me. We battled together against many foes on the journey. When we got to Minas Anor, we intergrade our self's with the Rangers of the South. I named our kinship the Elven Rangers. Isildur stayed at Minas Anor to counsel and instruction to Meneldil. Meneldil was Isildur's brother Anἁrion's forth son. On the summit of Halifirien in the Firien wood, Isildur entombed the body of his Father. On September fifth year two of the Third Age Isildur set out for the High Pass over the Misty Mountains. He left with 200 hundreds knight and his three elder sons. Before leaving Isildur planted the seedling of the White Tree in memory of his brother Anἁrion. A day after Isildur left my kinship and I followed them. We followed him for thirty days as they marched up the Vales of the Anduin on the Eastern side of the river, when we saw Ohtar running towards us. I stop him and saw that he had the shards of Narsil in his hand. He told us that Isildur was under attack. I asked why he left his side and how he got the shards. Ohtar said Isildur told him to take the shards somewhere safe. My kin and me rod as fast as we could to get to where the attack happen. When we got there we killed the rest of the orc that stayed there to loot the dead. We looked for survivors but just found the dead. We looked for hours, I found Isildur armor near the river and I fear the worst. I sent a report to Elrond and told him I could not find the Ring. We want back to Minas Anor and told what we found. My kin and I stay there for a couple of years but then left to explore Middle-Earth. For ages we went around helping people and fighting creatures, Orcs and other things. Some of our kin died off and we gain some. But we have a good number of members. Through the ages I heard and even saw the world get bad. On November 1, 3018 of the Third Age some of my kin and I were at the Prancing Pony in Bree and we overheard a drunk dwarf say about a month ago there was four hobbits and two were at the bar, one of them fell flat on his back, this ring flew out of his hand and want on his finger then proof he disappeared. Then the Inn Keeper came up to them and said, "That's not all, later that night these black riders came, I was so scared. I was hiding behind the bar but peeked over to see that they had their swords drawn and looked like there were looking for someone." After over hearing that we decided to go back to Minas Tirith to join the fight that was yet to come. On February 26, 3019 of the Third Age I was in one of the front tower, I was doing my guard duty when I faintly heard Boromir horn. I knew that he was in trouble. A couple days later I was in the training hall when one of the solders said he got word from his brother that Boromir die in combat. I was deeply saddened by the news. Time passed and on March 9, 3019 of the third age Gandalf arrived with a hobbit. He wants to see Denethor the Steward of Gondor the moment he got there. The next day I was in the armory taking a count what weapons we had and I heard shouting coming from the wall. I got up there and saw Faramir and three other of his men riding towards Minas Tirith with a winged Nazgul attacking them. His men were unhorsed and Faramir the Captain, a Master of both beast and men turned back to help them. Then I saw Gandalf speeding towards Faramir and his men. When he got near he raise his staff and white light rays shot out in every direction and the winged Nazgul's fled away from them. They all made it back to Minas Tirith safely thanks to Gandalf. I was in the mead hall having dinner when I overheard two guards say that they saw Faramir leave and heading towards Osgiliath. I was wondering why he left so soon he just got here a day ago. On March 13 I was patrolling the lower half of the city when I heard the guards shouting something about the gates but there was so much commotion that I could not make out what they were saying and people shouting to get out of the way. Then I saw Gandalf and Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth Faramir's Uncle riding towards the gate. I follow as fast as could and saw them come back with Faramir and the troops. Faramir had an arrow in him and looked dead. His troops said that the Pelennor Fields are invaded and the enemy is coming. They took Faramir to Denethor right away. The next day the orc armies enclosed on us. They attack using catapults and the Nazgûl's mounted on their fell beasts attack the city from above. The debris was falling everywhere. I was running to the closest wall when I got hit with a piece of rubble and got knock down. I woke up to find Cuddles dragging me to a door way. I got up and continue to the wall. It was becoming nightfall and the Orcs where flooding in. I fought my way to the wall and I saw they were bringing a huge powerful battering ram to break the gates down. I was too high up to do anything so I just fought and help the solders where I was at. There were so many we had to fall back. Cuddles and I stay to hold them off and to slow them down. We were able to push them back long enough to get to a gate. I shouted for some men to help and we shut the gate to contain them. From there I fought my way through the night to get to the gate. I didn't make it, in the first hours of the day I heard a huge boom. I got to the closest vantage point and saw that they destroyed the gate and they were flooding in. Everyone was exhausted and there was blood everywhere but we kept fighting. Then at dawn I heard a horn. I fought my way to a watch tower and saw that it was the Rohirrim. Théoden and his army came to help us. They killed thousands of orcs and escorted the surviving ones to the river. We were cleaning up the rest of the orcs that got trap in Minas Tirith and I thought the battle was over. I made my way to a crumbling wall, stepping over the dead as I went. I felt something grab my leg, I look and saw an orc it had a dagger and it stab me in the leg. I took my sword and cut his head off. I continue to the wall limping and saw Haradrim with Oliphaunts arrive to help Mordor. The Rohan army did their best but most of them were annihilated. As I stood there watching things get worst I saw ships on the Anduin River. They pull up to the bank; I stared at them for a minute and realize they were from Umbar and the day just got worst. I believed that the rest of us would not survive long. There were so many of them and are numbers were getting fewer by the minute. As I looked I saw something appear in front of the ship. It was a greenish blue and looked like the river was flying and coming towards us. As it got closer I could see it was transparent and it was attacking the Mordor and the Haradrim army's. They were almost to the city walls when I notice that they were spirits. I started to slowly retreat and then realize I won't make it anywhere safe so I put my sword and staff in front of me to try and defend myself when they hit. After a couple seconds and I realize I was not dead, I notice that they were only killing the Mordor army. As they pass through me it was a cold tingling feeling. When all the enemies were dead, I was helping taking care of the bodies when I looked through one of the holes in the wall and saw the spirits line up on the battle field in front of Minas Tirith with what was left of our army facing them. Then I saw who I believe was Aragorn walk up to their leader and a second later they just vanished. Later I found out that the Witch King mortally wounded King Théoden and then he was crushed by his own horse. His nieces Éowyn who disguise herself as a Rohirrim solder, killed the Fell Beast and then with help from a hobbit call Merry Brandybuck killed the Witch King. On March 18 the Western Army departed for the Black Gates under the command of Aragorn and Éomer. Some of us stayed behind to tend to the wounded and help rebuild. We also stay in case there was a surprise attack. A couple days had pass and I helped heal the wounded and cook for troops. On March 25 I was looking towards Mount Doom when I notice that it was more active than usual. I saw this purplish smoke with lighting in it coming towards us. I shouted for everyone to be battle ready. It was coming fast and as it got closer all I thought I can do to try and defend myself like before so I drew my sword and put it and my staff in front of me. The storm hit and I blacked out. I awoke in these woods. I explored and eventually found the town. I decided not to interact with anyone and just to observe. I establish my camp and kept watched. About a week and a half ago I was in the woods gathering supplies when I heard something nearby. It was some Orcs disguised as human teenagers and they were talking about how their master wanted them to go in to town and find the ring. After that they disappear into the woods. A couple days later I was deep in the woods hunting when I heard something again. I carefully peek through some bushes and saw five of the teenagers with long knives in their hands surrounding me. The men dressed funny, the outfit that they had on match the color of the woods, and I almost didn't see that they were there. They also had this thing that look like it was mostly made of wood and had metal coming from the front and this roundish thing on top of it. He pointed it at one of the teens and then he did something that made it make a very loud bang."

"That sounds like a rifle and there were most likely hunters." Emma interrupted.

"A what?" Goron asked?

"A rifle is a type of gun. A gun is a weapon that can fire multiple shot in a very short amount of time. Some can hit their target from very fair away. You might not even see the person that fired." Emma explained.

"They sound horrible and cowardly. You should face you foe in combat and not hide. If you're a better opponent then you will vanquish them." Goron said with an upset look on his face.

Goron continued, "After the man fire the teens started to flee until they realize that they were unharmed. The teens start to charge at them when the man fired again. At this point they were only about a foot away but still no damage. I came in and helped them and so did Cuddles. The fight didn't last long and two of them got away. Afterwards before they left I pointed to his gun and asked if he could use it on me. He said I was crazy and he was not killing an innocent person. I told him that I believed that I would be fine. So the man pointed it at me, he stood about an inch away and fired. I looked and I was fine. The men look scared and asked what I was and I just said that I was not from around here. They just ran off after that. For some reason in this world we can't be hurt by you modern weapons. Then four days ago I was high in a tree scouting when I heard someone running on the ground. When I got lower I saw Boromir running through the woods, I thought it was a ghost. I carefully followed him and then when Aragorn found him I realize that Boromir had come back somehow. Last night I was patrolling the borders of the forest when I saw heavy smoke coming from Frodo's house. When I got there I saw Frodo and Boromir running through the woods and the bikers chasing them. I knew what they really were so I was able to get between them and try to slow the bikers down. I got noticed by one of them, he drew his knife and I drew my sword. We fought for just a minute then I through some tar down which slow his speed and I took off to find Frodo and Boromir. I looked for an hour and then I just head back here. This afternoon when I helped you I came to see what happen to Frodo and Boromir. I believe that we are all here for a reason. I think there is going to be a war soon."

"It getting late and we need to be going" Emma said.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous in these parts of the woods at night. You can sleep here and I will take you back tomorrow." Goron said.

"We were going to have a party for Boromir tonight." Chloe said.

Goron put out the fire and every one want to sleep. The next morning at first light Goron got everyone up and ready for the walk back. He gave all them knives that he put away in case he was in trouble. They started their journey back. The sun was out and the birds were chirping. They were about twenty two minutes into the stroll when Goron notice the birds stop chirping and it was quite. He felt something was wrong. They kept walking along when from out of nowhere one of the bikers and four teens were in front of them. Goron got in front and drew his sword.

"There's more coming from behind us." Carl shouted.

All the teens had their knives ready. So Emma and the rest of the group pulled there's out. They were out numbers three to one. Then the bikers gave a shriek and all the teens sprinted towards the group. Goron gave a cry and clashed with them the others fallowed and the fight began. Goron bashed two with his staff and then half spun and elbowed the biker in the face. Cuddles was biting and flinging them as fast as he could. The sound of metal clinging was deafening. The biker grabbed Goron and throw him at a tree he just got up and gave a cry and charge towards him. The biker swung at him but Goron duct and hit him with his staff in the stomach then in the back. The others were doing the best they could when Goron yelled for them to run as fast as they could back to town. As he was doing that one of the teen jumped on his back and jammed his knife in Gorons shoulder. Goron flip him over his head. The teen went flat on his back on the ground then Goron stabbed him in the heart. As everyone was running back to town, Goron saw Cuddles with four of them on him. Goron kill all of them with lighting. He went over to see if Cuddles was ok. Cuddles were limping towards him with a knife in his leg. Goron pulled it out and the two want to catch up with the others. Before they left Goron put tar down to slow the teens and the biker speed. Goron chough up with the group and saw them standing there.

"We need to keep moving." Goron said.

"We need to stop to catch our breath." Carl said.

"I notice two people peeking out from a tree." Boromir said.

"It looked like Greg and Tamara." Emma said.

"How is everyone doing?" Goron asked.

"I think we can keep going now" Emma said.

They all kept going and notice Greg and Tamara following them. When they got to the edge of the forest they looked back but saw nothing. They believed that the teens and the bikers were gone. The birds were chirping again and the bad feeling was gone.

"Cuddles and I are going back. Don't tell anyone that I'm here." Goron said.

"Where are you going and why do you not want anyone to know you're here?" Chloe asked.

"If they know I'm here they will come after you all to get to me and I'm going to make certain they didn't follow." Goron explained.

With that said Cuddles and Goron disappeared back into the woods. The group got back into town. As Emma looked back she saw Greg and Tamara coming up behind them and get into a car. Emma also saw a little girl by the library. She blinked and the little girl was gone.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten by Celticank**

When the little girl was gone Emma rubbed her eyes, she could have sworn she saw a little girl by the library. Or did she really? Emma wasn't so sure if her mind was playing tricks on her. Then again she wasn't so sure now.

"Emma!" Emma turned to see Ruby running towards them.

"Hey Ruby." Emma said as Ruby hugged her.

After Ruby released Emma, she said, "Oh my God guys I was so worried about you."

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

Ruby said, "Well David and the others have gathered a search party for you guys after some kids got murdered yesterday."

Emma realized they needed to get to the station and clear everything up and make sure Goron was not found as he instructed. A wave of confusion overwhelmed her.

Ruby asked, "Hey Emma, are you okay?"

Emma said, "I am not sure?"

Diana asked, "What do you mean?"

Emma said, "I thought I saw a little girl by the library." She pointed to the coroner of the library where the little girl was standing.

Ruby and others looked at the library to see if there was anyone there.

Avery freaking out said, "Are you sure you saw someone?"

Emma said, "Pretty sure."

Carl asked, "What did she look like?"

Emma said, "I didn't get much of a look."

Boromir looked to see a bunch of young middle school children, some standing by the entrance of the library and some entering the library.

Ruby said, "I only see the school children. Are you sure the kid wasn't with them?"

Emma frustrated said, "I am pretty sure Ruby."

Diana realized something and said, "What about that couple that followed us?"

Emma completely forgot about Greg and Tamara, who were following them the whole time, and they knew about Goron. Emma, Ruby and the others started to walk to the station.

Meanwhile, Greg was in Tamara's room at Granny's Inn, sitting on her bed while Tamara was in the hallway talking to the Home Office. Greg was relaxing from their excursion in the woods, when Tamara came into the room.

"We got new orders from the Home Office." Tamara said.

"What is it now?" Greg asked, "I thought they wanted us to destroy magic?"

Tamara said, "That still an order, but we have another order."

Greg scoffed, "And what's that?"

"Find the Dark Lord."

Confusion came over Greg, "Why does the Home Office need Rumpelstiltskin?"

Tamara said, "Not the Dark One, the Dark  **LORD**."

Greg realized what Tamara was talking about, "You mean the Home Office wants us to find Sauron?"

Tamara said, "Yes sir."

"Why? Isn't Sauron dead or something?"

Tamara explained, "Actually Sauron is still alive and well. Well in another form at least."

"Sauron took another form? Of what?" Greg asked, "So he here?"

Tamara said, "From what the Home Office told me Sauron is in Storybrooke."

Greg frustrated said, "Great he could be anyone. So how the hell do the guys at the Office expect us to find him?"

Tamara with the 'I know something you don't know' face said, "By going to the source."

Greg then realized what Tamara meant, "You mean…"

"Yes Greg, we're going to pay the hobbit a visit."

A sinister smile came upon Greg, he said, "Now we're talking."

At the Sheriff Station, Emma, Boromir and the others were explaining to David, Ruby, Rex, Kira, Reese and Timmy about what happened the other day while attempting to leave out the attack, Greg and Tamara and the mysterious little girl. Silence was still in the room until…

Kira shocked said, "So there an Elf here in town?!"

Boromir said, "Yes Lady Arwen there is."

Reese asked, "How is it even possible?"

Emma said, "That's what I am trying to figure out."

David confused said, "So let me get this straight, this Goron killed a bunch of teenagers that were orcs, took you guys into the woods, and stayed overnight while he told you who he was, and then let's you guys go after that?"

Avery said, "Actually we got attacked by more orcs and the black bickers on the way back and we got followed."

"What?!" David freaked out, "You guys got attacked?"

Boromir said, "Yes we did but Goron and his bear companion saved us. We were also followed by a man and woman."

David turned to Emma, "Who was following you?"

Emma said, "Greg and Tamara."

David had this 'are you kidding me' look, "Are you sure it was them."

Emma said, "Pretty sure."

Diana said, "Definitely."

Boromir looked as the others were trying to figure out a way to deal with Tamara and Greg and then he realized something.

Boromir said, "My friends, something is not right about this."

Rex said, "What do you mean?"

Boromir said, "Goron told us not to tell anyone because someone would try to find him and then the black bikers and orcs tried to kill us."

Emma said, "Not to mention that Greg and Tamara were there."

Timmy looked at Boromir, "What are you getting at Boromir?"

Boromir said, "There is something evil here in this town."

Emma looked confused, "I am not sure where you're getting at?"

Boromir looked at the others with the "I think you know what I am talking about" face and took a deep breath.

Timmy then realized what Boromir meant, "You mean…"

Boromir said, "Sauron is behind this."

Emma confused said, "Sauron? You mean that big giant eyeball that floats around a tower?" She then started to chuckle, while Boromir looked at her oddly.

Boromir frustrated said, "What the meaning of this woman?!"

Emma starting to laugh, "You guys are seriously scared of some floating eyeball. Come on! How much damage can a floating eyeball do?"

Timmy said, "Trust me Sheriff Swan, Sauron can do major damage when he not a floating eyeball."

A child's voice was heard, "Excuse me is this the Sheriff's station?"

As the others turned to see the little girl, Emma's face went pale when she saw the little girl. She was wearing a pink dress with matching pink shoes, her brown hair was in pigtails and had beautiful blue eyes, was three foot, seven and look close to Timmy's age. Emma then realized that this was the little girl she saw at the library.

Boromir looked at the little girl curiously, Carl felt that there was something familiar about her.

Emma walked up to the little girl and kneeled in front of her, "So what brings you to the station?"

The little girl lifted her tiny little right arm and showed Emma a leather black wallet.

The little girl said, "I came here to return this wallet to Carl Lykos."

Emma had this 'Okay this is getting weird' face and said, "Oh okay well…" Then she turned to Carl, "Mr. Mayor this little girl wants to return you your wallet."

Carl then took the wallet from the little girl's tiny hand. Carl had this confused look on his face, as he didn't realize that he lost his wallet on the way out of the woods.

"Here let me give you a reward for such a good deed." Carl said as he was about to open his wallet.

The little girl said, "No thank you sir, it's not necessary."

Carl then closed his wallet and chuckled as he started to shake her left hand, "Oh well then thank you for returning my wallet that was a very good of you Miss…" Then his blue eyes meet hers and everything in the room started to feel real woozy, and suddenly Carl started to feel really uneasy, which he hadn't felt that way since…

The others in the room were concerned for their friend, and Boromir put his right hand on Carl's shoulder, and said, "Frodo are you okay?"

Carl quickly broke out of the trance and let go of the little girl's hand, "Yes Boromir I am fine." He turned his attention back to the little girl, "Well thank you but I don't know your name."

The little girl said, "Don't worry you'll know soon enough." She then left the station leaving behind more curiosity.

Ruby said, "What was that about?"

Emma said, "I am not sure but that was the kid I saw earlier today."

Ruby said, "Are you sure?"

Emma said, "Definitely."

Boromir looked at Carl with concerned, "Frodo are you okay?"

Carl said, "I don't know, there was something off about that kid."

Chloe went to Carl's side and said, "I got that feeling too."

Ruby said, "Same here like the time when the bikers came by the Diner the other day."

Emma said, "Another Middle Earth person?"

Boromir said, "I don't know but if that girl has any sign of devilry then she needs to be dealt with soon." He started to leave the station but was stopped by Emma.

Emma said, "Hold on! Boromir you can't just go around persecuting a little kid just because she had a weird vibe."

Boromir said, "Why not, how can we protect this town if we don't know where Sauron is?"

Emma said, "Well there are other ways that does not include possibly torturing or maiming someone."

Boromir angered said, "So we just do nothing! What kind of realm do you people live if you're not going to make sure the enemy is not going to strike? What kind of Sheriff are you?"

Emma in a stern voice said, "The kind that makes sure to gather the facts before accusing an innocent person of a crime."

Carl scoffed said, "Funny advice coming from you."

Emma looked at Carl, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Carl said, "It's kind of ironic when you say that, despite you had falsely accused Regina of murder."

Emma had this 'Are you trying to start something' look on her face said, "That was a different situation…"

Carl cut her off, "Really? Despite that Regina was trying to change, you simply accused her without even looking at other possibilities and not giving her a benefit of a doubt."

As Emma and Carl were arguing, the room started to change as Boromir was feeling like as his life was leaving him. He noticed the room was getting darker and darker. And then he heard something…

_A woman's voice said, "Boromir…"_

Boromir thought to himself,  _"Who is it? Where am I?"_

_Boromir suddenly found himself in what appeared to be a room, but it was so dark he couldn't make out where he was. He could feel his was lying down on some kind of stone._

_Then Boromir hears what appeared to be a woman's voice chanting in some of language that he couldn't make out. He felt a power overwhelming him…_

" _Boromir!" A voice said…_

Timmy yelled, "Boromir!"

Boromir suddenly awoke to find himself lying on the station floor, surrounded by his friends who had looks of worry and concern for him.

"You alright buddy?" David asked.

Boromir was overwhelmed by confusion as he was trying to make sense on what happened. David and Emma helped Boromir up and settled him to a chair nearby.

A frightened Carl asked, "What happened?"

Boromir sighed, "I don't know I think I had a vision."

Timmy asked, "Vision of what?"

Boromir went on, "I don't know, in the vision I was lying down in a dark room and…

Timmy said, "Then what?"

Boromir continued, "I heard a voice, a woman's voice chanting some kind of language that I do not know."

David said, "It sound like you had maybe a flashback or something."

Carl looked at David, "Like a memory?"

Emma said, "But how Boromir wasn't cursed."

Timmy said, "No but somehow the Curse brought him back."

Carl asked, "What else about this vision that you had?"

Boromir said, "I felt such great power."

Emma looked at David and said, "David can I talk to you for a minute?"

David said, "Yeah sure."

As David and Emma went into the office, Emma closes the door.

Emma said, "Do you notice something weird?"

David asked, "What do you mean?"

Emma said, "Boromir having a flashback."

"Yeah so?"

Emma said, "Don't you think that it's weird that Boromir came back from the dead for nearly twenty eight years?"

David said, "Well I was stabbed by one of Regina's guards and then Dr. Whale brought back Daniel."

Emma said, "Point taken, but could there be a possibility that there someone else aside from Dr. Whale?"

David, "I don't know because there no magic in our world that could bring the dead back."

Emma said, "And then there's Carl Lykos."

David curiously said, "Where are you getting at?"

"It's weird that when Boromir woke up, Carl was listed as his emergency contact." Emma said, "I have a feeling that Carl knows something that he not telling us."

David said, "Are you sure about that?"

Emma said, "Well last time I check no one was aware that Boromir was alive until a few weeks ago. Don't you think it's odd that Carl was the only person who knew?"

"I am sure there an explanation for that." David said.

Emma sarcastically said, "Seriously, there something not right about Carl and I intend to find out…"

David cut her off, "By using your 'superpower'."

Emma said, "David…"

"Emma it's almost like you're implying that Carl is working for evil or something."

Emma said, "Well things have gotten weird ever since."

David said, "Emma I understand but I am sure Carl has a good explanation."

Then suddenly Chloe came into the office.

Chloe said, "Hey guys Rex is going to drive Carl and Boromir home just so you know."

Emma feeling stressed said, "Okay sure."

Before Chloe was about to leave the office she said, "Also I am going to need you guys to help me plan another surprise party for Boromir."

David said, "Yeah sure we love to help."

Chloe smiling said, "Great but it has to be a surprise."

Emma said, "Isn't that the point of a surprise."

Chloe said, "Likewise, see you guys around."

Chloe left the office leaving David and Emma. As David was about to leave he turned to Emma.

David said, "But I am just saying I am sure Carl has his reasons, maybe you should ask him yourself."

Emma said, "Whatever."

As David left the office Emma thought to herself,  _"I am going to find what Carl Lykos is hiding."_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Emma Swan walked through Storybrooke Central Park, trying to clear her head with everything that was going on, especially with Carl. Emma had a feeling there was something not right about Carl. Emma thought to herself,  _"How did he know that Boromir was alive? Then again how_ _ **was**_ _Boromir even alive at all?"_ Because last time Emma check magic could not the bring dead back, well except the time that Dr. Whale brought Daniel back, but that was a different situation considering that Daniel was alive, but had a side effect of an experiment gone wrong, while Boromir was practically alive and well. She then heard voices and Emma recognize one of the voices was Carl's. She then hid behind the large tree.

She sticks her head out from the tree to see Carl standing there, but it seemed that he was talking to himself. Thankfully for Emma, Carl did not see her. It appeared that Carl was speaking some kind of language that she could not make out except the word 'nazg'. She noticed that the way Carl talked to himself like a raving madman. Emma then accidently stepped on a twig causing it to break…

Carl started turned to see that there was no one.

Carl said, "Who is it?" Then he sighed, "Probably just an animal."

As Emma was still hiding behind the tree, she sticks her head out to see Carl leaving the park; she then decided to follow him. When Carl got to the stables, he saw Boromir brushing a horse that was white with brown spots.

"Boromir." Boromir turned to see Carl.

Boromir smiled, "Carl what are you doing here?"

Carl said, "I wanted to see how you were doing with your new job."

Boromir smiled, "Its good."

Carl said, "Great I am so glad that you're doing well with your new job and…"

Then suddenly a metal clang was heard from one of the stables as Boromir went to see what it was. When he opened the door, he found Emma Swan standing next to a fallen pitchfork. Carl then walked to Boromir and saw Emma.

Carl asked, "Emma what were you doing?"

Emma sarcastically said, "The same could be said of you"

Boromir suspicious said, "That is not much of an answer Lady Emma."

Emma trying to figure out how to explain herself that would not end with saying 'Oh I overheard you talking to yourself in a strange language and decided to follow you.' Along with her suspicions of Carl would not have helped the situation look better.

Then Carl realized something, "Were you following me?"

Emma hesitated to say something, but Carl and Boromir knew the answer already.

Boromir angered asked, "Why were you following him?"

Emma said, "Why don't you ask him yourself. I overheard him talking to himself at the park."

Carl angry asked, "You were spying on me!"

"Seriously you're going to lecture me spying when you're hiding something." Emma snapped.

Carl asked, "What that's supposed to mean?"

Emma said, "I think your hiding something." She turned to Boromir, "Think about it Boromir how did Carl knew that you were alive? Why did he not tell anyone? Don't you think that's weird?"

Carl said, "Emma I don't what you're getting at, but I am not hiding anything."

Emma said, "Then how did you know that Boromir was alive and why didn't you tell anyone? Better yet why did you not even contact your friends?"

Carl said, "Would anyone even believed me if I decided to tell someone that Boromir was alive and in a coma at the hospital? I decided to lay low until I figured what my next move was."

Emma angry said, "Well you're hiding something and I well find out what it is."

"Bloody hell woman I am not hiding anything. I wonder how Henry is going to feel when he finds out that not only you're throwing false accusations, but you're harassing his Godfather." Carl said.

Emma gave him a look that she was going to beat him up. Boromir was trying to keep a distance between Emma and Carl.

Emma snapped, "Don't you dare say anything about my son or…"

Carl cut off Emma, "Last time I checked Regina is Henry's mother not yours. I understand you don't like me, but Henry is my Godson and I care about him alright. So for both of our sakes let's try to get along for Henry."

Emma angry said, "You know I have a superpower and that is I can tell when you're lying and right now I don't believe a damn word that you're saying you…"

"Emma what are  **you**  doing?!" Emma, Carl and Boromir turned to see David, Mary Margret, Brain, Rex and Timmy who was shocked to see what was going on.

Emma turned to her parents, "David, Mary Margret let me explain…"

David cut off Emma, "Emma we need to talk now." Emma could tell from David's voice that he was angry. She felt being scolded like a child.

David, Mary Margret and Emma went outside leaving Brain, Rex, Timmy, Carl and Boromir alone.

Boromir said, "Who does that shrew thinks she is."

Rex said, "Boromir that is uncalled for."

Carl to Boromir said, "She the sheriff that what it is."

Timmy asked, "Are you alright Frodo?"

Carl said, "Well aside that my Godson's birth mother is a basket case who claims to be a human lie detector, I am good."

Timmy asked, "What was she upset about?"

Carl looked at the little boy said, "Well Gandalf she was spying on me and then she was throwing accusation about me hiding something."

Brain confused asked, "She was spying on you?" He looked at Rex.

Carl said, "Apparently she was."

Rex said, "That's seems a bit extreme in my opinion."

Boromir bitter said, "Still she should mind her business."

Timmy said, "Boromir! That not nice to talk about Emma. She had a hard life and did not have a lot of people to trust, my friend never judge a book by its cover."

As Carl and Boromir calmed down, then Brain asked, "So what were you doing?"

Boromir said, "I was brushing the horse."

Timmy said, "Cool."

Boromir said, "Gandalf it's not cold."

Rex said, "It's a figure of speech for that's interesting."

Boromir still getting the hang of how people talked in Storybrooke said, "Oh."

Brain said, "Well, why don't we go see the horse."

The five friends nodded in agreement and went to the stable were the white horse with brown spots was, Carl admired how beautiful the horse was.

Carl asked, "What the horse's name?"

Boromir said, "Her name is Meadow."

Rex said, "She beautiful."

Boromir said, "Yes she is." Then picked the brush up and turned to Carl, "Would you like to brush her Frodo?"

Carl smiled said, "Sure I would love too." He took the brush from Boromir.

As he was about to brush Meadow, the horse suddenly became frighten and tried to move away from Carl. Rex quickly picked Timmy up so he wouldn't get hurt and Brain was confused.

Rex asked, "What wrong with her?"

Boromir said, "I don't know."

Brain said, "She frightened for some reason."

Boromir who was struggling to restrain Meadow said, "Hey girl what's wrong? It's alright Frodo is my friend. He is not going to hurt you." Then Brain tried to help Boromir calm the horse.

No matter how hard Boromir and Brain were trying to calm the horse, she was determined to get away from Carl as if he was a predator. Emma, David and Mary Margret came inside the stables to see what the commotion was.

Carl, Rex, Timmy, Brain and Boromir moved away from the horse as David got Meadow to calm down.

"What the hell happen?" David asked.

Boromir said, "I do not know, Meadow was fine and when Carl was about to brush her she got frighten."

Emma looking Carl suspiciously said, "Really that's interesting."

Carl turned to Emma said, "Are you seriously bringing this up now."

David looked at Emma disappointed said, "Emma that enough."

Emma turned to David, "No David, it not enough…"

David cut Emma off and grabbed her arm, escorting Emma back outside with Mary Margret following them.

When they got outside, David released Emma's arm. Mary Margret looked at Emma with concern and disappointment.

David angry asked, "Do you mind telling what the hell was that about before the horse went crazy?"

Emma said, "Something is not right about Carl, I heard him talking to himself in strange language at the park today."

David said, "So you spied on him."

Emma with a 'are you kidding' look on her face said, "Seriously David, Carl is hiding something."

Mary Margret said, "But Carl doesn't seem like he hiding anything."

Emma said, "But my superpower says he is hiding something."

David said, "You got to be kidding me." David looked at Mary Margret as rolled her likes she had a 'are you serious with this superpower thing' look on her face.

Emma looked at David and Mary Margret with this 'you don't believe me' look and said, "Why are you guys looking at me like I am crazy or something?"

Mary Margret in her sincere voice asked, "Emma don't you think you're taking this superpower claim a bit too far?"

Emma shocked said, "WHAT?! Are you guys kidding me? I know Carl is hiding something."

David asked, "Like what?"

Emma said, "I think Carl is working for Sauron or something."

David and Mary Margret shocked looked at Emma like she was taking things too far.

David said, "Emma, you need to stop right now."

Emma said, "No, I am not."

Mary Margret said, "Emma please you're making a serious accusation against a good man."

David said, "Please Emma stop, this is heavy and you have no proof of whatever you think Carl is hiding."

Emma said, "David…"

David cut off Emma, "That's enough just leave it alone, okay? Are you sure something else isn't bothering you?"

Emma said, "No nothing else is bothering me."

Mary Margret said, "Emma first you're suspicious of Tamara and now Carl. Did you forget what happened with Regina when we thought Archie was dead?"

Emma dreaded that memory, "Don't remind me."

David said, "Good because the last thing we need is to accuse another innocent of evil acts."

Mary Margret asked, "Emma, do you understand what we're trying to tell you?"

Emma frustrated said, "Crystal."

David said, "Good." David and Mary Margret then went back to the stables.

Emma out of anger and frustration kicked the dirt under her feet,  _"How could they not believe me?"_  she thought to herself. How could they not even see that Carl was hiding something, but seriously they had to bring up the time Regina was being falsely accused of murdering Archie, that was a different situation? Was it? Emma realized it wasn't different considering that Emma accused Regina without giving her a benefit of a doubt. Also for once Regina was actually innocent. But that didn't stop Emma railroading her, even though Regina was trying to be a better person. Then Emma saw Timmy.

Timmy smiled, "Are you okay?"

Emma said, "Yeah I am just frustrated okay kid?"

Timmy said, "Technically I am not a child."

Emma sighed, "Of course you're not."

Timmy concerned asked, "Emma is everything okay?"

Emma said, "Look kid or not, I don't have to discuss anything with you."

Timmy said, "Okay, you just because I am in the form of a little boy, I still offer council, if you wish to seek it."

As Timmy was about to back inside the stables, Emma asked, "What does 'nazg' mean?"

Timmy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Emma like he just saw a ghost, "Where did you hear that?"

Emma said, "I was hearing Carl talking to himself at the park today and he was speaking a strange language and the only word I could make out was that. So what does it mean?"

Timmy said, "It's Black Speech."

Emma was confused, "Black Speech?"

Timmy said, "The language of Mordor that was created by Sauron."

Emma asked, "So what does nazg mean?"

Timmy said, "It means ring."

Emma asked, "So how is it spoken?"

Timmy said, "Emma, Black Speech is a vile language that none should speak it. Trust me you don't want to learn it."

She sighed and said, "Okay I just wanted to know what the word meant."

Timmy concerned said, "Okay, see you later."

As Timmy went back inside the stables, Emma thought to herself,  _"I better read Lord of the Rings and information about Middle Earth to understand this."_ She walked back to the police station.

Later at night Carl was in the living room, sitting on the couch, reading a book while Chloe and Boromir were already sleeping in their rooms. Then suddenly Carl started to feel dreadfully ill, as he was putting the book down on the coffee table, he noticed a black vain was on the back of his right hand on his left arm.

Carl thought to himself,  _"What the hell is this?"_

A voice said, "You're getting weaker."

Carl realized who it was, "What does that mean?"

The Shadow Man said, "Your body can't keep me in much longer. Plus there a loose end we need to take care of."

Carl confused asked, "What loose end?"

The Shadow Man said, "The Savior Emma Swan."

Carl freaked out got up from the couch, "Are you insane?! She is Henry's birth mother for crying out loud."

The Shadow Man said, "She already started to suspect something. Pretty soon she'll discover how we knew about Boromir's predicament."

Carl trying not to raise his voice said, "No, we are not going after Emma. I control you and you do what I say."

A sharp pain went through his head causing Carl down on his knees to whimpering in pain.

The Shadow Man said, "Soon Frodo Baggins I well take control of you I did before The Curse and when I do, I will take care of the Dark One and his Savior puppet."

Carl struggling with the pain yelled, "Get out of my head!"

Then suddenly the pain was gone and thankfully Chloe and Boromir didn't hear him. Carl couldn't stop shaking on what happened, he then got up from the floor and sat down on the couch. Carl then saw Sam at the entrance of the living room.

The cat moved towards Carl and jumped on the couch. The cat looked at Carl with concern.

As Carl petted the cat Carl said, "It's alright Sam, I'll be okay." At least Carl hoped he would be okay.

**Can anyone guess who The Shadow Man is?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve By Celticank**

"Boromir come on we're going to be late!" Chloe said as she dragged a blindfold Boromir to City Hall.

"Why?" Boromir curiously asked.

Chloe smiling mischievously said, "Oh you'll see. It's a surprise."

Boromir wasn't sure about this surprise and being blindfolded wasn't appealing much to him as he was being lead into the building by Chloe, he then heard the door shut from behind him. Then they stopped.

Chloe said, "Now time to remove the blindfold." As Chloe removed the blindfold from Boromir…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Boromir couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was a celebration that everyone from Storybrooke had thrown a party for him. The main room of City Hall had a sign that said 'Welcome to Storybrooke', he saw tables of different foods, music playing in the background. He couldn't believe how the people of Storybrooke would simply welcome a stranger into their town. Boromir for the first time felt nothing but joy and happiness.

Carl asked, "Are you surprised?"

Avery said, "We did this all for you."

Diana said, "We wanted to give you a welcome to our town."

Boromir said, "I don't know how I can thank you."

David who came forward from the crowd said, "Boromir you're one of us now, and you're a part of this town."

Rex and Kira came forward, Rex said, "Boromir from the day we found you, it has been a great honor for you to be here with all of us. I am proud to call you my friend."

Boromir feeling tears of joy said, "Aragon thank you and everyone else for everything that you have done for me. I could not have done it without all of you."

Rex turned to the crowed, "Everyone I would like to make an announcement."

Boromir looked as Rex and Kira cuddled close, then Rex and Kira said, "We're getting married!"

As everyone in the main room applauds to the announcement, Boromir smiled at his friends and said, "Congratulations my friends."

Chloe said, "Well in that case let's get party started."

While everyone in the room started to mingle with one another, or getting food to eat, Boromir walked around the room, until he saw a familiar face.

"Boromir what's up?" It was Nurse Rachel. The nurse that Boromir had attack when he first saw her, on the day he woke up. Only Rachel was wearing a blue jean jacket, with a paisley peasant shirt, black leggings, and a light purple scarf around her neck and diamond stud earrings.

Boromir nervously said, "Lady Rachel how do you fair this evening?"

Rachel said, "Fine. I am doing well. How are you?"

Boromir said, "I am well." Boromir started to feel sadness towards Rachel, even though he did not mean to harm Rachel. He still felt bad about what happened, "I am sorry."

Rachel confused asked, "For what?"

Boromir said, "I apologize for attacking you. I…."

Rachel cut off Boromir, "Please it's okay really. I don't blame you, I mean if I woke up in a world I didn't recognized I would freak out too. Okay?"

Boromir smiled, "Thank you Lady Rachel."

Rachel said, "Please just Rachel."

Boromir as he was shaking Rachel's hand said, "Okay Rachel."

Rachel said, "Now that's settle I want to introduce you to some people."

Rachel took Boromir's arm and walked towards the punch table to where Dr. Whale was standing, talking with two men and a little girl.

Dr. Whale turns around to see Boromir and Rachel smiling, "Boromir, how are you today?"

Boromir nervously chuckled said, "I am well as I could be Dr. Whale."

Dr. Whale said, "Please call me Victor."

Boromir said, "Right Victor."

"Oh Boromir meet Jefferson and Archie Hopper." Rachel said.

Boromir as he shook Jefferson's hand and then Archie's hand as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh and this is Jefferson's daughter Grace." Rachel said as Grace shakes Boromir's hand.

Grace said, "Nice to meet you."

Boromir said, "Well nice to meet you child." Boromir turned to Jefferson, "Your daughter is lovely."

Jefferson smiled as he petted Grace's head, "Thank you."

Archie curiously said, "So Boromir how have you been lately?"

Boromir said, "I've been well."

Archie kindly said, "Have you been adjusting?"

Boromir was confused, "Adjusting..?"

Archie said, "In Storybrook I mean?"

Boromir said, "Well, it's good I guess."

Dr. Whale curiously asked, "So is it true that you came back from the dead?"

Boromir felt uncomfortable answering the question.

Archie and Jefferson both annoyed and angry looked at Victor said, "Victor?"

Rachel angered said, "Victor, what the hell?"

Jefferson angered said, "Uncalled for."

"Hey, I just wanted to know if the rumors were true." Dr. Whale said, "Especially when I am very curious about it."

Jefferson concerned said, "Okay Vicky, settle down. I am sure Boromir doesn't need to be berated over that."

Dr. Whale said, "But I am just curious that's all."

Archie said, "Well, Victor being curious is one thing, but talking about death is entirely different thing."

Dr. Whale said, "But…"

Jefferson said, "Leave it alone Victor."

Dr. Whale left in a huff leaving them alone.

Rachel said, "I am sorry about that Boromir."

Boromir a little tense said, "No it's alright."

Jefferson said, "Victor…Dr. Whale has an obsession."

Boromir asked, "What kind of obsession?"

Archie said, "Well Boromir you see…"

Jefferson cutting off Archie, "He interested in bringing people back from the dead."

Boromir shocked asked, "He obsessed with being back the dead? Is he a necromancer?"

Rachel then said, "Well Boromir you see…"

Jefferson said, "It's a long story, maybe for another time."

Boromir shocked upon learning the revelation about Dr. Whale said, "I think I need a glass of ale."

Rachel patting Boromir on the left shoulder said, "You know there a buffet table over there, so why don't we go get something to eat."

Boromir calming down said, "I like that."

As Boromir and Rachel went over to the buffet table, he couldn't fathom when he saw all the different types of foods that were laid out, Boromir felt overwhelmed as he couldn't decide on what to try.

"You okay Boromir?" Rachel asked.

Boromir said, "Yes I am fine. There so many food I am not sure what to try."

Rachel said, "Well personally I recommend the mac and cheese with bacon, or the Buffalo wings, or the sandwiches but whatever you want this is your party."

Carl came up to the table and said, "Well personally I would recommend the seafood pasta bake from the Italian restaurant."

Boromir looked at Carl confused asked, "What an Italian?"

Carl chuckled, "I'll explain later, right now let's grab some food and join the others at the table."

After Carl and Boromir got food on their plates, they went to the middle table where Avery, Rex, Kira, David, Mary Margret, Timmy and a young boy were sitting. However, when Boromir got to the table, he saw none other than…

Boromir furious asked, "What is  **she**  doing here?!"

Carl worried said, "Me and Archie invited her."

Regina trying to put on a straight face said, "Hello Boromir, it's nice to see you."

Boromir put the plate down on the table and was about to make a beeline for the door, he was then stopped by Carl, Archie, and David.

Carl upset said, "Boromir wait…"

Boromir angry said, "Let me pass Frodo."

Carl said, "Boromir, please don't go. We planned this all for you."

Boromir who face was red with anger said, "Why is that witch even here?"

Archie said, "Boromir, Carl and I thought it was best to invite Regina so she can try to prove that she really changed…and maybe to have you guys get to know each other."

Boromir scoffed, "Changed? This woman that you all declared evil changed?!" Then his voice got higher. "This woman took us away from home! What madness has come over you! This woman is evil as Sauron! And you want me to be friends with this hag!"

Boromir's voice was so loud that everybody had stopped what they were doing and looked at Boromir.

Boromir felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Regina and a young boy.

Boromir looked at the boy, "Whose is this child?"

Carl said, "Well this is my godson Henry Mills, Regina's son."

Boromir looked at Henry saying, "What's a godson? Why doesn't this boy have a father? Is he a bastard?"

Carl looked shocked, "BOROMIR! No you see me being his godfather means that I sometimes help Regina out with Henry in his upbringing."

Boromir asked, "Why would help rise a dark sorcerer's son?"

Carl said, "Well, you see…"

As Regina was looking furious at Boromir said, "Actually Henry is adopted for your information."

Boromir had the look of embarrassment on his face as he looked at Regina and Henry, "Oh, so who are your real parents?"

Henry said, "Well you actually meet my real mom. Her name is Emma Swan."

Boromir trying to put on a smile said, "Yes I have and she's a wonderful woman, I am sure you're lucky to have her. I am sorry if I offended you and I hope we can be friends."

Henry who didn't look happy said, "Yeah thanks a lot."

David said to Henry, "Why don't you go get something to eat and sit down with the others."

As Henry went to the Buffet table, Carl, Regina, Archie, David and Boromir left the party room and went to hallway.

Carl horrified said, "Regina, I am so sorry about this…"

Regina cut off Carl, "Save it Carl." She turned to Boromir. "Look I know that you don't like me and for the record I didn't do anything to you. Also I don't appreciate you badmouthing me in front of my son."

As Regina gave Boromir the death look, David stood in front of Boromir and said, "Regina, please he didn't mean it."

Regina scoffed, "Didn't mean it? He meant every word of it."

Boromir feeling bad about what happened said, "I apologies Lady Regina, I didn't realize that…"

Regina angry at Boromir said, "Save it pal and don't think I didn't hear you saying shit about me when you were at Theodora's the other day."

Archie who quickly intervened said, "Look let's calm down before we say anything we're going to regret."

Regina sarcastically said, "No offense Doc, but I think we're way pass that."

Boromir stuttering, "Regina please I am…"

Regina cut him off, looking like she was going to smite Boromir down, "Save it, I've had enough of..."

Carl grabbed Regina's arm and moved her away from David and Boromir and forcibly sat Regina on a bench.

Regina looked at Carl angry and shocked, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Carl snapped, "Listen Regina Boromir said he was sorry, you know he's lucky that he didn't have to be frozen here for twenty eight years putting up with your crap. Look, I know what happened was uncalled for, but Boromir apologies for it okay. So stop acting like everyone is bloody against you, because all this angry vibe you're throwing isn't helping."

Mary Margret entered the hallway, "What's going on?"

Regina aggressive said, "Nothing."

Carl smiled at Mary Margret, "Nothing we're having a little chat."

Mary Margret asked, "It doesn't sound like nothing and Henry is very upset, so I came to see what was going on?"

Regina sarcastically said, "Naturally, Snow White always getting into other people's business."

Archie pleading, "Regina now calm down."

Mary Margret confused asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carl feeling frustrated said, "It means you don't know when to not back off and mind yourself."

Mary Margret shocked said, "You know it is my business when my grandson is upset that someone badmouths his Mother." Mary Margret pointed her finger at Borormir.

Boromir said, "I am very sorry I did not know and…"

Carl scoffed, "Yeah right."

Mary Margret asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carl said, "Getting into everyone's business is what got us here in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please don't act like you don't know, you're the reason we here in the first place."

Archie Hooper said, "Let's calm down right now."

Mary Margret asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

As Carl was about to leave he said, "Let's see like considering the reason Regina cast this is because…"

Archie firmly said, "Okay everyone needs to stop right now before this get completely out of hand."

Carl angered said, "Whatever Archie solves this problem yourself."

Carl then went outside in a huff, while Archie, Mary Margret, David, and Regina upset and angry, while Boromir looked confused.

Boromir asked, "What was Frodo talking about?"

Meanwhile, as Carl entered outside City Hall, he sat down on the benches feeling the cool breeze flow through his long brown hair that was in a ponytail. As he removed his black jacket revealing a dark green shirt and his black tie, sitting aside on the bench, he rubbed his eyes; he was starting to calm down until…

"Well Mr. Lykos, how are you dearie?" Carl turned to see the person he at least wanted to see.

Carl snapped, "What do you what Gold?"

Mr. Gold said, "Well dearie, same as everyone to welcomed the newcomer into our lovely little town."

Carl looked suspiciously at Mr. Gold, "I never pegged you for a welcoming person."

Mr. Gold said, "It's always a first, but your friend is very interesting."

Carl asked, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Gold said, "Really as if you didn't hear, word is that Boromir came back from the dead. Very interesting don't you think dearie?"

Carl said, "I am not sure what you're getting at."

Mr. Gold at Carl with a 'don't play dumb with me' look said, "Well dearie, you see in some realms such as the Enchanted Forest, magic cannot bring back the dead…"Mr. Gold sighed, "Yet, your little friend was at the hospital for twenty eight years and no one knew but you."

Carl asked, "What are you implying?"

Mr. Gold said, "I think dearie, you know more about Boromir's apparent resurrection than you let on."

Carl got up from the bench and look at Mr. Gold said, "If I were you I be careful at your saying."

Mr. Gold a bit angry said, "You're threatening me?"

Carl scoffed saying, "Please Gold, I got nothing that you can use as leverage against me. Not like your other victims that you fucked over."

Mr. Gold looked at Carl curiously said, "So you've heard of me? Interesting…"

Carl sarcastically said, "More like I know a guy who would outrank you in a match and told me this…" He then whispers into Mr. Gold's ears, and then Mr. Gold grabs Carl by the throat with his right hand.

Mr. Gold angry as was squeezing Carl's neck said, "You know I wonder how you're going to explain to Boromir how you broke your neck…Or instead how are you going to explain to Boromir what happened to him, when you threatened me." Mr. Gold saw Carl looking like he was in a trance, completely out of it, staring into space.

Mr. Gold looked at Carl, "Carl, are you there dearie?"

Carl then looked at Mr. Gold with menacing eyes saying, "He isn't here right now."

Before Mr. Gold could react, he felt Carl's fist slammed into his face, causing Mr. Gold to fall on the ground. As Mr. Gold was lying on the ground, he looked up at a very angry Carl, he noticed the black vain on his right arm where his hand was covered in blood.

Carl grabbed Mr. Gold by his jacket anger in voice that sounded different said, "If you ever threatened us or Boromir again, I well rip you into a thousand pieces. Do you understand the words that just came out of my mouth dearie?"

Mr. Gold said, "Crystal."

Carl then let go of Me. Gold and sat down on the bench, and as Mr. Gold got up, Carl's face changed from anger to looking like he snapped out of a trance. Carl then put his black jacket on.

Carl calmly said, "It was nice seeing you Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold said, "You too Mr. Mayor."

As Mr. Gold used magic to heal his face, he went inside City Hall. Mr. Gold thought to himself,  _"Something off about Lykos and I intend to find out what it is."_

Carl looked at his bruised hand, thinking to himself,  _"Looks like I am going to need to get it checked out."_

As Carl was about to go back inside City Hall, heard a voice shouting his name, Carl turned to see Emma and smiled as he saw Emma walking up to him.

Carl said, "Emma, so glad that you can make it to the party."

Emma suspiciously said, "Cut the crap Lykos."

Carl confused asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Emma angry said, "What I mean is that you better start explaining what the hell is going on since Boromir was found. And on the top of that, how did you know that he was alive?"

That one question was something that Carl had been trying to avoid, since Boromir was found nearly a month ago. He couldn't fathom what Emma thinks she knew, then again no one believed her when she confronted him at the stables yesterday.

Carl sigh said, "Look Emma, I not sure what you think you know, but I am not hiding anything."

Emma said, "You're lying, I think that you're working for Sauron or whoever was or is involved for all the craziness that been happening."

Carl rolled his eyes, "Really?"

Emma said, "Yes and here what I think…"

Unbeknownst to Emma and Carl, in a black car that parked across the street, in which there was a pair of binoculars peering out the window….

"So long are we going to be watching their bickering?" Greg asked.

Tamara looking at the window holding the binoculars said, "We need to wait for a window of opportunity to present itself."

Greg frustrated said, "And how soon will that be."

Tamara said, "Very soon."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

**Chapter Thirteen**

Carl sighed said, "Look Emma, I not sure what you think you know, but I am not hiding anything."

Emma said, "Actually you are and here's what I think. I think that the moment you claimed The Ring, Sauron was going to kill you and you made a deal with him."

Carl rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Carl's face look uneasy, "How do you know that I claimed the Ring?"

Emma said, "I read the book or books, Tolkien wrote a lot about Middle Earth apparently."

Carl scoffed, "Oh right, you basing your theory on bunch of books you read."

Emma stammering said, "Yeah that's pretty much it."

Carl said, "Than you're obviously mad. Because Ms. Swan I can assure you I have nothing to hide."

Emma said, "You're lying, I think you're either working for Sauron or…"

Carl oddly looked at Emma, "Or what?"

Emma looking like she had a realization on her face said, "You're Sauron and you took over Frodo Baggins. Because Maiars can take other forms"

Carl scoffed, "Maiars don't possess people."

Emma said, "I still think you're lying. Do you know how I can tell that you're lying?"

Carl asked, "And prey tell us?"

Emma confidently said, "I have a superpower, which enables me to tell whose lying."

Carl then burst out laughing, and Emma looked at him with a 'what the hell you're laughing for' face as Carl sat on the bench.

Carl whose face was red with laughter said, "Oh God, I feel sorry for you…Superpower yeah right."

Emma said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Carl said, "I supposed the superpower came in handy during the Archie fiasco."

Emma annoyed said, "That was a different…"

Carl cut off Emma, "Do not say 'different situation' because we both know better. Because from what I heard you and your self-righteous parents are always persecuting her."

Emma furious, "Are  **you**  serious?!"

Carl sarcastically said, "Of course I am serious, I am mean you and everyone thinks that Mary Margret is the epitome of all good, but in the end she is no better than the rest of us."

Emma said, "You're wrong about Mary Margret, she a good person."

Carl sarcastically said, "Really? Then how did Cora and Daniel die?"

"Hold on there for a second, first of all, what happened to Daniel was not Mary Margret's fault..."

Carl cut off Emma, "Actually in a way it was, despite the fact that Snow was what ten years old, she should have known better, because when someone tells you to keep a secret, you keep your mouth shut and she should have known better. I mean one can imagine what Regina endured while married to the King."

Emma became confused, "How would you know?"

Carl said, "Well let's just say I have my ways."

"Do I want to know?"

Carl sarcastically said, "Not really."

As Carl was about to go into City Hall…

An angry Emma grabbed Carl's arm, "Hey we not done talking."

The Shadow Man said,  _"Let's kill her and be done with it."_

Carl looked at Emma with rage, as he yanked his arm away from her.

Emma noticed Carl's eyes changing from blue to a flash of almost fiery red only a brief moment.

Emma said, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Meanwhile…

After Archie, David, Mary Margret, and Regina explained everything, Boromir was trying to comprehend until…

Archie asked, "Boromir is there any questions?"

Boromir said, "No but I would like to say something to Regina." He turns to Regina, "I am truly sorry for what I said."

Regina sighed, "Well Boromir it seems I have overreacted and…"

Suddenly, the voices of confrontation was being heard. Boromir then rushed outside and saw Emma holding Carl by his arm, and Carl looking at Emma with malevolence. Boromir came between them and forced Emma to release Carl.

Boromir asked, "Emma have you gone mad?"

Carl said, "Obviously."

Emma freaking out said, "Boromir I need you to listen to me. Carl, Frodo or whatever the hell his name is, is not who he says he is."

Boromir confused, "I don't understand?"

Carl said, "She obviously crazy that is!"

Emma said, "Really hotshot then where is the Ring?!"

Carl calmly said, "It's at Chloe's house."

Emma said, "I want to see it."

Boromir became frightened, "What?! Why?!"

Carl said, "Alright then, let's go."

At Chloe's house…

Carl, Boromir and Emma approached the mansion with mixture of fear and anger. They entered the living room where the partial burned safe was and Sam the cat who was sleeping on the couch. Emma and Carl approached the safe, as Boromir was standing in the hall keeping his distance.

Emma said, "Open it."

Carl then reach into his pocket and took out a key and unlocked the safe. Boromir saw Carl took out what looked a black rectangular box with silver Celtic designs, and sat it on the table. Boromir walked closer to the table.

Emma said, "Well open it."

When the box was opened it revealed… The One Ring.

Emma looked at Carl, "Seriously, THAT'S the 'One Ring'? People are scared over a piece of jewelry."

Carl raised his eyebrows at her, "That piece of jewelry did a lot of damage where I come from."

"Okay then let's test it then." Emma said as she was about to grab the Ring.

Boromir screamed, "Emma do not touch it!"

"Seriously calm down Boromir, its' no big deal." Emma said.

To say Boromir looked like he seen a ghost would be an understatement. Seeing the epitome of what cost him his life, he remembered how he almost killed Carl for the ring. At the time he thought he was doing what was right for Gondor, but in the end he paid with his life. But in his new life he now knows better than to discard the Ring as a piece of jewelry.

Boromir said, "Emma please. This is not something to mess with. There are some forces that even a Savior should not come between."

Emma said, "Well than as the Savior, I'll understand."

Emma then quickly grabbed the Ring out of the box, Boromir started to run towards Emma, as she put the Ring on, Boromir then stopped dead in his tracks.

"How are you not disappearing?" A shocked Boromir asked.

Emma wearing the Ring said, "Not so terrified now huh."

Carl said, "Believe me for some reason the Ring doesn't have any power anymore." Emma took the Ring off and gave it to Carl who put it back in the box.

Boromir shocked, "But how, Sauron's life force is connected to the Ring."

"Well Boromir that's the million dollar question now is it?"

Boromir thought to himself,  _"This doesn't make any sense, none of it does unless…"_  Then suddenly a wave of dizziness hit Boromir.

Emma looked at Boromir, "Are you alright."

Before Boromir could respond, everything faded into darkness.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Boromir suddenly awoken to find himself in a forest, laying on a pile of leaves and flowers, in a circle of stone pillars, as he got up, he observed the stones. To him the stones looked like the ruins back in Middle Earth, then again the forest had reminded Boromir of home.

Suddenly, he heard noises coming from the forest.

" _What's that noise coming from?"_  He thought to himself. He then went into the forest to investigate the sound.

Meanwhile, back at Chloe's house, Carl and Emma were watching Dr. Whale who was examining an unconscious Boromir on the couch.

Carl concerned asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

As Dr. Whale put his stethoscope in his bag he said, "To be honest there's nothing physically wrong with him…" Dr. Whale sighed.

Emma asked, "So what?"

"It's like he's in a trance or something."

Emma asked, "So what's that supposed to mean?"

"To be honest Sheriff I have no idea."

Then suddenly the doorbell rang.

Emma looked at Carl, "Are you expecting anyone?"

Carl confused said, "Not that I know of."

Carl walked over to answer the door, it revealed to be Mother Superior or the Blue Fairy.

"Mother Superior, why are you here?" Carl asked, "Because whatever you're selling, I am not interested."

"Well Mr. Mayor if you be so kind to let me in I will explain." Mother Superior said as she more or less invited herself into the house. Then Carl followed her into the living room with a surprised Dr. Whale, Emma and Sam the cat.

Emma asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mother Superior smiling said, "Well I am here to remove a problem."

Carl concerned asked, "What problem?"

Mother Superior said, "Well I have found a way to remove the spell on Boromir."

Carl moved in front of Mother Superior, protecting Boromir, "What spell, Boromir is not under any kind of spell."

Mother Superior said, "Actually, because of these rumors I've been hearing, I have taken an obligation to remove the problem."

Dr. Whale, Carl and Emma realized what Mother Superior meant.

Carl was furious, "No. You're insane."

Dr. Whale looked furiously at Mother Superior, "My God are you proposing that we euthanize Boromir?!"

Mother Superior had this 'I am not explaining myself to you' look on her face, "Dr. Whale this is what's best for Boromir."

Emma shocked said, "You mean what  **you**  think it's best for Boromir. You're supposed to be a good guy."

Mother Superior said, "Sometimes we need to make the necessary sacrifice for the greater good. It will only be a matter of time before he could hurt someone, remember what happened the last time a resurrection occurred."

Dr. Whale angry at the sore subject said, "That was different…"

"My point exactly, there is a reason why no magic can ever bring back the dead."

Emma said, "Boromir is normal, I mean he's adjusting to Storybrooke, so whoever brought him back did something right."

Mother Superior said, "Emma, there is no magic without a price, and whatever was done to Boromir, there is always a price to magic. There the right thing to do is to relieve Boromir's suffering."

Emma's mouth was open with 'what the heck' look at Mother Superior. She couldn't even comprehend what she was even proposing, for crying out loud, she supposed to be the nice Blue Fairy, and yet what she was proposing was severely messed up.

Carl who was furious beyond comprehension as he grabbed Mother Superior's arm with his right hand, as he felt rage as he then politely threw her out of the mansion.

When a still furious Carl came back into the living room. Emma and Dr. Whale looked at Carl with shock.

Carl angry said, "Call the others, and make sure everyone is here, especially Gandalf."

Emma said, "Why?"

Carl as he was about to leave the room said, "Because someone might to try to harm Boromir."

As Boromir journeyed further into the woods, the noises started to get louder, until he saw from a distance what looked like a stone door. At first Boromir assumed it was a tomb, but as he came closer to it, it was the entrance to the Mines of Moria. As the doors suddenly opened, there was darkness, a chill came down Boromir's spine, and a part of him wasn't sure if he could even proceed. He could make out the sound of someone crying. Boromir then saw a small light coming towards him, he felt frightened. The light was getting closer until…

The small light revealed to be a dragonfly…Boromir's face was with awe, he admired the glowing dragonfly, which felt very ethereal almost as if it was a spirit. Then the dragonfly brightened up the dark tunnel, and Boromir then followed the dragonfly. When he got to the end of the tunnel, he found himself in a tomb, and saw the back of a figure of some with long white hair crying over a body, he started to walk around to get a better look.

Boromir's face started to light up when he finally saw the man, "Father?"

Happiness in Boromir had risen as he finally saw his father. Boromir could see the sadness that engulfed his father Lord Denethor II, yet his father seemed to be looking down at something. When Boromir turned around he saw a body covered with a shroud, his face went pale as a ghost.

He thought to himself,  _"My Gods is that supposed to be me?"_

He realized the body covered in the shroud was his own and he was essentially seeing his own burial. He couldn't even comprehend what his father and brother went through after he had 'died'.

Suddenly, he felt another presence and looked up to see faintly in far corner of the tomb a male figure, but as the figure started to come closer and closer. Boromir could see this man was an elf, he had long dark hair that was parted with a circlet, and he was wearing elven armor, but he looked like he was wounded as his was covered in blood. Or at least it looked like blood

Boromir asked, "Who are you?"

As the elf man came closer, he looked at Boromir, he said, "I am sorry, this is all my fault."

Boromir asked, "What do you mean?"

The elf man said, "I thought I could try to stop him."

Boromir was confused, "Who are you talking about?"

The elf man said, "You know who."

An unearthly almost demonic voice said, "Boromir…."

Boromir turned around, the room changed, starting to become engulfed with flames, the air smelling with sickness and ash, and then he saw the dark figure emerging from the flames…

Then suddenly he awoken in a cold sweat surrounded by Dr. Whale, Emma, Sam the cat, and his friends Avery, Diana, Rex, Reese, Kira, Brian, B.J and Timmy.

Dr. Whale comforting Boromir who tried to get up said, "Whoa take it easy there."

Boromir asked, "What happened?"

Emma said, "You passed out after we looked at the Ring. Then Carl and I had Dr. Whale come over to check you out."

"What do you mean 'passed out'?"

Dr. Whale said, "Well to be honest I am not sure. Physically there is nothing wrong with you, but it seemed like you were in a trance."

Boromir said, "I had a vision or dream of some sorts."

Timmy said, "What was it about?"

Boromir explained, "Well I was in the woods, and then the Mines of Moria…I then saw my father mourning over my dead body and then I saw an elf spirit and then The Shadow Man."

Everyone in the room got depressed after hearing about Boromir seeing his father and then Timmy got curious.

Timmy asked, "Was there anything else in the vision?"

Boromir said, "No Timmy there wasn't."

Emma sighed, "Okay then this is getting weirder than ever." She turned to Dr. Whale, "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Dr. Whale said, "Well Mother Superior had stopped by unannounced earlier tonight."

Rex asked, "Why?"

Emma looking really uneased said, "Well Mother Superior was under the impression that you are under some kind of spell."

Boromir asked, "I do not understand?"

Emma said, "Well she was proposing…"

"Proposing what?"

Dr. Whale said, "She wanted to euthanize you."

Boromir confused asked, "What does that mean?"

Dr. Whale hesitating, "Well, you see…"

Emma cut off Dr. Whale, "She wanted to kill you."

Everyone in the room were shocked and angry.

Avery's eyes bugged out, "What?! Are you cereal?!"

Diana angry said, "That hag!"

Rex shocked, "What?! Why does she even purposed that idea?"

Dr. Whale said, "Well because of the rumors, she believed that Boromir is a danger to everyone."

Rex said, "Seriously, he hasn't done anything. I am mean he been living here for crying out loud."

Emma said, "That's what I told her. But after what happened the last time someone came back from the dead…"

Rex cut off Emma, "Wait the last time?"

Dr. Whale sighed, "Boromir wasn't the only one who came back from the dead."

Avery curiously asked, "What do you mean the last time?"

Boromir was shocked, "There was someone like me?"

Emma said, "Not exactly."

Boromir sat up from the couch, "What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

Dr. Whale sighed when he realized what he needed to do, "Let me explain…"

Meanwhile…

"Okay breathe, just breathe. You're going to be okay." Carl said to himself as he was sitting on the bed. He then started to feel weak, as the room around him started to drift into sleep, he then suddenly awoken to find himself standing inside of Mount Doom with the Shadow Man.

The Shadow Man said, "Well long time no see."

Carl smiled as his blue eyes changed briefly to a glowing fiery red.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Carl suddenly found himself in Mount Doom, as he saw none other than the Dark Lord of Mordor in all of his regal glory.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." Sauron said, "This was not what I was offered."

Carl sarcastically said, "Well that's what you get when you make a deal with a backstabbing imp."

Sauron angered said, "Considering that backstabbing imp had tricked me not once, but twice!"

Carl said, "Well, I am sure you're not the only person he deceived."

The Dark Lord Sauron angry said, "Rumpelstiltskin promised me everything I wanted instead I got stuck being a pawn in his twisted plot. Who does he think he is?! I am the Lord of Mordor! I should have killed him when I had the chance. "

Carl said, "I think you would have done everyone a favor by putting him out of his misery. Still it could have been worse."

Sauron said, "How can it be any worse than this?"

Carl said, "At least we partly remembered..."

Sauron raged said, "It doesn't change the fact that I am still stuck inside you!"

Carl said, "Hey don't start pointing the finger at me, I have no idea either."

Sauron realized something and sighed, "Actually I have an idea who."

Carl said, "Who?"

Sauron hissed, "Who do you think?! Rumpelstiltskin, Mr. Gold… whatever the name The Dark One goes by these days."

Carl's eyes widen, "Could he really do that? I mean Mr. Gold is powerful, but is he that powerful?"

Sauron said, "Not unless someone helped him."

Carl curiously asked, "Who and for what purpose?"

Sauron said, "A reason I will soon find out."

Carl's eyes widen, "What?! Wait a minute, what are you going to do?"

Sauron grinned, "I think it's about time I paid that imp a long overdue visit."

Carl screamed, "No! You are part of me you will do what I say."

Sauron said, "Actually you're in no position to give me orders."

Shadows emerged, surrounding the young man. Carl then suddenly awoken to find himself still in his room, and sat up from his bed with a Cheshire cat grin on his face as his eye glowed fiery red.

Carl said to himself, "Rumpelstiltskin you have no idea what's coming to you." He then proceeded to get dressed.

Meanwhile in the living room, Dr. Whale explained everything including how he tried to bring back his brother and a man named Daniel, Regina's deceased fiancé, not once but twice, in which the first time involved Rumpelstiltskin. While a mixture of shock, anger, and curiosity was among Emma, Boromir and their friends. The former elf prince Avery raised his hand like a child asking a question to a teacher.

Dr. Whale feeling tired as he rubbed his eyes said, "Yes Avery what is it?"

Avery as he put his hand down asked, "So you're Dr. Frankenstein?"

Diana said, "Legolas I think that was already established."

"So let me get this straight, Rumpelstiltskin had you pretend that you failed to bring Daniel back right?" Emma asked.

Shame and regret was upon Dr. Whale, "Yes."

Emma angered asked, "In order to destroy what hope Regina had left?"

Remorse came over Dr. Whale, "Yes."

Boromir felt fury, "You helped Rumpelstiltskin make Regina evil?"

Dr. Whale said, "It wasn't like that."

Boromir said, "Then what is? Because what purpose did it served to destroy a woman's life?"

Emma sighed, "To cast the Dark Curse."

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

Emma said, "It's a long story."

Suddenly footsteps were heard as Carl was descending from the stairs and heading towards the front door. Emma got up from the chair and walked towards the living room entrance.

Emma concerned asked, "Where are you going?"

Carl said, "I am going for a walk to clear my head, I'll be back soon."

And before anyone could say anything, Carl was already out the door. Emma turned to the others.

Emma said, "Okay, does anyone find that Carl would be taking a walk late at night strange?"

Dr. Whale said, "Because most people like going out at night."

Timmy said, "I am sure with all that's happening, Frodo may want a breath of fresh air."

Emma sarcastically said, "Sure, that what he would want us to believe. Plus the man is wearing a black business suit."

Dr. Whale said, "And your point is?"

Emma said, "Doesn't anyone think it's convenient for Carl to just simply 'go for a walk' while he's wearing a business suit?"

Avery said, "Because he the mayor and probably needs to look good."

Emma scoffed, "He still up to something."

Timmy said, "He's a Baggins, he always adventurous."

Emma said, "Keep telling yourself that kid. Because whatever he's hiding sooner or later, I am going to find out."

**Hello everyone I hope you all had a Happy New Year. Now if anyone got confused, here a list of the Middle Earth characters and their Storybrooke counterparts.**

**Legolas Greenleaf- Avery Green**

**Aragorn-Rex Strider**

**Frodo Baggins and Sauron- Carl Lykos**

**Gollum (deceased) - Edgar**

**Arwen- Kira Estella Hope**

**Grima Wormtongue- Bernard John 'BJ' Grimm**

**Eomer- Brian Phillips**

**Gimli- Reese Davidson**

**Saruman- Fraser White**

**Tauriel- Diana Brown**

**Gandalf-Timmy aka Timothy Greyson**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen by celticank**

The bell ranged from the entrance at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop.

"We're closed, dearie. I suggest you come back tomorrow." Mr. Gold said as he was preoccupied with checking the inventory list.

"Oh that won't be a problem for us Dark One." Mr. Gold turned from his list to see Carl, "At least we won't be disturbed." Carl said as he closed the door.

Mr. Gold smiled, "Why Mr. Lykos how humble of you to grace me with your presence. What can I do for you?"

Carl smirked, as he closed the door, "I think the question is Mr. Gold is what I can do for  **you**?"

Mr. Gold looked suspiciously at Carl, he sensed something different about him. Ever since Boromir's apparent resurrection, Mr. Gold thought there was something off about Carl Lykos, like he always seemed to know more then he let on. Especially, the way Carl had been handling the situation with Boromir. To Mr. Gold, there was something off about Carl and he did not like it at all.

Mr. Gold thought to himself,  _"If Carl is who I think it is. Than chances are his 'associates' are here in this world too."_

Mr. Gold asked, "I don't understand what you mean?"

Carl said, "Oh I think you do."

Carl walked up to the right counter, admiring the items displayed in the counter.

Mr. Gold said, "Did you know Mr. Mayor that your last name Lykos means wolf?"

Carl looked at Mr. Gold, "Yes, why are you asking?"

Mr. Gold deviously smiled, "You know I always found fascinating that names have important meanings that they can have tremendous power. Ever heard of the expression of a wolf in sheep's clothing?"

Carl scoffed, "Well that's a little harsh for you to say."

Mr. Gold giving Carl a scowling look said, "And I am very positive that you're not Carl Lykos."

Carl laughed for a moment, "Oh dear Rumple I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Mr. Gold snarling said, "Considering that beating you gave me for threating your pet. It was obvious."

Carl said, "For a Dark One you are clearly off your crackers. Obviously old age has made you paranoid."

Curiously Mr. Gold said, "Who are you really Carl?"

Carl sarcastically said, "Why Rumple you seem to have an interest in me? Is there any reason that you're asking me these questions?"

Mr. Gold said, "I have no idea what you mean?"

Carl looked at Mr. Gold with a 'are you serious' look, "I would think you would considering you trick people with your loopholes."

Mr. Gold said, "First of all, I don't trick people and second of all I am very interested in how Boromir is alive and well. Considering the laws of magic..."

Carl cut off Mr. Gold, "Well here the thing about the 'laws of magic', if you ask me they are more of guidelines. Just because someone said it can't be done doesn't mean it can. For example, have you ever heard of Necromancy?"

Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow, "Can't say I have."

Carl laughed, "Really? How ironic that Rumpelstiltskin the most powerful user of dark magic has never heard of Necromancy? I would think you would have heard of it? If I recall correctly you like to collect magic."

Mr. Gold said, "Well that's a bit of exaggerating, though I am curious about Boromir."

"Are you going to give me a lecture about magic always having a price to someone like me?"

Mr. Gold said, "I just wanted to make sure nothing precious of yours paid."

Carl raised his eyebrow asked, "Is there any other reason why you're so curious about me and Boromir?"

Mr. Gold said, "I am not sure what you mean?"

Carl said, "For someone who concerned with the laws of magic, you seem to be interested in breaking one. Though there is one ironic thing about you…"

Mr. Gold said, "And what is that?"

Carl said, "You lecture everyone that all magic comes with a price, yet you never paid your dues."

Mr. Gold said, "Is that a threat?"

"That depends on how you look at it, until then I would be careful if I were you?" With that Carl left the shop, leaving Mr. Gold puzzled by his message.

Meanwhile back at Chloe's mansion…

"You know Frodo has been gone a long time? It's getting awfully late." Boromir said looking out the window of the front door.

"I am sure he'll be back soon." Timmy said.

Boromir turned to the boy wizard, "Maybe your right Gandalf. I am just worried about Frodo that's all."

Timmy said, "I know you are." He sighed, "Anyway it's been a stressful day, why don't you go and get some rest. The others and I will wait here till Carl gets home."

Boromir sighed, "Maybe your right. So goodnight then."

Timmy said, "Goodnight Boromir."

As Boromir was about to go upstairs, he turned to Timmy, "Are you sure that Frodo is going to come back and is not avoiding me?"

Timmy asked, "Of course not! Why would he be avoiding you?"

Boromir sighed as he sat on the steps of the stairs, putting his hands on his face, feeling the stress getting to him, "It's just with everything that happened. Especially, after what I've done to him…"

Timmy put his hand on Boromir's shoulder, "Look what happened was not entirely all your fault, and you weren't exactly yourself."

"But I paid for it with my life." Boromir sighed in despair.

"And you also literally got a second chance, that's got to count as something."

Boromir looked at the boy wizard, "Not everyone would think of it that way."

Timmy scoffed, "Fool of a Took! Don't listen to what Mother Superior said. That arrogant woman wouldn't even know a second chance if it nipped her in the butt!"

Boromir chuckled, "Maybe your right Gandalf."

Timmy said, "Whoever or whatever brought you must have good intentions for you."

"Thank you Gandalf." Boromir feeling relaxed got up from the steps and proceeded to go upstairs.

Timmy said, "Your welcome."

Boromir got up from the steps and proceeded to go upstairs. Suddenly, Boromir heard the front door unlock, as Carl entered.

"Frodo, you're okay!" Boromir smiled as he ran down the stairs and hugged Carl.

"Of course I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Carl said as he was released from Boromir's embrace.

"It's just you left so suddenly I was worried." Boromir said.

Carl smiled, "Do not worry buddy. You can't get rid of me that easily."

They both laughed and as they were about to enter the living room. Suddenly, sounds of shattering glass was heard, while screaming and a cat fearfully meowing was heard. Boromir, Timmy, and Carl quickly ran into the living room to see the left window was broken.

Carl concerned said, "What happened?"

Boromir said, "Is everyone okay?"

Avery, Diana, Rex, Reese, Kira, Brian, and B.J. thankfully were not harmed, but mixture of shaken and fear was in the room. Timmy then began to investigate the broken window.

Avery who looked a bit spooked said, "I don't know, one minute we were just chilling and then the window broke."

Carl looked around the living room for his cat, "Sam! Sam where are you?!"

A meow was heard from behind the couch. Carl rushed over to the couch to find Sam hiding behind the couch.

Carl felt relived as he picked up the cat, "Oh its' okay my dear Sam." Sam the cat purred as he was being held by Carl, assuring the cat the feeling of safety.

Boromir watched as the boy wizard was inspecting the broken glass.

Boromir raised his eyebrow, "What caused the window to brake?"

As Timmy was investigating, he discovered a rock with a paper wrapped by a rubber band, into scattered pieces of a broken lamp. Timmy carefully not wanting to cut himself, picked the rock up and took the paper off the rock. Timmy's face paled as he looked at the paper.

Carl looked a bit nervous at Timmy, "What is it Gandalf?"

Timmy looked at the others with a look of dread, and sighed, "I am afraid my friends we might have bigger problems on our hands."

Rex raised his eyebrow, "Why? What's on the paper?"

Timmy handed the paper to Boromir.

Boromir looked at the note that was written and fear struck him.

Boromir felt tense, "It says you're an abomination that will soon be dealt with correctly."

A mixture of fear, worry, shock and sadness was upon everyone.

"How could some say such terrible things?" Kira asked.

Carl's face was widen with fear and shock, "It's not going to end isn't Gandalf?"

Timmy sighed, "No, apparently everyone wants answers these days."

Boromir gazed away from the note to Gandalf, "So what now?"

Timmy said, "Well the first thing we going to do is call the police."

Boromir asked, "And then what?"

Timmy said, "We'll see what goes from there."

Meanwhile…

Loud thud of books were being thrown as Mother Superior or the Blue Fairy frantically searched her office. Time was not on Blue's side as she was searching for the book that would possibly have the answers. She threw nearly every single book out of the bookshelf, leaving the office in a mess.

Blue said to herself frustrated, "Where is it?"

A knock come from the door.

Blue regained her posture, "Come in."

The door opened revealing Astrid she entered the office. Astrid was nervous as she looked at the state of Blue's office.

Blue sternly looked at Astrid, "Do you need something Astrid?"

Astrid turned her gaze to Blue, "No Blue, it's just that there been talk…"

Blue cut off Astrid, "About what?"

Astrid nervous said, "About the man who was apparently resurrected a few months ago, Boromir…"

Blue looked like she was fuming on the inside but remained calm on the outside.

Blue said, "What about him?"

Astrid said, "Well many people have been talking about Boromir as if he was a miracle…"

"He is not a miracle, what that man is…" Blue sighed, "Is a violation of the laws of magic."

Astrid concerned said, "But Blue what if a higher power decided to bring him back? I mean what if the Laws are…"

Blue coldly looked at Astrid, "Astrid you will refrain yourself before I charge you with insubordination…You may take your leave."

As Astrid had left the office, Blue didn't need magic to unleash her rage. In fact, to say she was mad as hell was an understatement. Blue looked like she was going to unleash brimstone and hellfire on the nearest person who dared to speak to her. Blue scoffed at the idea that Boromir was a miracle, he was no miracle. In fact, Boromir's resurrection contradicted everything that the laws of magic degreed, she frantically searched for answers, and try to make since on what was going on.

What didn't make since was that up until recently Boromir apparently was reported dead before The Curse was now alive and well in Storybrooke. Blue was sure that The Curse couldn't be that powerful enough to bring the dead back, unless someone else was involved.

Blue thought to herself,  _"It doesn't make since! There was no way that man could be alive in this realm unless…"_ Then as fear took over as she realized something.

" _By the Gods, could Boromir be_ _ **HIM**_ _."_  She thought to herself,  _"There is no way Boromir could be The Deathless One! It's impossible!"_

Then again there was no other explanation for why Boromir was alive. Conflict rose within Blue on one hand maybe The Curse was responsible. But on the other hand if it turned out that someone else is involved, she would need to find out who was involved and why? Sure she had one person she suspects aside from The Deathless One, but she would need to find a way to confirm her suspicions.

But if it turned out that Boromir was who Blue thinks he was. Then she would need to take action, otherwise the whole town would suffer and that she had vowed would never happened again.

**So what will happen? That's for you to find out! Again sorry it took long to update but I hope you enjoyed it. Any theories to who resurrected Boromir and why?**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen by Celticank**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Lord of the Rings or any of the characters except the ones that are mine, but if I did I would have handled the Camelot arc very differently, and the whole situation with Mr. Gold/Rumpelstiltskin, but still enjoy the chapter.**

The next morning was better after the incident from last night occurred, as tensions at Westbrooke Manor was eased, after Chloe came home from Boromir's welcoming party to find a part of her living room trashed and Emma at the mansion investigating the vandalism. But it was a normal day as Carl, Chloe, and Boromir were sitting at the table eating breakfast. There was an awkward silence until…

Carl smiling said, "So." He sighed, "What's everyone's plans for the day?"

Chloe and Boromir who were each eating their breakfast respectfully looked at Carl.

Chloe eating her scrambled eggs and bacon shrugged, "I am going to be at the store."

Boromir eating chocolate chip pancakes with a glass of milk said, "I am going to see Dr. Harper today. He wants to check on me on my progress in Storybrooke."

Chloe smiled, "That's a wonderful idea." She turned to Carl, "Isn't that an awesome idea?"

Carl, wearing a black business suit with a red shirt and his hair in a low ponytail said, "Smashing." He seemed occupied with the newspaper and his coffee.

Chloe looked at Carl concerned asked, "Are you okay?"

Carl raised his eyebrow as he turned to Chloe, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Chloe sarcastically said, "Because someone threatened Boromir last night."

Carl said, "Trust me, Emma said she look into it. Also I think it's great that Boromir is going to see Archie. It be good for him." He took another sip of his coffee.

Later that morning…

Boromir sat on the couch in the office of Dr. Archie Hopper as part of his therapy to see how Boromir has adjusted in Storybrooke. But it was also to assure the town that he wasn't a danger to anyone since his 'resurrection'. Despite the fact that Boromir didn't see a point in the concept of the idea of having to talk to a complete stranger on his feelings in adjusting to Storybrooke, despite that Dr. Archie Hopper wasn't really much of a stranger.

"How has Storybrooke been treating you Boromir?" Asked Dr. Hopper sitting on his chair while taking notes.

Boromir who was amusing himself with something called a Slinky toy turned his attention to Dr. Hopper.

Boromir sighed, "This town is treating me well I guess."

Dr. Hopper smiled, "Good! That means your adjusting well."

Boromir looked at Archie with a raised eyebrow, "I wouldn't say I am adjusting well, but its descent."

Archie curiously asked, "Is there a reason?"

Boromir said, "Well I don't think that this town is taking too kindly to a dead man walking."

Archie understood, "You mean what happened with last night?"

Boromir sighed, "Yes."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"To be honest I don't know what to feel. I didn't ask for this and yet people think I am a monster for being alive and honestly I don't deserve a second chance."

Archie asked, "Why is that?"

Boromir felt sadness over him, "Because many years ago I tried to take the Ring from Carl, and despite what Frodo and the others say now…" Tears came from his eyes, "It was my fault, because I almost killed my friend. And what happened to last person who was resurrected, I fear that I could hurt someone."

Archie said, "Boromir it's understandable that you feel that way. I mean people make mistakes but we learn from so we can grow and become better people. Here an example, Regina. Despite that she was the Evil Queen, she trying to become a better for herself and Henry."

Boromir looked at Archie with shock on his face, "Seriously, wasn't she once accused of killing you? Because from what I heard she was guilty before proven innocent."

Archie looked worried, "Oh, well as you can understand it's quite complicated. I am sure you aware about the history between Snow and Regina."

Boromir remembered the conversation from last night, "Can't say I have."

Archie said, "You see the situation with Regina and Snow is very complex."

Boromir curiously asked, "How is it complex?"

Archie sighed, "Well Boromir…Their feud is more than what meets the eye. No matter how much they fight, they are always a family."

Boromir raised his eyebrow, "I am sure they would disagree with you on that."

Archie chuckled, "True."

Boromir's eyes rolled like 'okay then' as Archie noticed the Slinky toy in Boromir's hand.

Archie smiled, "I see you're interested in the Slinky toy."

Boromir chuckled as he held the Slinky toy, "Yes I am. It relaxes me."

Archie looked at his watch, "Well Boromir, the session is over. I'll have the receptionists schedule your next appointment." He closed his notebook and looked at Boromir, "You can keep the Slinky."

Boromir smiled as he got up from the couch, "Thank you Archie."

A knock was heard from the door.

Archie said, "Come in."

Carl entered the office, "So how did it go?"

Boromir said, "It was fine. I just need to make an appointment."

Carl looking cheery, "That's good." He saw the toy, "Oh you got a Slinky toy! That's pretty cool."

Boromir chuckled, "Archie said I can keep it."

"Well that's nice. Anyway ready to go?"

Boromir said, "Sure." He tuned to Archie, "Thank you Archie for taking your time to talk to me."

Archie who standing by his desk, looked at Boromir, "Your welcome." He then handed Boromir his business card, "If you still need to talk, feel free to call me anytime."

Boromir took the business card, "Thank you."

Carl said, "Have a nice day."

Archie said, "You too."

Carl and Boromir left Archie's office and discovered Emma Swan was at the receptionist's desk. Boromir noticed that Carl looked rather tense when he saw her.

Carl said, "Emma what a pleasure finding you here." He raised his eyebrow at her curiously, "Are you here with Henry?"

Emma said, "Actually, I am here on police business."

Boromir asked, "So are you here about the vandalism from last night? Did you find who did it?"

Emma said, "We're still looking on leads. I was wondering if I could talk to Carl alone."

Boromir and Carl looked at each other concerned.

Boromir looked worried, "Why must you talk to Carl alone?"

Emma said, "Well I need to ask him more questions. It's part of the investigation."

Carl annoyed crossed his arms said, "Honestly Ms. Swan, I don't think it's necessary. I mean I've bloody told you everything I know. Plus, whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of Boromir."

Emma frustrated said, "Look Carl I want to find out who vandalized Ms. Westbrooke's home and threatened Boromir! So please let me do my job and help."

Carl turned to Boromir, "Boromir please wait outside for me."

Boromir looking confused asked, "Why? Is it necessary?"

Carl snapped, "Yes it is necessary!" Then calmly said, "It will only take a few seconds."

Boromir feeling scolded like a child nodded in agreement and left the building. As he was outside, he stood next to the limo. He could see Carl and Emma through the window, looking as if Emma and Carl were arguing.

As Boromir look at the town, he realized,  _"It's been four months since my resurrection."_  Nearly four months Boromir has been to Storybrooke, though it felt to Boromir like forever. However, it didn't change the fact that he didn't have his Father or Faramir, he wondered what happened to them? Where they safe? Is Faramir okay, safe at Gondor? Was Gondor or Middle-Earth even there? There was no many questions that were running though Boromir's head, he didn't realized a black van had pulled from behind him.

Then suddenly Boromir felt someone from behind him pulling him.

Boromir screamed, "HELP! Frodo help me!"

Carl's eyes then turned to see Boromir being pulled into a black van.

"Boromir!" Carl screamed as he followed by Emma ran outside and grabbed Boromir who was struggling to break free.

The black van suddenly drove away at a fast speed causing Carl to fall on the ground.

Boromir screamed, "Frodo please help me!"

Carl got up and started running towards the black van while Emma ran behind him. Carl ran as he fast as he human feet can carry him towards the van. Alas, Carl could not keep up with the van as it drove away.

Carl's legs gave out, causing him to collapse. Sadness overcame Carl.

Carl screamed, he screamed so loud that the whole town would have heard him. He thought to himself,  _"Please no not Boromir. Why did they take him?! This isn't fair!"_

Emma caught up behind Carl who was distraught on what had just happened.

Emma quickly ran to her yellow bug, she yelled to Carl, "Get in the car, we'll catch up with them!"

Carl quickly with all of his strength got up and ran to the bug. As the yellow bug drove off Carl thought to himself,  _"Don't worry Boromir I will find you."_  Tears fell from his eyes as it briefly glowed fiery red as rage overcame Carl.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

****

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Disclaimer: Because the review function on the site has been flaky I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. It means a lot to me and my coauthor. Also I do not own Once Upon a Time or Lord of the Rings, but if I did I would have done Camelot and the Underworld very differently, because I am disappointed with what they did with King Arthur and Hades! Seriously do the writers bother to research the stories? Do they have to villainize everyone to justify the protagonists? Cause Season Five had a lot of plot holes! I will try to update be I've been busy and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Warning: Kidnapping and/or mild torture.**

Boromir was being tossed like a rag doll as the van was driving erratically, escaping the yellow bug pursuing them. His abductors covered his head so he couldn't see. Tears formed in Boromir's eyes, hoping he would be rescued from his abductors, while he struggled to break free of the rope that bound his hands and feet.

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you?!" Boromir's voice muffled through the bag.

There was no response from the abductors.

Boromir screamed, "Where are you taking me?! I demand an answer!"

He heard footsteps moving towards him. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in his neck, causing him to drift into unconsciousness.

"Was that necessary?" Greg asked while struggling to drive.

"Of course it was." Tamara said as she sat down on the passenger seat, while putting the syringe in the silver case, "He was getting annoying with his yapping. Which won't do him any good once we're done with him."

Greg smiled, "True, very true."

Meanwhile, the peaceful, quiet neighborhood of Storybrooke was interrupted by the sounds of a yellow bug speeding through the streets.

"Can't this piece of junk drive any faster?" An enraged Carl yelled.

"Hey! This piece of junk is trying to catch the van!" Emma angrily said as she was trying to keep up with the van and trying not to inadvertently injure or kill anyone. Which neither scenario would do Boromir any good.

Carl yelled, "Can't you go any faster!"

Emma felt frustrated, "You're not helping Boromir with your bickering!"

Carl raged, "My bickering! Some maniac kidnapped my friend and all you ever do is accuse me of being the bad guy!"

Emma fumed at Carl's arrogance, "No offense but you haven't been exactly forthcoming yourself."

"Such as…"

"How did you know that Boromir was alive the whole time? While no one, not even your friends knew?" Emma asked.

"I wish I can tell you but I can't."

Emma's raised her eyebrow, "Can't or won't."

Carl sighed, "It's complicated…" Suddenly, he eyes widen with fear, "Look out!"

As the black van escaped, the sounds of a car crash was heard.

Hours later…

" _Where am I?"_  Boromir thought to himself as he awoken feeling of dizziness and blurry vision. He was lying down on a stretcher bed tied up. As his vision become clearer, he found himself in a large room of a warehouse despite it was a bit dark. Although, he could not pinpoint the location he heard the sounds of seagulls, possibly he was at the harbor. He lifted his head to see a small window were a bit of light dimmed the darkness in the room.

Then, from a distance he heard a door open…

"Finally you're awake." A man's voice said

He heard the door closed.

Boromir asked, "Who are you?"

" _I wonder what they plan to do with me."_  Boromir thought to himself, as suddenly there was a light above him turned on, causing his eyes to feel a sting. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he saw a middle age man and his companion a beautiful exotic, serious looking woman. They both looked down at him with pure malice.

"My name is Greg Mendell and this is Tamara."

Tamara smirked, "You know for a dead man, you look pretty good."

Boromir nervously said, "What do you want from me? I swear on my honor I have done nothing to anyone!"

Greg rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

Boromir looked at Greg confused, "What does that mean?"

Greg mockingly said, "Oh 'I have done nothing to anyone'." Greg then became angry, "Actually that's where you're wrong."

"I don't understand?"

Tamara curiously looked at Boromir, "Have you ever heard of the Nephilim?"

Boromir said, "No…" he heavily breathed, "I have not."

Tamara said, "Well I wouldn't expect you to know. Well in our world they were the children of the fallen angels and the daughters of our world."

"What are fallen angels?" Boromir asked.

"Curious huh? Well angels are beings of heaven and pure light who help people. While fallen angels are former beings of light that descended into darkness, similar to the Maiar and Belrog, right? Personally, I doubt it." She sighed, "But then again I don't bother to pay attention to anything magical…" Tamara intensely stared at Boromir with malevolence, "As I said the Nephilim were angel-human hybrids, who possessed magic."

"Magic?"

Tamara said, "Oh yes."

"What happened to them?" Boromir asked.

Tamara chuckled, "Funny you should ask. You see because the Nephilim were so large in numbers our God had to wipe them out with a powerful flood. Allowing only those who were pure human to survive."

Boromir eyed widen with terror, "Why did your God do that?"

Tamara's smile become sinister, "Because they were abominations, an outrage against God."

Greg said, "Just like you."

Boromir shocked, "Me?"

Tamara was enraged, "Yes. Just like the Nephilim Boromir, you are an abomination."

Boromir became terrified, "Why?"

Greg's left hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. His right fist collided with Boromir's left check, causing a bruise on his face, "Because you're supposed to be dead! And yet here you are in this magic infested town." Greg released Boromir from his grip, causing him to yelp in pain as he fell back.

He cried out, "Please…Please believe me when I say I have no idea how I was brought back."

Tamara snapped her fingers, "Easy the answer is magic. Magic is the only reason you're here."

"So what if magic brought me back?! Why would you hate magic?" Boromir asked.

Tamara fumed, "Because magic is unholy. It destroys people's lives…"

An enraged Greg cut off Tamara, "Magic took my Father!"

Boromir asked, "How?"

Greg became emotional, "You ask me how?! That bitch Regina, she is the reason I became an orphan!"

"What do you mean by 'Regina made you an orphan'?"

Greg took a deep breath, holding back the tears "It was 1983, and my Dad and I were camping out in the woods. One night there was this cloud and the next thing you know the town of Storybrooke suddenly appeared. It didn't make sense to us, you know? How did an entire town appear over night? Anyway, we had to go into town because a tree trashed our car, and we meet the mayor Regina. At first she seemed like a nice lady, being friendly, inviting us to her home for dinner. Then the next thing that happened was my Dad and I were in the car leaving town."

He asked, "Why?"

Greg sadly said, "Because she wanted to take me away from my Father."

" _Regina taking a child from its Father?"_  Boromir thought to himself, "What happened next?"

"We got to the town line but I was able to escape while Regina and her henchman had my Father." Greg's voice breaking, "When I went to police, they didn't believe me, even when I showed them back to where the town… Storybrooke wasn't there, and I never saw my Father again." Greg was overwhelm with sadness.

Boromir looked at Greg with pity, understanding the feeling of being separated from loved ones. He understood the pain of never knowing what happened to them, or if they were dead or alive. He understood Greg blaming Regina for his Father's disappearance and his desire for revenge. However, it's one thing to want closure, but wanting to take revenge was entirely another issue.

"Please, I understand what you're going through." Boromir pleaded.

He scoffed, "Oh really?"

"Yes. I understand what it feels to be separated from loved ones."

Greg became angry, "Then you would also understand Regina is the reason for all of this."

He said, "Look whatever Regina did to your Father. It won't bring him back."

"Funny. This coming from a dead guy."

Tamara became agitated, "Can I torture him please? He is getting annoying!"

Boromir then noticed the device in Tamara's "What is that?"

Tamara showed Boromir her taser, "Well its's taser. It's a special device that can emit an electrical discharge."

"Like magic?"

Tamara smile died, "Yes like magic, except this device destroys any magical being that comes in contact."

Boromir screamed bloody murder as the electrical discharge surged through his body. She notice the taser didn't have the effect that she hoped for. She moved the taser away from Boromir who was breathing erratically and violently shaking.

Tamara became curious, "Interesting hmm."

Greg asked, "What is?"

Tamara turned to Greg, "The last time I used this taser on The Dragon, it destroy him. But it doesn't affect Boromir."

Greg sarcastically asked, "Well technically he's supposed to be human. So maybe we need to crack up the voltage?"

Tamara then had a realization, "Actually I have a better idea. Remember the town line?"

Greg sinisterly smiled at Tamara saying, "Ah! Actually I do."

Tamara smiled, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Greg looked at a terrified Boromir, "A brilliant idea."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen by Celticank**

Dr. Whale felt impatient, struggling to find answers. He keep looking over Boromir's medical files and his notes over and over, hoping for the answers that would be the key to his research. He was preoccupied in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Jefferson at the entrance of his office.

"Pretty involved in your work I see." Dr. Whale tuned to see Jefferson standing in the doorway.

"Jeff, what's up? I didn't hear you come in?" Dr. Whale said.

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "Obviously." He then looked curious, "So what up?"

Dr. Whale started to gather up the files and the binder, "Oh it's nothing, just updating some files on a patient."

Jefferson raised his eyebrows, "Really… whom?"

Dr. Whale felt a bit nervous, "You do know that's doctor-patient confidentially right?"

"Just asking."

Dr. Whale curiously looked at Jefferson, "Is there another reason?"

"No."

Dr. Whale relieved, as he was getting up from his seat, "Okay, just checking."

Suddenly, the binder and file slipped out of Dr. Whale's hands and fell onto the floor. Causing the contents to be scattered all over the floor.

He muttered, "Butterfingers."

As Dr. Whale quickly scrambled on the floor to gather the papers, while Jefferson kneeled to help. Jefferson saw the name as he pick up the paper.

"So it's Boromir." Jefferson said as he was looking at the contexts of the notes.

"Well he my patient." Dr. Whale said as he took the paper from Jefferson.

"Is he more than just being your patient?" Jefferson looked at Dr. Whale oddly.

"Why are you asking me this?" Dr. Whale asked as he placed the papers back in the medical file and put it back in the binder, "Where is this questioning going?"

"I was just making sure." Jefferson said.

As Dr. Whale got up and put the binder and file on the desk, he turned to Jefferson, looking at him oddly, "Just making sure what?"

There was no response as Jefferson got up from the floor and scuffed off the dust from his jeans.

"Jefferson, what do you mean by 'just making sure'?" Dr. Whale asked looking at Jefferson, "So you're not curious about Boromir's resurrection?"

Jefferson said, "Nope."

"Why wouldn't you find this curious? This would contradict everything we know about the Laws of Magic." Dr. Whale said.

Jefferson breathed deeply, looking frustrated, "How so?"

Dr. Whale said, "Maybe these laws aren't as absolute as we thought it was."

"How so?"

Dr. Whale sighed, "Have you ever wondered how these laws were developed and for what purpose?"

Jefferson shrugged, "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because some things are better left unsaid."

Dr. Whale looked at Jefferson confused, "I don't understand what you mean?"

Jefferson looked at Dr. Whale frustrated, "Why are you pursuing this obsession?"

"Obsession?!" Dr. Whale hesitated, "Do you know what this could mean?"

Jefferson feeling frightened, started to make a bee line for the door, "No, I don't wasn't to know."

"Wait, wait!" Dr. Whale pleading to Jefferson, "Why does this bother you so much? This could be a breakthrough because I can get answers on how to bring back my brother and maybe I can try bring back Daniel again…"

Jefferson enraged cut off Dr. Whale, "Daniel?! Regina's True Love! Why?! Why would you help Regina?! Did you forget that she ruined our lives?!"

"And you seem to forget that we took every hope she had for Rumpelstiltskin's own gain. It's hypocritical to condemn Regina for ruining our lives when we ruined hers."

Jefferson spat, "Bullshit. Regina would have turned out just like her mother anyway."

Dr. Whale looked at Jefferson with disbelief, "You cannot seriously believe that Regina was born evil because of her mother?"

Jefferson gave Dr. Whale a cold look, "As far as I am concerned my hands are clean."

Jefferson left the office in a huff, leaving a shocked Dr. Whale behind trying to comprehend with what transpired. Then, suddenly he heard his pager go off and he rushed to the emergency room, where he was accompanied by Nurse Janet.

"What do have today?" Dr. Whale asked.

"There was an automobile accident with the Sheriff and the Mayor."

"Were they injured or any signs of physical trauma?"

"Actually, the Sheriff was bruised a bit but no serious trauma. However, Mayor Lykos has a concussion." Nurse Janet said.

"Is that all?" Dr. Whale asked.

The Nurse replied, "Well, there a shoulder wound that's infected."

"A shoulder wound? Was the injury the result of the accident?" Dr. Whale asked.

Nurse Lila said, "Actually, he said it was an old injury from a sword fight."

Dr. Whale curiously thought to himself,  _"Interesting."_  Then he asked, "Where is Mr. Lykos?"

Nurse Lila said, "In the room 105 down the hall to your right to your right."

Dr. Whale quickly power walked to room 105. He thought about what Nurse Lila said about the shoulder wound,  _"If I am not mistaken, that shoulder wound was from the blade of the Ringwraith. Which means…"_

"Dr. Whale." He saw Emma walking towards him.

"Why Sheriff, I see you're doing well for someone who been in an accident." Dr. Whale smiled.

"Cut the crap Whale. I need to ask Lykos a few questions." Emma said.

"I am afraid that would have to…" Dr. Whale said.

Emma frustrated, "Actually, this can't wait."

Emma then opened the door and rushed into the room. As they entered the room, Carl was nowhere to be seen.

Dr. Whale scoffed, "Well this is just great." He thought to himself,  _"Apparently the Mayor can walk out anytime it pleases him."_

"Where the hell is Carl?" Emma asked in a stern voice.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Don't you bother to keep track of your patients?!" Emma was frustrated.

"I am the Doctor, not the receptionist Sheriff." Dr. Whale sarcastically said.

"Clearly with this hospitals' track record." Emma replied.

Meanwhile…

"Where are you going?" Tamara asked as she was standing next to Boromir.

"Getting the stuff ready for our guest." Greg said.

Tamara realized who he meant, "Oh, well don't take long."

Greg smiled, "I won't." He left the room, leaving Tamara alone with Boromir.

When he got outside he looked around to make sure no unexpected visitors were there. Greg then quickly walked over to the van and opened the back doors, as he was about to enter the van he heard footsteps behind him.

"My, my look what we have here." A startled Greg turned to see Carl. He noticed Carl looked disheveled, as if he was in an accident from yesterday, as he noticed the bruise on Carl's forehead.

Greg presented a fake smile, calmly said, "Why you must be the Mayor?" He tried to shake Carl's hand, but Carl seemed preoccupied.

"Interesting van you have." Carl said.

"Why thank you." Greg complemented.

Carl looked at Greg suspiciously, "You know you remind me of someone."

"Really?" Greg acting surprised.

"Oh yes." He looked at Greg suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

Carl angrily said, "Who are you really?"

Greg looked at Carl like he was insane and scoffed, "My name is Greg…"

Suddenly, Greg gasped as Carl grabbed his neck with his left hand.

"You know this van looks like the very same one that was used in the abduction of my friend yesterday." Greg felt Carl's hand tightening around his neck.

Greg struggling to breathe, "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Carl enraged said, "Don't lie to me! Where is he!? Where is Boromir!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I swear…"

Carl cut Greg off, "If you don't tell me where Boromir is I'll…"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck. Carl drifting into darkness, as Greg released from his grip, causing both men to fall on the ground one gasping for air. While the other was lying on the ground unconscious.

"You okay baby?" Greg turned to see Tamara beside him.

"I think so." Greg said in a raspy voice.

"What the hell happened?" Tamara said as she helped Greg onto his feet.

"Honestly, he was right behind me and the next thing I knew…" Greg taking deep breaths, feeling shaken from nearly being strangled as he was pointing at Carl.

Tamara grinning, "Let's take him in."

"Why? He just tried to kill me!"

Tamara said, "Because the Home Office wants to know about Sauron's whereabouts."

Greg said, "And you think this guy is going to lead us to Sauron?"

Tamara smiled, "Precisely."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty by Celticank**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Lord of the Rings. Or the characters except the ones that are mine and my coauthor.**

**Boromir POV**

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Tamara said as turned to me.

"Why do you hate magic?"

"I told you magic is unholy…"

Frustrated I cut her off, "I mean why do  **you**  hate magic. Nobody would simply hate magic for being unholy, unless it was something personal."

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." She spitefully said to me as she was preparing to leave the room.

I screamed, "If I am going to die because of the crimes committed by magic. The least you could do is explain to me what magic did to you."

She stopped as she breathe heavily, "You want to know why I hate magic so much?"

I said, "Yes?"

She looked at me with rage and said, "Magic killed someone I cared about."

I asked, "What happened?"

Before I could say anything else, she left. I guess that was pointless in asking.

A couple hours later, they came back into the room.

"So how do you plan to take me to the town line?" I asked, "My friends are looking for me. They would eventually found out where I am."

Greg said, "Don't worry by the time they figure out where you are, it'll be too late."

I felt a sharp sting and everything faded into black.

A loud bang was heard as the door of the van opened.

"Rise and shine!" Greg exclaimed as I awoke from what seemed to be a dead sleep.

"Where are we?" I asked as they took me out of the van. I found that my hands were still tied. But my feet were no longer bound. I saw that we were at a road in the forest. I see a sign that said, 'Leaving Storybrooke'.

" _I am guessing that's the town line."_  I thought to myself as they violently shoved me to move forward.

To be honest, I never thought about death. There's a saying that when you die that your life flashes before your eyes. As I had laid dying, feelings of regret came over me. I regretted trying to take The Ring from Frodo, not being strong enough to resist it and not being able to protect Merry and Pippin from the Uruk-hai. I never had a chance to say goodbye to my family or friends. Then, the next thing that happened is I awoken in a town in another realm called Storybrooke. In fact, nobody knew I was alive, except for Frodo or rather Carl as he prefers.

As fate would seem, it also turns out that a curse took my friends from Middle Earth into this realm, and for twenty eight years they were frozen in time until Emma Swan broke it. However, Faramir my brother was not here in Storybrooke, as it turns out no one knows the extent of The Curse effecting Middle Earth. Meaning there no confirmation if Middle Earth was destroyed or if it still exists. Yet, somehow this curse brought me back from the dead.

Then I started to adjust to Storybrooke, everything was going well for me… Though not to long after my 'resurrection', strange things started to happen, and it turns out Sauron's forces were here, in this town. Emma believes that Frodo has something to do with this, while Frodo claims he's innocent, as I believe him, despite Emma's claims. However, apparently there is something called The Laws of Magic and resurrection is actually against these laws and some people didn't take kindly to a resurrection. Especially, after a previous resurrection performed by Dr. Whale failed. How these 'Laws of Magic' apply to Middle Earth is beyond me. Then again I don't even know how I am even alive at all.

I guess that would be an understatement, considering my captives plan to destroy me because I was resurrected. All because of their hatred of magic.

"The end of the line." Tamara said as we got to the town line.

"Any last words?" Greg mockingly said.

The irony is that I was given a second chance at life, only to have that taken away the minute I go over the town line. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as they shoved me over the line.

**Third Person POV**

Greg and Tamara were ecstatic as they saw Boromir fall over the town line, hoping it to be a glorious sight. However, their excitement soon changed when they saw something they didn't expect.

Meanwhile, Rex, and Timmy the boy wizard were walking around the town square hoping to find information that could provide answers on Boromir's disappearance. It had been difficult for the remaining members of the Fellowship, as their friend Boromir was kidnapped. While Avery, and Reese decided they could go about different parts of town and ask if anyone had seen suspicious activity. While the others remained at Chloe's mansion and wait by the phone. Rex and Timmy would go to the library to find answers. They were on their way until they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Hey guys!" Timmy and Rex turned to see Mary Margret and David.

"Hello David and Mary. How are you today?" Rex greeted.

"We good actually." Mary Margret said.

"Very well thank you." David said as he turned his gaze curiously to Timmy, "You're Gandalf right?"

"Actually, I am Gandalf the White." Timmy said, "And you two are Snow White and Prince Charming."

"So you heard of us?" David ask.

"With all due respect, you two have been the talk of the town." Timmy said.

"Thank you." David sighed, "It's just we were not expecting that you would be…"

Timmy said, "Younger? Well, to be fair I didn't expect I would be in this form either."

Rex said, "So what gives this pleasure?"

David and Mary Margret looked at each other with concerned, looking tense as if they were nervous of Rex and Timmy.

David asked, "My wife and I would like to talk to you guys about a personal matter."

Timmy raised his eyebrow, "What kind of personal matter?"

Rex concerned asked, "Where is this exactly going?"

Mary Margret hesitated, "Well you see..."

David cut off Mary Margret, "Why don't we all go to Granny's and talk there."

The four nodded in agreement and head of to Granny's.

When Boromir fell onto the ground he opened his eyes, and found himself still alive. He saw the enraged couple who did not expected the result.

"Why didn't it work?!" Tamara was enraged.

Greg's face shown shock and confusion, "Um…Honestly, I don't know… It should have work."

"Well obviously it didn't" Tamara snarled, as she slapped Greg in the back of the head, "Now Boromir should have been obliterated by now right?"

"I would think?" Greg confused, "The magic would be gone but this…"

"A mistake that will soon be corrected." Boromir became terrified as Tamara pulled her gun at him.

Suddenly, the sound of a roaring black bear emerged out of the forest, causing Tamara and Greg to run to the van. Boromir recognized the bear as Cuddles when he saw the elven lore-master Goron run to his side accompanied by a young woman wearing dark blue jeans and a jacket, and her hands were glowing.

"Are you alright Boromir?" Said Goron.

"Thank you Goron. I am grateful that you are here." Boromir smiled with relief, "Apparently I am still in one piece."

"Let me help you…" Goron starting walking towards him, while Cuddles and the young woman were standing in front of the elf and Boromir, protecting them.

Boromir started panicking, "Wait! You may die if you cross the line!"

"I wasn't affected by the curse." Goron assured him as he walked over the town line unaffected. As he helped Boromir onto his feet, he saw the van door opened.

"Their getting away!" Tamara screamed with rage as she aimed her gun at them.

Boromir was stunned as he saw the young woman shot a beam of silver light from her hands at the van. Tamara was pulled into the van by Greg as he quickly closed the door, while the beam left a dent. Then suddenly the van drove away, leaving them behind.

"Is he okay?" Said the young woman who back was facing them.

"He fine Lady Danan. We just need to get him to safety and fast." Goron said.

"I think we should take him to my place." The young woman said as her lowered her hands.

They nodded in agreement as Goron brought Boromir away from the town. As they were preparing to ride the bear, Boromir approach the young woman and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Um thank you for helping us my Lady." Boromir said.

The young woman turned around to face him. He saw that she looked like she was probably in her early twenties, her dark chestnut brown hair was curly and wavy. She had a heart-shaped face with brown eyes. And a lovely smile that she her red lips gave him.

She said, "Your welcome, Boromir."

"How do you know my name?" Boromir asked.

"You're kind of famous in town." She said.

"Oh." Boromir curiously said, "So what is your name?"

She raised her eyebrow at him confused, "Real or cursed?"

He said, "Both I guess."

She chuckled, "Well my real name is actually Morrigan…"

Boromir looked curious, "Morrigan?"

The young woman said, "Well I prefer to go by Morgana instead."

"Well then…" He sighed, "It's nice to meet you and thank you Lady Morgana." He took his right hand out.

"Likewise." Morgana shook Boromir's hand.

"My friends I do not mean to interrupt but we must get Boromir to safety." The three of them got on to the bear's back and rode back into forests of Storybrooke.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty One**

Granny's restaurant was busy as usual. David and Mary Margret sat in the same booth with Rex and Timmy. Timmy sensed something was up with the two, they looked tense at him and Rex.

Timmy looked at them curiously, "So what's so important that it couldn't wait?"

David sighed, "It's about Boromir."

Rex raised his eyebrow at them, "What about Boromir?"

David hesitated, "You see in light of recent events there have been accusations."

"What kind of accusations?" Timmy asked.

Mary Margret looked authoritative, "It has been brought to our attention," She sighed, "That you have not been honest with us about Boromir."

Rex and Timmy became confused, looking at the Charmings like they were talking about two different things.

"What exactly have we not been honest about?" Rex raised his eye brow at them.

Mary Margret scoffed, "You failed to mention us the fact that he is a villain."

"WHAT?!" Timmy and Rex looked at them with shock.

"Wait a minute. Where do you guys get off saying that Boromir is a villains?!" Rex angered asked.

David concerned said, "Look we don't like this anymore than you guys do." He sighed, "But in recent light of events Emma has been making accusations against Carl…"

Rex cut of David, "What has Emma been saying?"

David said, "Emma believes that Carl is working with Sauron."

Timmy eyes widen with shock.

"What?! That is absurd!" Rex exclaimed.

"There is another thing…" Mary Margret said, "I also heard that Boromir tried to kill Carl for the Ring, is that true?"

"First of all what happened with Boromir. It was not his fault, The Ring drove him mad, and he wasn't himself." Rex sounding desperate to defend his friends.

"And I will assume that Carl claiming Sauron's ring wasn't his fault either?" Mary Margret asked.

Timmy asked, "How would you even know what happened?"

"It's in the books and the movies." David said.

Timmy rolled his eyes at them, sarcastically said, "And do you believe everything that you read or see? Why brings this up now, you guys didn't have a problem with either of them. So what changed?"

"What are you guys talking about?" The four turned to see Emma wondering what was going on.

Timmy sarcastically said, "Well Emma no thanks to you, these two fools think Boromir is a villain."

"What?! Why do you guys think Boromir is a villain?" Emma asked shock, "First you want to leave Regina behind and now you guys Boromir is a villain, and he hasn't done anything."

Timmy looked at Mary Margret and David, "For someone who preaches forgiveness, you guys are hardly the forgiving types. Though, I am not surprised considering what you did to Regina."

Mary Margret looked shocked, while David became enraged.

David became angry and pointed the finger at Timmy, scolding the boy wizard, "Listen kid, you have no idea what Regina has done to us."

Timmy scoffed, "First of all young man. I am technically not a child at time I checked. She was trying to redeem herself and now you guys screw her over."

Mary Margret sighed, "Every time Regina has been given a second chance. She always turned to darkness."

Emma scoffed, "Yeah like the time we accused her of killing Archie…"

Mary Margret looked at Emma with pity, "Emma…"

"You also tricked Regina into killing her mother." Emma looked at David and Mary Margret like hypocrites, while Timmy and Rex were bewildered.

Rex looked shocked, "You made Regina kill her own Mother?!"

Mary Margret cried, "No! I was manipulated by Gold…"

Emma cut off Mary Margret, "Don't down play it! No matter how you were manipulated you still did what you did. For crying out loud you gave Regina a cursed heart! It's a miracle Regina didn't level the town."

"It's definitely a miracle indeed." Timmy sarcastically said.

Emma was furious at her parents, leaving Regina behind was one thing but to condemn Boromir for something that was barely his fault was entirely another. Their supposed to be Snow White and Prince Charming for crying out loud! Their supposed to be the epitome of good and forgives, and yet they couldn't even acknowledge the fact that they for once actually wrong Regina and now they were to condemned an innocent man for making a tragic mistake. Timmy wondered how these heroes turned out to be no more than narrow minded fools. Though he never why Regina was called The Evil Queen…maybe for opposing a princess, but then again politics wasn't much of his strong points.

Suddenly, Emma's phone rang.

Emma answered her phone, "Hello?" She looked concerned, "Wait a minute slow down. What happened?"

The four looked at Emma as she said, "I am on my way."

Rex asked, "What is it?"

She looked at the others, "Chloe called, apparently Carl is missing."

_Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of Storybrooke…_

"So is your real name Morgana or Morrigan?" Boromir asked, walking on a path next to Morgana. While Goron and Cuddles were walking ahead of them.

Morgana sighed, "Well, actually my real name is Morrigan but most people call me Morgana instead."

Boromir felt confused, "Really your name almost sounds like Morgan. And your curse name?"

Morgana said, "Well my curse name is actually Sara." She chuckled, "True Morrigan almost sounds like Morgan, but it's pronounced Morr-i-gan. Does that make sense?"

"So why are you call Morgana?" Boromir looked curious.

"Well in the kingdom where I was sort of fostered, people would call me Morgana instead of Morrigan." Morgana sighed.

"Sort of fostered?" Boromir raised his eyebrow in curiosity

"It's a really long story for another time."

"So how did you get the name Morgana?"

Morgana sighed, "The people who fostered me wanted me to have a different name I guess."

"Really?" Boromir asked, "So who were you in the Enchanted Forest?"

Morgana chuckled nervously, "I would prefer not to say."

Boromir sensed she was a bit uncomfortable, "Is there a reason?"

Morgana and Boromir stopped walking. Morgana rubbed the back of her neck, "To be honest, it's complicated."

"Why is it my Lady?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Morgana scoffed, "It's just my past is a very complicated one at best."

"Why?"

Sadness overcame Morgana, "To some people they think the world is black and white. That there is no middle ground. I assume you meet Snow White and Prince Charming or rather their other names David Nolan and Mary Margret Blanchard."

"Aye I have. Are you one of their friends?"

Morgana scoffed, her face had the expression of 'yeah when hell freezes over', "I think the term is acquaintance. And let's be clear I have nothing against them, it just they don't see what's beyond their own eyes. They only see the world as heroes and villains."

Boromir asked, "And what are you?"

"Just someone who needs to do what necessary in order to maintain balance." Morgana raised her eyebrow, "I am surprised you know them given your past."

"My past?"

"Didn't you attempt to take Sauron's Ring from Frodo Baggins?" Morgana curiously said.

Boromir felt hurt, for being reminded for what he did.

Morgana became upset, "Oh no! I am sorry that I brought up a sore subject." She lowered her head frowning.

Boromir smiled, put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, what's done is done my Lady."

Morgana raised her head up chuckling, "My Lady? Really? And they say chivalry is dead."

They laughed together.

"We must hurry my friends! We cannot be delayed." They heard Goron from a distance.

"Best not to keep them waiting." Boromir said.

"Likewise." They resumed walking.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"So are we going to your cottage?" Boromir asked as the three of them along with Cuddles were coming upon a road.

"Actually my family and I don't live in a cottage." Morgana said.

Boromir looked at Morgana confused, "I don't understand, than what kind of dwelling does you and your family have?"

The Elven lore master chuckled, Morgana said, "Actually, why don't you take a look." Boromir turned his head.

"This is your house?!" Boromir looked with amazement, as his blue grey eyes were beholding the house as he and his companions were walking up the road.

From the outside Boromir saw that the house looked grandiose. It had been built with grey stones and brown decorations. Tall, half rounded windows, looking asymmetric brightening the house up. He could see in front of the house a glass entrance and a set of stairs. It reminded him of the elven houses in Rivendell and Carl's mansion.

Morgana chuckled as she patted Boromir on the back, "Trust me, you have yet to see inside."

Boromir looked confused, "I cannot even fathom the beauty of your dwelling."

Morgana smiled, "Well despite that the house looks modern. It definitely has an old world feel. The house reminds me of the Cullen's house from the Twilight movies."

Boromir asked, "What is Twilight?"

Morgana said, "It's a vampire-romance book series that involves a girl in love with a vampire, and well my daughters love to read them."

Boromir felt shocked, "Why should your daughters love vampires?" He thought,  _"Why should anyone be in love with something so wretched and vile?"_

She gave him an odd look, "Yeah vampires are a bit different from where you're from. But that will be for another time okay? But just too avoid confusion I have children that live here."

Boromir looked a bit nervous, "Does your husband live here?"

"Oh no, it's just me and my children." Morgana said with sadness.

"Why?"

Morgana looked nervous, "I rather not go down that road."

Boromir thought as he saw sadness in her eyes,  _"She probably a widow. I should try not bring a up a sore subject."_

He sighed, "That's okay I was only curious that's all."

"That's okay, I understand that you have a lot of questions at this point." Morgana turned to Goron, "Hey Goron, are you sure you and Cuddles don't want to stay for a bit?"

"I appreciate your hospitality Lady Danan, but alas I must make sure we weren't followed. But I'll be back."

Morgana looked worried, "Okay and thank you for escorting us. I am going to see that Boromir gets back to his friends. Good luck for you and the Elven Rangers."

Goron said, "Till then I hope to see you soon my friends. May the blessing of the Valinor be with you both."

They waved goodbye as they watched the lore master and his bear companion venture into the woods.

"Alrighty, let's get inside." Morgana said as she led Boromir into the house.

As he entered the house, he saw two stair cases leading to the upper and lower levels of the house. He saw a glimpse of the lower part of the house had a hallway.

He heard footsteps from upstairs and found Morgana had already gone upstairs.

"Be sure to take your shoes off before you come up." He heard Morgana shout, "By the door there a shoe rack for you shoes."

"Okay." He saw the rack that had Morgana's white sneakers, and three smaller shoes, one black and pink sneakers presuming her children's. He took he shoes off and went upstairs.

Boromir saw that the upper level had a cozy living room, completed with an entertainment system, a couch and three cozy chairs. He looked at the entertainment system, which composed of a large flat screen TV, with a Blu Ray DVD player and a smaller bookshelf that had different movies.

"May I get you a drink or something?" He heard Morgana's voice.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you."

Boromir turned to see Morgana in the kitchen preparing a glass of lemonade on a large dining table. Behind her, Boromir sees the rectangle glass door that lead to a balcony outside.

Morgana walked towards Boromir, handing him his drink.

He smiled, "Thank you my Lady. It's very kind of you."

"You're welcome."

As He walked outside to the balcony, he saw a patio set complete with a couch, two set of chairs and an outside table with a red shade. His saw the back of the house composed of a long rectangular window leading to different rooms. He then marveled the backyard surrounded by a gorgeous garden, including hanging grape vines, a pagoda, a pond and many different flowers.

"By the Gods! Your home is beyond words!" He said with excitement.

"Thank you." Morgana came outside with a try of lemonade, setting it down on the table, "Wait until you see the pool and library."

"You must be wealthy."

She laughed, "Well, I guess you could say that." She sighed, "So you're going to be laying low…"

Boromir interrupted, "Laying low?"

Morgana said, "It's an expression for hiding out. We'll call your friends. I am sure they're a bit worried."

Boromir sat on the chair, "Yes their probably looking for me as we speak."

"Well as soon as Goron comes back we'll make sure you're reunited with your friends first thing. Until then, you're welcome to stay here for the night."

Boromir took sips of his lemonade, "I don't know how to repay you for your kindness, especially towards someone…" He suddenly winced as he felt intense pain on his left.

"Are you okay?" She quickly rushed next to Boromir, "Are you hurt?"

"Well aside from being nearly killed, it's just my side." He sighed.

"Which side?" She asked.

"My left side." She left his shirt to see that his side had bruises all over, Boromir noticed her examining his left side.

"Hmm…" She looked curious, "Don't worry I can fix it."

But before Boromir could say anything, she placed her hands on his left side. He gasped as he felt an intense energy surging through his body. Then she removed her hands from his side and the pain was gone.

"What did you do?!" He said as he back away from her, nearly falling off the chair and spilling his drink. He examined his left side and saw that it had been healed.

"Just relax I have healing abilities."

Boromir looked at Morgana shocked, "Wow…Thank you I don't know what to say considering that…"

Morgana said, "You were declared dead. Don't worry I've seen stranger things in my day."

"Really? What other strange things?" Boromir sipped his lemonade.

"Well, enough to last me a lifetime…" She said.

Boromir asked, "Really?"

She paused, "Yep, and that's all I am at liberty to discuss. If you don't mind I need to prepare dinner because my children will be home from school any minute."

"Of course my Lady, I look forward to meeting your family."

Morgana smiled, "Thank you."

Boromir thought to himself as Morgana went into the kitchen,  _"Morgana seems very kind, and yet there is something familiar about her? If I didn't know any better she almost looks like Regina?"_

**Sorry it took long to update, but the house in the story was a bit inspired by the Cullen's house in the Twilight movies. Also I'll be writing the rest of the story.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Do you have your cell phone?" Morgana asked as Boromir entered the kitchen.

Boromir who was amazed by her healing him checked his pockets to see if his cell phone was there. Unfortunately his pockets were empty.

Boromir sighed in frustration, "No, it seems my phone has vanished."

"You can use my phone that's on the table." She turned her attention from the stove to Boromir, "Do you need any help?"

"No I can manage." She nodded as she returned to her cooking. As he was about to make the call, he asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Morgana asked while cooking.

"Why are you helping me?" Boromir curiously looked at Morgana.

"Because it's the right thing to do." She sighed, "In case you're wondering, I don't have a price for my healing powers."

Boromir raised his eyebrow, "A price?"

She chuckled, "Well back in the Enchanted Forest, were some of us come from. There a rule which in my opinion is more of an expression called 'all magic comes at a price.'"

"Why?"

"Because any time that magic is used, a price is required. And then there are the Laws of Magic…"

Boromir cut off Morgana, "The Laws of Magic? What is it?"

"Well it's basically what magic cannot do like make someone fall in love with you, you can't change the past, and…"She paused.

Boromir sighed with sadness, "Bring back the dead."

Even though Morgana didn't say anything. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Boromir's existence was considered by some a mockery of the Laws of Magic that may or may not applied to him, then again there were a lot of things that weren't making sense.

Morgana became curious, "I suppose with recent events you heard of this?" Then she realized something, "Does Middle Earth even have Laws of Magic?"

Boromir chuckled a bit, "I am not a wizard so I wouldn't know. Maybe I can ask Gandalf, though I don't think so as far as I know."

"I thought so. You know Boromir between you and me, I don't think the Laws of Magic are set in stones as we were lead to believe." Morgana said, "Also I don't think the Laws of Magic would apply to every realm."

"How so?" Boromir asked.

"Well if you think about it, magic can take many forms and become unpredictable, right? If magic is so unpredictable, then why have the Laws of Magic when magic itself is constantly changing?"

Boromir impressed by Morgana's words of wisdom said, "I never thought of it that way. Then again I am not a wizard so…"

Morgana smiled, "Shouldn't you be making phone calls to someone?"

"Yes I am." He smiled as she turned back to cooking, "Thank you by the way for everything."

"Anytime."

Meanwhile at Chloe's mansion…

The sounds of the phone ringing through the hallway. Rex rushed from the living room to the phone on the table. The others where in the living room, David and Emma were standing, while Timmy, Mary Margret and Chloe were sitting on the couch with Sam the cat.

Rex answered the phone, "Hello?"

_"Aragon? It's me Boromir."_

Relief overcame Rex, "Boromir, thank God! It's so good to hear from you, are you alright?"

Boromir over the phone said, _"Yes I am alright and frankly I am glad to be alive."_

"Hold on Boromir I am going to put you on speaker." Rex pressed the speaker button, Emma walked towards to Rex. Rex nodded at Emma.

Emma speaking into the speaker, "Boromir this is Emma can you hear me?"

Boromir over the speaker said, _"Yes Lady Emma I can hear you just fine."_

"Good now what happened?"

_"Well I was taken by this man and woman named Greg and Tamara and they wanted to know about my resurrection."_

Emma became concerned, "What did you tell them?"

_"I told them of knew nothing and they started calling me abomination, and they threw me over the town line…"_

Emma freaked out cut off Boromir, "Wait a minute, Greg and Tamara did what?!"

Boromir said, _"They threw over the town line hoping it would kill me but it didn't."_

Emma and the others looked confused, "So somehow when you got thrown over the town line…" She sighed, "You were not affected at all?"

_"Yes Lady Emma I was not affected."_

Mary Margret suspicious asked, "How is that even possible? It supposed to revert someone back into their cursed self?"

Rex looked over to Mary Margret, "Yes but technically Boromir was never cursed though."

Timmy said, "Plus not everyone who were brought here by the Curse were affected."

David rolled his eyes, probably questioning the effects of the Dark Curse and walked over to Emma, "Ask him if Carl is with him?"

Emma shooed him away and returned her attention to the phone, "Okay so what happened next?"

_"Goron and his friend saved me from those vile people. In fact I am actually at her house right now while Goron is making sure we weren't followed. I am going to stay here tonight."_

While Timmy, Rex and Chloe felt relived Emma asked, "Okay so is Carl with you?"

Boromir sounded confused, _"Frodo? No I haven't seen him at all. Isn't he with you?"_

Rex said, "No Boromir we can't find him…"

_"What?! What do you mean you can't find him?"_

Emma calmly said, "At this point me and David are looking into any leads into finding Carl. Until then I am going to need you to stay where you are until tomorrow okay? So who are you staying with?"

_"I am staying with a woman named Morgana."_

"Okay is there any way I can speak to her?"

_"Of course."_

A few seconds later a female voice said, _"Hello?"_

"Hi this is Sheriff Emma Swan and is this Morgana I am speaking to?"

_"Yes this is she?"_

"Hang on I am going to put you off speaker so we can speak privately." Emma nodded Rex away as she took the phone and turned off the speaker," Okay so is Morgana your real name or…"

_"Actually my name is Morrigan but I go by the nickname Morgana instead? It's my non cursed name."_

Emma awkwardly asked, "Right, so anyway thank you for helping him. Um is there a way to contact you?"

_"Actually we're using my cell phone…"_

Mary Margret, David and the others noticed Emma nodding as she took out her pocket notebook and wrote something down.

Emma said, "Great I will see you guys tomorrow. Thank you and keep him safe. Bye"

"So what's happening with Boromir?" Emma turned to see David with his arms crossed looking concerned.

"Well he going to staying with a friend of Goron's tonight and then we'll go from there."

Mary Margret looking stern, "Did I hear correctly that Boromir is staying with a woman named Morgana?"

She looked at Mary Margret confused, "Yes."

"And she a friend of Goron's?"

"Last time I check. Yes."

Mary Margret face changed, looking very angry. David tried to comfort his wife. Mary Margret walked outside in a huff while David followed her, leaving the others in confusion.

"What got her relied up?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea?" Emma looked confused she thought, _"Why would Mary Margret get upset about a woman named Morgana?"_ Emma became curious.

"So does anybody want anything to drink?" Chloe asked.

"Actually I am going to go follow up on some leads. I'll come by to check on you guys." Emma bolted out of the house, leaving Chloe, Rex, and Timmy wondering, while Sam the cat cuddle to Chloe.

Emma driven to Mary Margret's loft in a late afternoon. She entered the loft to see if anyone was there. It seemed the area was quiet except…

"Have you forgotten he was our friend?!" Emma heard the angry voice of Mary Margret coming from the second floor.

"Snow calm down that's not what I mean. Goron sincerely trusts her to keep Boromir safe. Plus we don't know anything about her other than from what Lancelot had told us."

"Lancelot? What does he have to with this Morgana person?" Emma thought as she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation. She felt a little weird listening in on her parents' conversation, than again it was more awkward considering her parents were the same age as her.

Mary Margret cut off David, "But Lancelot told us what she did to him. Doesn't that even alarm you at all?"

"I am just saying maybe we should hear her side of the story."

"You mean the fact that she the reason Lancelot lost his true love. She needs to be dealt with."

"Snow please calm down. Don't let the darkness grow in your heart. We don't actually know what she looks like."

"It's because of that woman Lancelot never got a chance for his happy ending! She will have two options, either exile to this realm or execution."

Emma freaked out a little, she had never heard Mary Margret this upset over someone to the point to warranty execution will aside from Regina that is. And the time Mary Margret wanted to kill Cora when she found out Cora killer her mother and also tricked Regina into killing Cora. It seemed whoever this woman is really got Mary Margret really enraged beyond measures.

Emma wondered, _"What does this woman do to Lancelot that made Mary Margret hate her so much?"_

**Italics are thoughts and phone conversation.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter Twenty Four**

If Emma had to make a list of the most unbelievable things to ever happened to her. Being in a magical town where fairy tale and story book characters live would have been the top of the list. That and finding out that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming whose house Emma had to sneak out after eavesdropping on their conversation about a woman named Morgana.

Emma’s first instinct was to go to the library to ask Belle or Henry, but then disputed the idea because one Henry probably would not know anything about Arthurian Legends and two Belle’s memory was currently unavailable, and the last thing Emma wanted to do was to deal with Mr. Gold. So Emma decided to turn to another form of magic that didn’t require a price; the internet, specifically the computer in the Sheriff’s office at the Police Station.

Thankfully no one was there at the station as Emma entered the office. She turned on the computer and logged on to Google.

Emma thought to herself, _“What to look for?”_ She looked at the computer and typed ‘Lancelot and Morgana’. After going through different web articles that were mostly related to the BBC show Merlin, Emma discovered a web site called, “Arthurian Legends and Celtic Studies” As she clicked on the link, she discovered the website had different articles relating to Celtic myth and Legends specifically the Celtic origins behind Arthurian Legend.

She thought it would be easy to find information about Morgana. However, she didn’t count on the fact that the articles mentioned that there were different variations of Arthurian Legends. Feeling of frustration made Emma wish she knew more about this whole magic thing, but then again she never thought fairy tales, or legends would exist either.

With persistence, Emma discovered that according to the articles on the website, she discovered that Morgana Le Fey was originally a benevolent healer and sorceress who was King Arthur’s lover and in some earlier versions his wife. Then the articles mention that in later versions of the legends, she was then made into a villain and his sister as a result of the cultural tensions between the Celtics and Christians.

 _“So what does this have with Lancelot?”_ to do Emma thought to herself, reading the article. She read that Morgana hated Guinevere because depending on the version Morgana was in love with Guinevere’s cousin or brother, resulting Guinevere to break them up and Morgana retaliated by seducing Lancelot, while another version mentions that Morgana had unrequired love with Lancelot.

 _“Could she be a villain?”_ Emma thought, _“Than why did Goron trust her with Boromir?”_ Despite that the information Emma uncovered was helpful, she wouldn’t be satisfied until she had meet this woman.

“Hi Emma!” Henry said as he startled Emma, causing her to nearly jump out of her seat.  

“What were you doing?” He questioned, curiously looking at Emma.

“Nothing just doing some police work.” Emma looked at Henry, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school or something?”

“I got out early.” Henry responded as he glanced at the computer behind Emma, “What’s Arthurian Legend and Celtic Studies? Why do you have that on the computer?”

“It’s nothing Henry…”

“Emma do not lie to me again! Does this have something to do with Carl missing? What about Boromir?” Henry asked feeling antagonized.

“Actually the good news is Boromir has been found.” Emma saw Henry’s sullen face started to become full of hope, “And he is currently with Goron and a friend, but…”

“Carl still missing?” Henry asked.

“I am afraid so buddy.”

He beamed with happiness, “You’re the Savior and you’ll find him, it’s what heroes do.”

Emma smiled as she gave Henry a pat on the head.

He asked, “So who the friend that helping Boromir and Goron?”

Emma sighed, “Well her name is Sara Dana Halloran but her real name is…”

Henry interrupted Emma, “Morgana.”

Emma felt surprised, “Yeah, that’s right.” She oddly looked at Henry, “How did you know?”

Henry’s body language shifted, looking very tense as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He responded, “Nothing. Just a lucky guess.”

Emma suspiciously replied, “That’s a lot for a lucky guess.”

She could see Henry was becoming nervous, Emma could sense that maybe there was something that Henry wasn’t telling her. So she decided not to press it further, rose out of her seat and gave Henry a hug before he left the station, and maybe when the dust settled, he can open up to Emma. 

The sound of the metal door echoed throughout the abandoned fish factory as Tamara discreetly walked in. She walked through the dark halls, as the sounds of agony was heard through the door.

“Hey baby, how was your day?” Tamara cheerfully greeting Greg as she entered the room.

“You’re late.” She could hear the anger in his voice.

“I know I am late. I told Neal that I was going to do some sightseeing and take some pictures.”

Feeling like a scorned lover Greg turned to Tamara, “And that dumbass believed you?”

Tamara smiled as she pulled out a camera from her purse, “I have enough pictures to provide an alibi.” Greg looked convinced enough to turned his attention to the man on the stretcher.

Tamara asked, “How is our patient doing today? Has he responded at all?”

She could see Carl Lykos strapped on the stretcher, hooked up to the electrocution machine, barely clinging to his life. If Tamara didn’t hate magic, she could almost feel sorry for the poor man like any other human being would, except he was never human, so Tamara had no reason to sympathize.

Greg sarcastically respond, “Aside from the usual screaming I’d say it’s going to take a lot more voltage for this leprechaun.”

A mutter emitted from Carl.

Greg asked, “What was that?” He put his ear to Carl’s mouth in order to hear well.

Carl weakly responded, “I am…a…Hobbit.” Then drifted into unconsciousness. A wave of panic overcame them as Greg checked Carl’s pulse.

“He still alive.” Greg said.

“Thank God.” Tamara felt pleased, “That’s good news.”

“Why is him being alive good news?” Greg looked at Tamara oddly.

“Well he wouldn’t be any use for us if we can’t find the Dark Lord.” Tamara sarcastically respond, “As well as any information about your Father.”

Greg and Tamara nodded in agreement as they decided that while Carl was resting, they were to pay a certain Storybrooke resident a visit.

**Here the list of the characters and their cursed names**

**Legolas Greenleaf- Avery Green**

**Aragorn-Rex Strider**

**Frodo Baggins- Carl Lykos**

**Gollum (deceased) - Edgar**

**Arwen- Kira Estella Hope**

**Grima Wormtongue- Bernard John ‘BJ’ Grimm**

**Eomer- Brain Phillips**

**Gimli- Reese Davidson**

**Saruman- Fraser White**

**Tauriel- Diana Brown**

**Gandalf-Timothy ‘Timmy’ Greyson**

**Morrigan Danan aka Morgana Le Fey-Sara Dana Halloran**

**Boromir’s curse name Martian Steward isn’t on there because he wasn’t technically curse. Also I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.**


End file.
